YO, QUILEUTE
by undermoon.karina
Summary: Nos han obligado a despedirnos, haciéndonos abrir los ojos en la más pura e hiriente oscuridad. No voy a dejarlo partir, no voy a dejarlo alejarse de mí. "Si tú te vas, me iré contigo."
1. Chapter 1

HOLA CHIC S! CÓMO ESTÁN? AQUÍ ESTOY DE REGRESO. ESTOY COMENZANDO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA SOBRE JAKE Y NESSIE. Y AHORA LES DEJO LA PRIMERA PARTE.

PARA QUIENES NO ME CONOCEN Y NO HAN LEÍDO MI HISTORIA ANTERIOR, SE LA RECOMIENDO **"NUEVA VIDA"** SE LLAMA Y PUEDEN ENCONTRARLA EN MI PERFIL.

BESOS.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

**Su mirada es y será siempre la única capaz de lograr esos efectos en mí, porque esa mirada me desarma el alma, rompe toda mi corteza y penetra hasta lo más débil de mi cuerpo, porque me hace latir el corazón a mil por hora, y me hace sentir una guerra de mariposas en la panza, porque ésa mirada me sonroja, es capaz de elevarme hasta lo más alto del cielo y hacerme tocar las nubes, porque fue, es y será siempre mi único amor. **

**Y nos duele tanto separarnos, será porque nuestras almas están unidas. Es probable que siempre lo hayan estado y que siempre lo estarán. Quizás hayamos vivido mil vidas antes que esta misma y nos hayamos encontrado en cada una de ellas. Y hasta es posible que en cada ocasión nos hayamos separado por los mismos motivos. Por razones que escapan a nuestro entendimiento, nos han obligado a despedirnos.**

**Me gustaría decirle que todo se arreglará entre nosotros, y prometerle hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para que así sea.**


	2. Conociéndome

HOLA OTRA VEZ! MAÑANA ME TOCA DAR CLASES OTRA VEZ, POR LO QUE NO ESTARÉ EN LA PC EN TODO EL DÍA. ENTONCES DECIDÍ SUBIR AHORA MISMO OTRO CAPITULO MÁS DE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

GRACIAS MIS QUERIDAS/OS LECTORES, AMIGAS/OS POR LEERME SIEMPRE!

* * *

**YO, QUILEUTE**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 ~ CONOCIÉNDOME**

* * *

El profesor Duran hacía su clase de biología frente a mí como si esas fueran las clases más maravillosas e interesantes del universo, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en llegar a casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto a escuchar música. Sabía que al llegar a la mansión Jake no estaría allí, pues el día anterior me había hablado acerca de que sus patrullas se habían extendido por más horas a causa de una "manada" de chupasangres que rondaban su territorio.

Nahuel tampoco estaría allí, ya que se había ido a Sudamérica a visitar a sus hermanas y a su tía Huilén. Él se había unido a nuestro aquelarre hacía unos tres años, había llegado justo el día de mi cumpleaños. Mi familia lo recibió con mucho cariño puesto que gracias a él no se había fomentado una guerra con los Vulturis aquella vez que habían venido por mi culpa. Al principio, había venido sólo de visitas, había escuchado que le decía a mi padre que quería verme a mí principalmente y en ese entonces nadie objetó nada, excepto Jake.

Mi tan celoso y protector mejor amigo. No había recuerdo en que no apareciese en mi memoria. Cada corta etapa de mi vida estaba custodiada por ese lobo. Desde un principio lo sentí unido a mí, nos pasábamos horas y horas jugando, hacía todo lo que le pedía, me hacía sonreír como ningún otro sabía hacerlo. Recuerdo claramente la vez en que se disfrazó de payaso para mí, porque yo deseaba con todas mis ganas ir al circo de la ciudad, pero mis padres no me dejaban ir pues jamás había estado, en ese entonces, en contacto con humanos, no querían arriesgarse a que mordiera a alguien cegada por la sed o por ese aroma tan dulce que provenía de sus venas. Entonces hizo su aparición en el jardín, llevaba largos zapatos verdes, pantalones anchos rojos y una camisa azul con lunares rosados. Traía peluca roja y su cara estaba completamente blanca como sus manos. En el primer instante no lo había reconocido, lo hice recién cuando miré sus ojos y me había perdido en ellos y en la blancura de su sonrisa. Era muy pequeña en ese entonces, tendría unos 7 años en lo que al físico respecta, y ya conocía sus virtudes en sus facciones. Me había reído como nunca lo había hecho, mi madre reía conmigo sentada en el suelo, a mi lado. Emmett también estaba disfrazado pero sólo tenía ojos para una sola persona.

Y como ese me inundaban billones de recuerdos, que estaban marcados en el interior de mi piel, para jamás salirse con el correr de los años.

- Señorita Cullen. Le he hecho una pregunta. – me había sacado de mis pensamientos el profesor, me sonrojé de inmediato y agaché mi cabeza para luego excusarme.

- Lo siento. – dijo mi voz tímida. – No he escuchado su pregunta.

- Me he dado cuenta. – me respondió sin volver a preguntarme, lo que agradecí pues no sabía de lo que estaba hablando en realidad, aunque seguramente ya había visto el tema en esos días en los que mi padre se había vuelto mi profesor.

Al salir de clases casi corrí hasta la puerta de entrada pero me vi frenada por Mary. Era mi única amiga desde que había empezado el instituto, sólo amigas en el colegio, jamás habíamos compartido salidas o charlas demasiadas íntimas, no me interesaba hacerlo pues para eso tenía a Jake a mi lado, o a Nahuel, que se había vuelto mi mejor amigo también.

- ¿Necesitas que te lleven? Hoy he traído el auto de mi madre, me lo ha prestado por sacar diez en aritmética.

- Realmente eres de otro mundo. – le dije mientras continuábamos caminando hacia el exterior. – De hecho…, creo que sí. ¿Podrías acercarme aunque sea un trecho hasta casa? No tengo ganas de caminar.

- Qué va. Te llevaré hasta la puerta, de paso conoceré un poco más de tu mundo. – soltó moviendo las llaves entre sus dedos.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo todo de mí? – le pregunté ya que siempre había intentado obtener más respuestas a sus preguntas, de las que realmente solía darle.

- ¿Por qué te rehúsas a confiar en mí?

- Yo confío en ti.

- No lo suficiente. Yo te aprecio lo suficiente como para contarte de mi vida de vez en cuando.

- Yo también te aprecio, Mary. Siento mucho no ser la amiga que te mereces. – dije apenada mientras llegábamos a su auto.

- No se trata de eso. Eres una chica muy misteriosa, ¿lo sabes?

- Creo que sí. – le respondí recordando quién era en verdad. Una híbrida, mitad vampiro, mitad humana. No podía contarle eso. No podía salir a cenar con ella, ya que siempre mi plato preferido había sido la sangre, no podía contarle que mi padre tenía 17 años y mi madre 18. Que mis abuelos parecían de menos de 30 y que todos éramos un aquelarre de vampiros residiendo en Forks. No podía contarle cosas de mi vida, al menos que fueran mentiras. Y no quería mentirle. Era injusto después de que Mary confiara en mí para contarme sus secretos.

Subimos al auto y fuimos en silencio durante todo el rato. Iba a decirle que me dejara al comienzo del camino que dirigía a mi casa, pero mejor me callé la boca. Eso la haría sentirse rechazada y la decepcionaría, y no quería eso.

- Dobla en la siguiente. – le indiqué. Se sorprendió pero así lo hizo y pronto nos vimos en un camino de tierra lleno de árboles a nuestro alrededor.

- ¡Vaya! Jamás había estado tan adentrada en el bosque, me da miedo la oscuridad. – dijo mirando cada lugar con los ojos como platos.

- Si quieres puedes dejarme por aquí, sólo queda un trecho para llegar a mi casa. Yo no le temo a la oscuridad. – y era cierto, no podía hacerlo, ya que de los vampiros se decía que éramos hijos de la noche. Mis ojos veían más allá de lo que un simple humano veía realmente. No existía oscuridad para mis ojos, aún en un cuarto pequeño con todas las luces apagadas, siempre sería capaz de vislumbrar algo.

- No, dije que te llevaría hasta la puerta de tu casa y así lo haré. – dijo corajuda, sólo esbocé una sonrisilla.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión había detenido el auto en seco y sólo era capaz de ver mi casa con la boca casi tocándole el suelo. Las luces estaban encendidas y desde una ventana vi a mi madre observándonos.

- Mierda. – escuché que decía por lo bajo.

- Esta es mi… casa. – le dije desabrochándome el cinturón de seguridad. – Gracias por traerme.

- Jamás imaginé que serías de esas personas que tienen plata. Te ves tan normal, incluso más normal de lo que yo soy. Creí que me encontraría con una cabaña o algo así.

- Tenemos una cabaña a unos metros de aquí. – le dije con una sonrisa y ella sólo me miró asombrada. – Mis padres han ahorrado mucho a lo largo de su vida. – y era cierto. – Y a pesar de la riqueza, me han educado para ser común y corriente. Gracias a Dios.

- Eres… eres increíble, Renesmee. Cualquiera se dejaría llevar por…

- ¿El dinero? ¿La ambición? – la interrumpí. - Tú insististe en conocerme. Esta soy yo. No hay nada de cosas de lujos en mi interior, sólo soy Nessie.

- Tú eres un lujo. – me dijo e hizo una pausa para tragar saliva antes de continuar. – Me pregunto si…

- ¿Quieres pasar? – le pregunté sabiendo a lo que se refería.

- ¡Sí! – casi gritó. – Lo siento, sé que parezco un niño en un parque de diversiones. Sólo es tu… mansión de paredes de cristal y excesivamente enorme. – soltó atropelladamente.

Nos bajamos del auto mientras el sol terminaba de ocultar sus últimos rayos de sol por entre los árboles. Ingresamos y nos encontramos con un Edward sonriente.

Miré de reojo a mi amiga y fui testigo de cómo se le caía la baba por mi padre. Eso era asqueroso. Se había quedado prendida en sus ojos dorados.

- Hola, soy Edward, el… hermano de Renesmee. – le dijo tendiéndole la mano, tenía esa sonrisa suya cuando leía los pensamientos de las personas y le gustaban. Seguramente mi amiga se estaba babeando hasta en su mente. Ni siquiera notó la dureza y la frialdad de su mano cuando la sostuvo, sólo sé que no quiso soltarla tan deprisa.

- Ho… hola. – tartamudeó. – Nessie jamás me ha dicho que tuviera un hermano. Realmente se parecen, sólo que tú… tienes los ojos más hermosos que jamás haya visto. ¿Son lentes de contacto? – la muy descarada se le estaba tirando a mi padre, sólo sentí un poco de rechazo pero luego reí para mis adentros cuando mi madre se apareció a su lado.

- Hola. Tú debes ser Mary. Soy Bella, la novia de Edward. – sus ojos estaban oscuros. Mi madre siempre tan celosa de mi padre, aun sabiendo que él jamás pensaría en otra mujer que no fuese en ella.

- Oh, y tienes novia. – le dijo a mi padre casi ignorando por completo la presencia de mi madre.

- Sí. Ningún integrante de mi familia está soltero. Todos casados, excepto yo, claro, que soy joven para eso. – le comenté.

- Muy joven. – dijo por la bajo Edward de modo que sólo Bella y yo lo escuchamos.

- Espera un segundo. ¿Quieres decir que hay más como él? – preguntó mi amiga y pude sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Era absurdo, ni siquiera le gustaba en serio mi padre, sólo se sentía atraída por su belleza como cualquier presa se siente atraída a su depredador. Me lo había explicado mi padre una vez. De modo que todos los vampiros eran hermosos y no podía decir lo contrario, en mi familia todos lo eran, incluidas las mujeres.

- Sí. Hay más. – sonreí. – Tranquila.

- Vale. – suspiró. Mi padre sonreía.

- Qué bueno que Renesmee te haya traído a conocer nuestra casa. Jamás trae a sus amigos aquí. – habló mi madre.

- Es porque no los tengo, salvo Mary.

- Tú tampoco te das mucho. – respondió ella. – Si yo no me hubiese acercado a ti, tú seguirías deambulando sola por el instituto.

- Vale, vale. Demasiado información para mis… mi hermano y su novia. – hice una pausa. - ¿Quieres que subamos a mi habitación? El atardecer se ve genial desde allí.

- ¡Pues claro! – dijo eufórica. – Vamos.

Pareció olvidarse de la presencia de Edward y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras sin saber siquiera dónde estaba mi cuarto. La seguí y subimos juntas hasta llegar a mis aposentos.

Era una habitación extensa, a primera vista se veía mi cama grande y llena de almohadones violetas. Tenía un ventanal gigante que daba a un pequeño balcón donde descansaban dos sillas. Allí me pasaba horas hablando con Jake cuando entraba a mi casa a hurtadillas.

También había un espejo de pie dónde había pegadas unas cuántas fotos. Tras de él estaba el vestidor enorme que había instalado tía Alice allí. Mary casi se cae de rodillas cuando lo vio. Corrió de inmediato allí, sabía lo adicta que era a la moda, pero se encontró con ropa corriente, pues mi madre la había llenado de mis prendas favoritas, aunque Rose también había metido allí unos cuantos vestidos que estaban metidos en bolsas oscuras, de modo que no los vio.

- Es un cuarto de princesas. Toda mi vida he soñado con una habitación así. Salvo que llenaría ese vestidor con miles de zapatos y miles de mini faldas, vestidos y blusas a la moda. No entiendo tu desprecio hacia la moda. – me dijo con los brazos en su cintura.

- No me gusta la moda, me gusta la ropa cómoda. – me excusé sentada sobre mi cama.

- ¿Tienes tu propio baño? – asentí y se perdió tras él. – Esto es genial. – la oí decir. Luego salió refregándose las manos, podía oler un poco de mi crema en su piel. Sonreí, mi amiga parecía una niña en una juguetería realmente. – ¿Quieres que te ayude a decorar tu habitación? Primero cambiaría el color, ¿paredes blancas y violetas? Eso es aburrido.

- Oh por favor, no empieces. Me asustas, te estás pareciendo a Alice.

- ¿Quién es Alice?

- Mi hermana. – mentí y mi corazón se estrujó un poco, no me gustaba mentirle. – Es amante a la moda, diseña ropa y también se encarga de meterme cosas en la habitación, como ese vestidor. Por suerte tengo a Bella que me entiende.

- ¿Bella vive aquí? – preguntó de pie junto al espejo. Luego miró detenidamente las fotografías que había allí.

- Sí, está casada con Edward, hace unos años ya.

- ¿Quién es él? – preguntó entonces señalando una de las fotos.

- ¿Quién? – estiré el cuello para ver mejor y vi a Jake. Sonreí a mi lado mientras yo lo miraba embobada y sostenía un pequeño ramo de flores en mis manos. Mi cabello estaba suelto, su torso al descubierto. – Es Jake. – le respondí recordando ese día. Era el día de la amistad y había venido a verme con aquellas flores en su torpe mano. Alice nos había tomado esa foto.

- ¿Es tu… novio? – me preguntó mirando las demás. – Está en todas aquí. Tiene que serlo.

- Oh, no. – me ruboricé. – Es mi amigo, de hecho es mi mejor amigo. Nos conocemos hace muchos años ya.

- ¿Y te gusta? – dijo caminando hasta que se sentó a mi lado.

- No. – respondí de inmediato fijando la mirada en mis manos. Estaba comportándome absurdamente. Sólo eran unas tontas preguntas acerca de Jake, seguramente se lo quería tirar.

- Ah. – dijo. - ¿Tiene novia? – lo sabía. Sólo preguntaba porque le había gustado su cuerpo. Jake era hermoso también, al igual que cada integrante de mi familia. Sólo que su tez era cobriza y cálida, sus ojos no eran dorados, más bien marrones oscuros en los que siempre lograba perderme. Podrían parecer unos ojos comunes pero cuando él me miraba, no lo eran. Pues su mirada era intensa, como lo era todo en él. Suspiré.

- No tiene novia. ¿Acaso te lo quieres tirar?

- ¿Quién no? – sonrió. - ¿Nunca lo has mirado con otros ojos? Me refiero a sí siempre lo has visto como un amigo…

- Claro que sí. Es Jake. Es como mi hermano, crecí junto a él. Sería… asqueroso mirarlo con otros ojos. - ¿realmente lo sería?

- Pues a mí no me resulta para nada asqueroso verlo. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa.

- Bueno ya. Algún día te lo presentaré pero prométeme no hablarme de esa forma de él.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Pues porque es Jake. – "mi Jake".

- De acuerdo. – se dio por vencida levantando la cabeza y mirando todo a su alrededor. - ¿Nos sentamos fuera?

- Bien. – dije poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia el balcón.

El bosque estaba a mis pies, tan oscuro, tan tranquilo. El sol al frente ocultándose completamente en el horizonte, las estrellas inundando el azul oscuro cielo.

- Es hermoso. Jamás había prestado atención al cielo.

- Te dije que desde aquí los atardeceres son geniales. – le dije mirando al cielo como ella.


	3. Con otros ojos

HOLA GENTE! COMO ESTAN? DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, ES QUE QUERÍA DEDICARME A ESCRIBIR UNOS CAPITULOS MÁS PARA PODER SUBIRLOS MÁS SEGUIDO Y NO TARDARME TANTO.

BUENO, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON Y POR SUS OPINIONES Y TODO ESO QUE ES TAN GENIAL!

BESOS.

* * *

YO, QUILEUTE

* * *

CAPITULO 2 ~ CON OTROS OJOS

Fin de semana. Eran las doce del mediodía y aún estaba estirada en mi cama, recordando la visita de Mary a mi casa y en lo bien que me había hecho sentir su presencia, aún más cerca que de costumbre. Cuando se fue aquel día, había quedado claro que volvería, pero no me molesté por aquello. Ni mis padres lo hicieron, pues estaban contentos que tuviera a una amiga, femeninamente hablando, además de las integrantes de mi familia.

Toc, toc.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – inmediatamente al oír su voz, me erguí en la cama e intenté arreglar mis cabellos lo más que pude. Mis manos actuaban torpes y mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una manera extraña. Sólo era Jake, jamás me había preocupado en cómo me vería, y esas cosas.

- Pasa. – le dije acomodando la musculosa que llevaba puesta a modo de pijama.

Al abrirse la puerta, me encontré con mi mejor amigo. No pude evitar sonreírle. No había podido venir a verme el día anterior, por lo que lo había echado mucho de menos. Llevaba sus pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta que se ajustaba a su torneado cuerpo. Me detuve en su pecho, subía y bajaba con más aceleración que la normal y subí nuevamente a su rostro. Sonreía. Me estaba regalando su más hermosa sonrisa.

- Hola Ness. – me saludó caminando hacia mí luego de cerrar la puerta tras él.

- ¡Jake! – dejé escapar de mis labios aquella expresión tan alegre. Me colgué de su cuello cuando estuvo demasiado cerca y lo apretujé lo más que pude a mi cuerpo. Lo sentí estremecerse pero sus brazos inmediatamente me envolvieron traspasándome su calor humano. Yo también me estremecí. Había abrazado a mi mejor amigo infinidades de veces pero jamás me había estremecido por algún abrazo. Me asusté ante lo que estaba sufriendo mi cuerpo pero no me aparté ni un centímetro de él.

- Ya veo que me has extrañado. – susurró en mis cabellos y me alejó para mirarme a los ojos. Fue ese instante en el que se me vinieron las palabras de Mary a la cabeza: "¿Nunca lo has mirado con otros ojos?" "… a mí no me resulta nada asqueroso verlo. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa…" Y entonces, mis ojos se quitaron el tul que las empañaba y miré sin parpadear a mi lobo. Estaba como siempre lo había visto pero pude apreciar la perfección en cada facción, en cada expresión que mostraba su rostro. Me sonrió y mis piernas temblaron como nunca me había pasado.

Me aparté con cuidado y me volví a sentar en la cama con la respiración dificultosa, me había dado cuenta que en ese instante en el que me había quedado mirando a Jake, había contenido la respiración, quién sabe por qué motivo.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – me preguntó sentándose frente a mí.

- Bien, ¿y tú? ¿Han podido agarrar a ese vampiro? – le pregunté estando al tanto de la situación en La Push.

- No. ¡Cielos! ¡Estoy tan frustrado! – exclamó moviéndose sobre la cama y colocando su cabeza sobre mis piernas, de modo que tenía su visión en mi rostro.

- Tranquilo. ¿Tan complicado se les ha puesto? – le pregunté acariciando su cabello enmarañado.

- Es una mierda. Debe tener algún don o algo. Siempre viene, desaparece y vuelve a aparecer. Siento como si se estuviera burlando de nosotros.

- ¿Qué querrá? – pregunté preocupada. – Siempre se presenta ante ustedes pero no ataca, no mata humanos, no hace nada. Sólo…

- Nos provoca. – terminó mi frase.

- He oído que a los nómadas les gusta el desafío. Y que compiten entre ellos mismos por territorios, por sus presas o simplemente por diversión.

- Me dan asco. No le encuentro sentido. – bufó cerrando sus ojos, relajándose ante mis caricias en su pelo.

- No te duermas. – le dije tirándole de un mechón.

- ¡Auch! No hagas eso. – me regañó abriendo los ojos como platos, pero sabía que no lo decía enserio. Nunca se enojaba conmigo.

- ¿Dormiste?

- No tuve tiempo. Llegué a mi casa de patrullar, me bañé y vine aquí. No quería perder tiempo, necesitaba venir a verte. – dijo levantando su mano para acariciar mi mejilla. Fue extraño, ya que a través de sus dedos sentí una especie de electricidad que sofocaba cada poro de mi piel, pero que aun así me gustaba. Cerré mis ojos inevitablemente. – Eres hermosa cuando recién te despiertas. – susurró sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- No digas mentiras, te crecerá la nariz, lobo. – le dije tomando con mi mano la suya y alojándola en su pecho. Me quedé allí unos segundos pero luego la quité bruscamente pero con disimulo.

- Yo no digo mentiras.

- Además no estaba durmiendo. Estaba pensando. Llevo un buen rato pensando.

- ¿En qué piensas? – quiso saber arrugando un poco la frente.

- En cosas. En Mary.

- ¿Tu amiga que has traído aquí? ¿Qué piensas al respecto? ¿Cómo te sientes con eso? – mi amigo… siempre tan preocupado por mí, siempre tan atento a lo que me pasara.

- Me siento extraña, Jake. – dije tirando mi cuerpo hacia atrás, de modo que quedé mirando al cielo raso. Sentí liberadas mis piernas y las estiré justo cuando Jake terminaba de acomodarse a mi lado para quedar en la misma posición que yo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Extraña buena o extraña mala?

- Ambas. – le confesé. – Estoy muy contenta, me he sentido cómoda con ella aquí. Se la veía contenta, más allá de que le gustara mi casa. Sentí que se sintió aliviada por mostrarle un poco más de lo que es mi vida.

- Eso significa que realmente le importas.

- Lo sé. Pero… le he tenido que mentir. Siempre le estaré mintiendo. Por eso no quería que se adentrara más en mi vida. Me hace mal. Ella confía en mí.

- No tienes que mentir. Sólo camuflar la verdad. Bueno, sí debes mentir con respecto a tu padre y Bella. La chica pensaría que estás loca si le dices que son tus padres. ¿Qué le has dicho? ¿Quiénes son tus padres para ella?

- Esme y Carlisle. Bueno, no se lo he dicho, pero pienso hacerlo. Además son ellos quienes figuran en los papeles del instituto. – bufé.

- Eso es parte de lo que son ustedes, Nessie. – se giró para verme. – No pueden ir diciendo por el mundo lo que son, sabes las consecuencias.

- Tú le has dicho lo que eres a Charlie y por eso, sospecha de lo que somos. – le recordé.

- Lo sé y me he equivocado muchísimo, ya que no debería de haber sido mi decisión. Además las reglas de mi tribu son diferentes a las de ustedes.

- ¿Entonces crees que no debo alejarme de ella? – me giré también, de modo que quedamos viéndonos uno al otro sin siquiera haber necesidad de pestañear.

- Debes hacer lo que sientas correcto. Pero me niego a que te sientas culpable por mentirle. No debes sentirte mal por eso, a lo largo de tu vida tendrás que hacerlo. Cuando… - tragó saliva nervioso. - … cuando tu familia decida irse porque sea necesario cambiar de lugar, volverán a mentir sólo que en otro sitio. Si lo piensas, es como tu vida humana y tu vida vampírica.

- Eres torpe con las palabras. – le dije poniéndome de costado sin dejar de verlo.

- Lo sé. Soy un idiota. Pero, ¿entiendes lo que quiero explicarte?

- Entiendo. – hice una pausa. – Jake…

- ¿Mm?

- Jamás me iré de tu lado. – le confesé e inmediatamente su cuerpo se relajó. Se puso de costado imitándome y nos vimos en silencio durante un rato. El sol pegaba en su piel de bronce haciéndolo resplandecer frente a mis ojos. Su mano subió a mi mejilla y me acarició dulcemente.

- Eso no lo sabes aún. – habló casi en un susurro.

- No quiero alejarme de ti. Es que… - me giré nuevamente mirando al techo. - … es que no imagino mi vida si tú no estuvieses en ella.

- Nahuel está para hacerte compañía. – dijo en tono socarrón. Lo miré.

- ¿Vas a empezar de nuevo?

- No empiezo nada de nuevo. Es verdad lo que digo. Cuando yo no pueda estar, estará él. Siempre lo tendrás a tu lado y… seguro tendrán hijos y esas cosas sucias.

- ¿Hijos? ¿Cosas sucias? – lo vi sin poder evitar sonreír, mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la puerta. - ¿Estás escuchándote?

- No realmente. Pero tengo razón. – me levanté y quedé de frente a él.

- ¿Por qué no lo quieres? Es mi mejor amigo.

- Creí que lo era yo. – dijo dolido. Arrugué el ceño.

- No. Tú eres… mi mejor, mejor, mejor, mejor, muchas veces mejor, amigo. No hay nadie como tú y por eso no estoy dispuesta a dejarte.

Sus manos se posicionaron en mi cuello y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció. Ya iban demasiados estremecimientos y ya comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Y me puse aún más cuando su frente tocó la mía y su aliento, jamás percibido, se coló en mi interior, dulcificándolo todo.

- Jake…

- Espera. – dijo apartándose. - ¿Sientes eso?

De inmediato olfateé el ambiente y lo sentí. Pizza. Nuestras sonrisas se inflamaron y abrimos la puerta de golpe para salir corriendo por el pasillo como dos críos.

Cualquiera pensaría que yo era más rápida que Jake pero a decir verdad, él lo era. Ya estaba abajo encaminándose a la cocina cuando yo recién terminaba de bajar el último escalón. Allí, mi abuela nos esperaba sonriente. Sabía que la única comida humana que aceptaba era la pizza.

Nos sentamos en la mesa que había allí y no dijimos una sola palabra hasta que la caja quedó vacía.

- ¿Cuándo volverás? – escribieron mis dedos en mi teléfono móvil.

- ¿Estás admitiendo que no puedes vivir sin mí? – me respondió.

- Es considerable, pero por ahora sólo admito que quiero que regreses.

- ¿Lobo está? – sonreí.

- Está muy ocupado.

- Ya veo, ahí es cuando aparezco. Ya volveré, cariño. No te impacientes.

Cerré el móvil.

Estaba echando mucho de menos a Nahuel. Cada vez que Jake no estaba, aparecía el semi vampiro para hacerme compañía. Con él había ido por primera vez al cine. Nos recorríamos Forks cada vez que podíamos. Nos gustaba ir a un restaurante de comida italiana en Seattle, él siempre elegía diferentes clases de pastas, mientras que yo me dignaba a comer pizza. De tener el metabolismo de un humano normal, mi cuerpo no sería el que era. Pero lo que más me gustaba era salir de caza con él. Yo prefería los alces, a Nahuel le gustaban las cosas más difíciles. Me gustaba ver la negrura en sus castaños ojos, me gustaba verlo succionar la sangre de los animales, se veía salvaje, se veía anormal, como un ángel malvado, hermoso y siniestro.

No era que me gustase, lo veía meramente como mi mejor amigo, sólo que me llamaba la atención por sus rasgos mapuches, su piel más oscura que la mía y su no delicadeza al alimentarse.

Estiré mis brazos en el parking del instituto de modo que mis músculos se estiraron también para luego relajarse.

- Ok, ya estoy lista. Vámonos. – dijo tras de mí Mary.

- ¿Está todo bien con ese chico? – le pregunté señalando a un muchacho que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a mi amiga, su mirada era venenosa, no había nada de cariño en él en aquel momento.

- Claro que no lo está. – me respondió subiendo a su auto, yo la seguí a continuación. Ella siempre me devolvía hasta mi casa desde aquella primera vez. Yo no objetaba nada, pues siempre me volvía caminando y venir en auto era menos agotador. Me enfurruñé tanto cuando mi padre se negó a prestarme uno de sus tantos autos lujosos, que había decidido ir a pie desde entonces, me había negado a que me fueran a buscar. No quería nada de nadie en ese sentido, pues me hacía sentirme una niña y quería demostrar lo contrario.

- ¿Y bien…?

- Le he cortado. Y no le ha gustado nada pues tuve que hacerlo frente a uno de sus amigos. Dice que lo he dejado en ridículo. – me contó.

- Qué va. Ese es el orgullo machista. Además es un tarado. Nunca me ha caído bien.

- Pero si ni siquiera lo conoces, Nessie.

- Ya lo sé. Pero de conocerlo seguro que me caería mal. Se cree lindo y no lo es.

- Claro que lo es. Yo no salgo con tipos feos. – objetó.

- Tipos lindos son mi amigo Nahuel o Jake… - se me escapó, en realidad sólo había pensado en voz alta pero llamó la atención de mi amiga. Me miraba a mí en vez de fijar su vista en la carretera. Me sonrojé sin motivos.

- ¿Con que ahora encuentras lindo a Jake, eh?

- Cierra la boca. – hice una pausa. – Además jamás he dicho que sea lo contrario.

- Dijiste que no lo mirabas con ojos de mujer más bien con tus ojos bondadosos de mejor amiga. – rió.

- Sí, soy su amiga, pero siempre he visto su belleza, no soy estúpida.

- Gracias a Dios. Temía que lo fueras. – bromeó.

- Ja, ja. – dije mirando por la ventanilla.

- ¿Y quién es el otro sujeto? – preguntó después de un trecho de silencio.

- ¿Quién, Nahuel? Ya te lo he dicho, es mi otro amigo. Sólo soy gentil con… hombres y tú, claro está. – estaba a punto de decirle que sólo gentilizo con sujetos sobrenaturales, pero mejor me callé.

- ¿Así que es lindo? Nahuel, digo… - preguntó girando hacia el camino que nos dirigía a mi casa.

- Lo es. – admití.

- ¿Más que Jacob?

- No. Jake es más lindo. – volví a pensar en voz alta. – O… se igualan. – intenté disimular.

- Te gusta Jake.

- No me gusta y ya cierra la boca. Quiero llegar de una vez. – dije bufando. Ella sonrió satisfecha.

Seguimos el corto camino en silencio pero un gritito de asombro me sacó de mi reciente tranquilidad. Giré para mirar a mi amiga y me di cuenta de que tenía la vista fija al frente pero el auto ya estaba detenido. Seguí su mirada y me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a la entrada de la mansión. Volví a mirarla pero ella seguía de modo estupefacto mirando hacia fuera. Volví a seguir su mirada y entonces lo vi.

Estaba sentado sobre su motocicleta, vestía unos jeans y una camiseta que se ajustaba un poco a sus músculos. Estaba con la mirada perdida en el celular que le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Quedé mirándolo como si jamás lo hubiese visto. Desde que venía a casa un día por medio, lo echaba de menos aún más. Incluso más que a Nahuel que hacía un mes se había ido. Y cada vez que lo veía era como si descubriera algo nuevo y más hermoso en él.

Sonreí sin darme cuenta de que mis manos ya estaban desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad que bloqueaba mi cuerpo. Abrí la puerta como si tuviese un imán dentro de mí y se concentrara en él.

Jake me percibió y giró su rostro para mirarme, de inmediato ensanchó su sonrisa tan blanca y perfecta y se encaminó para encontrarme.

Me estrechó contra su cuerpo y yo enredé mis brazos en su cintura para no caerme, aunque sabía que jamás me dejaría caer.

- Hola preciosa. – me dijo con un nuevo brillo especial en los ojos.

- Hola Jake. – lo saludé tímida. – No te esperaba aquí. No todavía, quiero decir.

- Pude liberarme antes de la manada y vine a verte.

- ¿Por qué estás afuera?

- ¿Por qué crees? Tu padre se ha cabreado porque quiero llevarte conmigo a La Push. Le dije que no era su decisión y me dijo que me largara, aun así quise esperarte.

- Pobrecito mi lobo, siempre te está echando ese sujeto al que llamo padre. – bromeé.

- Sí, ríete. – hizo una pausa. – Iba a ir a buscarte al instituto pero Alice me ha dicho que tienes quién te traiga. – dijo señalando con la cabeza el auto de Mary, a la cual había olvidado completamente.

- Mierda, casi me olvido que estaba allí.

- Creí que era Nahuel quien te hacía perder la cabeza. – rió.

- Cierra la boca. – dije golpeándolo suavemente, seguramente ni siquiera había sentido mi tacto. Lo dejé unos segundos allí parado mientras me dirigí hacia mi amiga para despedirla. La pobre tenía la mirada perpleja. Su boca casi tocaba el suelo del auto y casi podía apreciar un hilo de baba descolgándose de su boca. Reí para mis adentros.

- Lo siento, Mary. Gracias por traerme.

- Es hermoso, Renesmee. Es… perfecto. ¿Has visto esa película…Inmortales, creo que se llama, donde aparecen los dioses con sus cuerpos perfectos? – me encogí de hombros. – Él se parece a esos dioses. ¿Cómo puedes no ver su… perfección?

- Vale, ya. Por hoy ya es suficiente. ¿Por qué quieres engancharme a mi mejor amigo?

- No quiero que te enganches, definitivamente. Lo quiero para mí. – admitió poniendo en marcha el coche. – Otro día me lo presentas, ¿vale? Ahora no estoy presentable.

Y se fue, antes de desaparecer miró hacia donde estaba pero sabía perfectamente que no era a mí a quién miraba.

- ¿Con qué dioses inmortales y cuerpos perfectos? – preguntó tras de mí haciéndome sobresaltar. Me había olvidado por un momento que tenía el oído tan sensible como nosotros, los vampiros.

- No, sólo eres un hombre lobo para mí. – dije encaminándome hasta su moto.

- Es la primera vez que escucho a una chica babearse por mí, y déjame decirte… que se siente muy bien. – concluyó cuando lo asesiné con mi mirada. - ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí. – le respondí subiéndome después de él a su Harley.

Ni siquiera me molesté en decirle a mi padre que me iba, seguramente ya lo había adivinado. Así que sólo me digné a enganchar mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de mi amigo. Sentía sus músculos tensarse, sentía su calor quemar las prendas de mi ropa hasta llegar a mi piel. Aun así no hice atisbo de apartarme. Crecí rodeada de ese calor y era la cosa que más me gustaba en todo mi universo de fantasía.


	4. Algo no anda bien

HOLA! CÓMO ESTAN? BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJAN. ME ENCANTA LEERLOS, ME INSENTIBAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO!

LES MANDO UN BESO ENORME. Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!

* * *

YO, QUILEUTE

* * *

CAPITULO 3 ~ ALGO NO ANDA BIEN

Llegamos al cabo de unos minutos, Jake volaba realmente en el asfalto y a mí eso me encantaba. Me gustaba sentir mi cabello enmarañándose con el aire, me gustaba cerrar los ojos y sentir el viento golpearme en la cara como una cachetada fría pero placentera.

- Puedes soltarme si quieres o bien… podemos seguir así. – me dijo al notar que aun mis manos lo sostenían. Me empujé de él y bajé de la moto pisando el suelo firme de la entrada de su casa. Suspiré con nostalgia, hacía bastante que no visitaba a Billy. Recordé lo mucho que me gustaba venir a esa casa tan pequeña pero tan acogedora. Recordé que cada vez que tenía que regresar lloraba y me sostenía con todas mis fuerzas sobre el picaporte de la puerta de entrada. Muchas veces lo había roto. Charlie era el encargado de venir a buscarme puesto que Bella o mi padre o cualquiera de mis tíos no podían pisar tierra quileute.

- Me gusta ser tu impronta. – solté como de la nada. Él, que iba unos pasos más delante que yo, se giró y clavó su mirada intensa en mis ojos. – Quiero decir… por eso yo puedo disfrutar el venir aquí. Puedo venir a visitarte, puedo recorrer la playa, puedo ir a las reuniones, a las fogatas. Eso… me gusta mucho.

- Me gusta que te guste lo que soy. – dijo rosando sus dedos temblorosos sobre mi mejilla.

- Me gusta todo lo que eres. Me gusta sentirme parte de tu vida.

- Oh, en eso te equivocas. – dijo sonriendo mientras se giraba hacia su casa, yo lo seguí con el ceño fruncido. – No eres parte de mi vida. Tú… eres mi vida. – me dijo cuando la puerta se abrió para reflejar a un contento Billy. Los movimientos desconocidos en mi estómago, fueron opacados cuando corrí hacia el padre de mi amigo para abrazarlo con fuerza. Por poco lo asfixio pero él no presentó molestia. Jake reía detrás de mí.

Cuando entramos un aroma familiar inundó mis pulmones. Era claramente el olor a sales de mar, provenientes de una de las ventanas abiertas, seguramente, también a madera, tierra húmeda y rayos de sol… mi Jake. Giré para encontrarme con su mirada. Le sonreí feliz.

- Si tuviese que elegir un lugar en todo el mundo para vivir, sería este. – dije.

- Creí que sería Brasil. – respondió mi lobo un poco serio. Bufé.

- Oh, cierra la boca, Jacob. Claro que le gusta estar aquí. Es la magia de La Push. – dijo Billy. – Ven siéntate a la mesa.

- La magia quileute querrás decir. – lo corregí.

- Oh, claro, si es que estás pensando en mi hijo, tienes razón. – rió mientras yo sólo me ruborizaba. Jake estaba a mi lado fingiendo mirar la televisión que estaba encendida, pero sabía que estaba escuchando de lo que hablábamos pues sus mejillas habían adquirido un poco de color rosa.

- Me refiero a todo. – dije. – Este lugar es genial. Jamás me cansaré de venir aquí.

- Pues creí que te habías cansado pues no venías por aquí hace mucho tiempo. – me reprochó Billy.

- Papá…

- Déjalo, Jake. Y perdona Billy, pero no. Sólo he tenido algunos exámenes y tenía que quedarme a estudiar. Que Jake no pudiese estar mucho conmigo, fue un alivio, ya que siempre me distraigo cuando estoy con él.

- Embustera. – me dio pequeño golpecito mi lobo sonriente. – Además yo sólo estoy contigo pocas veces.

- Claro. Sólo cuando me despierto, mientras desayuno, antes de irme al instituto, luego de eso… puedo seguir.

- No pensé que te molestara. De ahora en más, no te perseguiré tanto. – me dijo bajando la mirada a sus manos, me había malinterpretado y me sentí muy mal por eso.

- No te atrevas a dejar de verme. – le dije tomando sus manos. Mi piel se veía tan blanca sobre la suya. – Nada me molesta de ti, Jake. Si fuese por mí, dormiría a tu lado cada noche también.

Un carraspeo hizo que soltara sus manos de sopetón. Mis mejillas pasaron del rosa al rojo intenso. Me había olvidado por unos segundos de que Billy nos estaba haciendo compañía.

- ¿Qué quieres comer, Nessie? – me preguntó. – Hoy cocinará Jacob.

- ¿Yo? – se quejó él.

- Sí, tú.

- De ninguna manera, Billy. No quiero morir siendo tan joven. Mejor preparo algo yo. Pizza, claro. – sonreí.

- ¿Qué no puedes comer otra cosa que no sea esa? – me preguntó Jake arrugando el ceño. – Yo me empacharía de comer siempre lo mismo.

- ¿Tú, empacharte? – reí a carcajadas. – Además no como siempre lo mismo, también me gusta la sangre, más que nada. – dije mientras el rostro de Billy se iba tornando blanco. Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina antes de seguir metiendo la pata. El hecho era que él jamás se había acostumbrado a lo que yo era. Si bien me aceptaba y me quería tanto como a una nieta, el que nombre la sangre lo hacía palidecer.

Cuando estuve en la cocina, Jake estaba detrás de mí, preparando todas las cosas para que pudiera comenzar a cocinar.

- Nessie…

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Cuándo volverá Nahuel?

- ¿Otra vez? – le pregunté un tanto cansada de sus celos. Ya hacía un tiempo largo que Nahuel estaba con nosotros, sin embargo, Jake jamás se había acostumbrado, cada día, era el primer día del mapuche con nosotros. Bufé.

- No quiero iniciar una pelea. Conozco esa mirada.

- Pues entonces no me provoques, Jacob. – dije mientras revolcaba la harina sobre la mesada.

- Sólo estoy preguntándote. Quiero saber.

- ¿Es que lo extrañas?

- Claro que no. Sería asqueroso. ¿Tú? ¿Lo echas de menos? – preguntó con timidez. Esa era la manera en que más me agradaba Jake. Siempre parecía tan rudo, tan sobreprotector, pero sin embargo sus mejillas también se ruborizaban y sus orejas se tornaban en las puntas un tanto rojas y su lengua se trababa y su ceño se arrugaba poniéndose nervioso por no saber ocultar sus debilidades… Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y llevé mis manos a su rostro. Por unos segundos, mis palmas parecieron quedar pegadas en sus mejillas. Tragué saliva sintiendo cómo una especie de serpiente eléctrica se metía por mis venas para recorrer cada recoveco de mi cuerpo. Inevitablemente sentí escalofríos.

Quise apartarme pero en ese instante, Jake posó sus manos tibias y enormes, sobre las mías que eran tan pequeñas. Me sonrió y mis piernas temblaron. En un rincón de mi mente, dejé anotado buscar una explicación para cada sensación que estaba teniendo con mi mejor amigo. Pero en ese instante, preferí quedarme colgada de su mirada. Me transmitía confianza, tanta calidez, era como tomar sol un día nublado, mi sol… mi sol personal, tal como lo había llamado una vez mi madre.

- Sigamos con esto. – logré decir. Creí que insistiría con el tema "Nahuel" pero no. Se alejó de mí y nos dispusimos a seguir con la cena.

- Oye. Mira como me has dejado. – me dijo y lo vi con sus mejillas blancas por la harina.

- Ahora eres un frío. – bromeé.

- Es aburrido. Mejor tú eres la fría… - soltó antes de agarrar un puñado de harina y lanzármelo encima.

Corrimos por toda la casa, ensuciando los pasillos y en parte las paredes. Detuvimos las risas cuando Billy salió de su alcoba para regañarnos. En silencio volvimos a la cocina, como cachorros que desobedecieron a su madre, y terminamos la cena.

Comimos, hicimos chistes como era de costumbre y luego Jake me acompañó a mi casa en donde Edward ya se encontraba parado en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Bufé.

- Te veo luego. – se despidió mi amigo pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta lo detuve con mi mano apretando su brazo. - ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Cuándo qué? – preguntó confundido.

- ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? Cada vez tienes menos tiempo para estar conmigo. Yo sé que ya no soy lo suficientemente divertida. Desde que he crecido todo ha cambiado y quiero que sepas que no me gusta nada. – le solté sin importarme en lo más mínimo la presencia de mi padre a unos metros de nosotros. Jake lo miró pero en cuanto volvió la vista a mí, sólo volvimos a existir ambos.

- Lo siento mucho, Nessie. – se lamentó con un dejo de tristeza atravesando sus pupilas. – Ya sabes lo del chupasangre ese que viene a por nosotros. Cielo, no existe nada en el mundo que pueda querer más que estar a tu lado. – acarició mi mejilla, pero esta vez, a pesar del estremecimiento, no quise cerrar los ojos. Lo miré, con una mirada intensa como la de él al notarla. Su labio temblaba y mi boca se entreabrió ipso facto, como invitándolo a posarse allí.

- Jacob, ya te puedes ir. – se apareció Edward a mi lado, con los ojos tornados negros. Lo miré confundida. ¿Qué si no hubiera llegado? Jake sacudió su cabeza como despertando de un sueño y miró también a mi padre con el ceño fruncido.

- Está bien. – aceptó para mi asombro. – Nessie, intentaré venir mañana. Te lo prometo.

Sólo asentí.

- No hace falta, no me apetece sentir tu hediondez en mi casa. – le gruñó mi padre.

- ¡Edward! – lo regañé.

- Ya despídanse. – nos exigió volviendo a la entrada. Sentía sus ojos sobre nosotros.

- Bueno…

- Bueno… - dijimos al mismo tiempo seguido de una risita estúpida. ¿Qué nos ocurría? Actuar así era absurdo. – No, habla tú primero. – le dije.

- Ya te he dicho. Mañana vendré por ti. Te lo prometí.

- Entonces te esperaré. – le dije dejándole un beso en la mejilla. Me fui al instante. Era tonto lo que estaba haciendo, pero por algún motivo lo sentí extraño. Todo se volvía extraño ahora.

Al entrar a la mansión, pasé por alto la mirada acusadora de mi padre y subí a mi habitación para estar sola. Quería poner música y acostarme en la cama y pensar en mi comportamiento.

Había dicho que todo era extraño ahora y no había mentido. Desde que Mary se había babeado por Jake, todas esas palabras que decía, y la curiosidad por saber qué más veía ella que yo no, me llevaron a una conclusión. Que mi mejor amigo me parecía lindo. Lindo era poco. Hermoso. Al punto de llegar a la perfección. Pensé en su cabello, siempre enmarañado pero que lo hacía verse tan despreocupado, sus músculos bien marcados, su mirada profunda e incluso en su forma de lobo era descomunal. Su piel… a la que la luz del sol o de la luna transformaba en algo sumamente maravilloso, ni siquiera la piel de mi familia era tan llamativa como lo era la suya para mí. Y su efluvio… a mí no me parecía que tuviese olor a perro mojado, más bien era la naturaleza misma, de la que tanto formaba parte, llevaba impregnado el aroma del bosque, de los árboles y su madera, de la tierra húmeda y esa fragancia a masculinidad que se diferenciaba de todos.

Me lo imaginé de la mano con Mary, me los imaginé riendo juntos. Muchas veces yo había tomado su mano, por lo tanto, me la imaginaba ocupando mi lugar. Luego en mi mente, se besaron y ella lo tomaba con fuerza del cuello para atraerlo hacía él. Él gustoso la envolvía en sus fuertes brazos.

Abrí mis ojos. No estaba imaginando, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. El corazón me latía con fuerza y en mi interior se produjo un sentimiento mezquino y cargado de celos. Tonta de mí, egoísta.

Quizás a Jacob le gustase mi amiga, quizás en ella encontraba una compañera, alguien más humano para continuar con su vida, alguien que no era sobrenatural, quizás una Emily, una Rachel para él.

El corazón se me contrajo. No sabía a qué punto me afectaría que él mantuviese una relación con alguien. Siempre había estado para mí. Y a pesar de que yo era su impronta, las cosas no tenían por qué seguir su curso. Además, sólo éramos amigos. Jake era mucho más grande que yo, tenía experiencia como Mary, yo estaba encerrada en un cuerpo adolescente, sin embargo no llegaba a los 9 años.

Bufé adolorida, frustrada, angustiada, y con cosquillas en mi estómago producidas al recordar en cada parpadeo la sonrisa de mi lobo.

No me había dado cuenta pero nada había cambiado, más que yo misma. Arrugué el ceño entre las sábanas pensando en si estaba volviéndome loca o en si era cierto y real que Jake para mí, era algo más, por no decir que lo era todo…

La mañana había sido totalmente desastrosa para mí. Con todo lo que había estado pensando sobre Jake, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la santa noche. Mis ojeras eran prominentes y mi piel se veía mucho más pálida que la normal. Intenté arreglarme para no estar tan mal para cuando viniera Jake, pero él no apareció.

Lo esperé a la mañana, lo esperé a la tarde y no había noticias suyas. Él había prometido venir a verme, cuando hacía una promesa siempre la cumplía.

Me preocupé y no tuve más opción que llamar a su casa para saber de Jake, en todo el día no había tenido noticias, porque sabía que si no vendría, me llamaría, pero no lo había hecho y yo estaba muy impaciente.

- Hola. – atendió una voz sumamente reconocida para mí.

- ¿Charlie? – pregunté aunque sabía que se trataba de mi abuelo.

- Oh, hola pequeña. Seguramente estarás buscando a Jacob, ¿verdad?

- Pues, sí. ¿Qué haces tú allí? ¿Estás de visita?

- No, precisamente. – respondió dudoso. – Ha ocurrido algo hoy, Renesmee.

En ese mismo instante un nudo en la garganta se formó en mi interior haciendo que mi respirar se dificultara. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue Jake, quizás le había pasado algo malo. Él mismo había dicho que estaba preocupado por ese vampiro que se la pasa ninguneando a los lobos como buscando algo de ellos. Intenté hablar pero no me salía la voz. – Tranquila, Jake está bien.

Suspiré aliviada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Uno de los chicos ha salido herido. Jake está con él en la casa de Emily. Yo estoy por aquí para hacerle compañía a Billy ya que Sue también está con los demás.

- ¿Quién fue? ¿Qué ocurrió?

- No lo sé, en realidad. – dijo y recordé que él prefería no meterse en temas demasiados fantasiosos.

- Bien. Luego hablaremos, abuelo. Me tengo que ir.

- De acuerdo, dale mucho cariño a tu madre de mi parte. Ya me haré un tiempo para ir a verlos.

- Está bien, le mandaré tu saludo. Adiós. – dije y colgué.

Me dirigí a mi armario y me vestí con algo más cómodo y salí disparada de mi habitación. Por el pasillo iba gritando mentalmente para que mi padre me esperara abajo ya que quería pedirle un favor.

- De ninguna manera. – me dijo una vez que llegué allí.

- Por favor, papá. Llegaré más rápido en auto que corriendo. Necesito ir a la casa de Em.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó mi madre haciendo su entrada triunfal.

- Renesmee quiere ir a La Push y me está pidiendo prestado uno de los autos. – le informó.

- Es tarde, hija. Ya está oscureciendo. ¿Para qué quieres ir hasta casa de Emily? – me dijo ella.

- Ha ocurrido algo. Uno de los chicos ha resultado herido hoy. Seguramente de la manada de Jake pues él ha tenido que quedarse allí. Quiero ir a ver quién está mal. Quiero estar con Jacob.

- Justamente no irás. – dijo mi padre en tono monocorde.

- Oh, vamos, papá. No es momento para una de tus escenas de celos.

- No estoy celoso. Si alguien ha resultado herido, el estar fuera es peligroso. Mejor espera al perro aquí. No saldrás por esa puerta. No te dejaré.

- Mamá… - le rogué con la mirada tras la negativa de Edward.

- Lo siento, cariño. Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre. Algo anda mal en esos bosques, alguien ha herido a ese chico, no te pondré en peligro.

- ¡Sólo quiero ir a casa de Emily! – grité girándome para irme a la habitación. A la mierda el mensaje que me había dado Billy para ella.

Llegué arriba mientras caminaba inquieta de un lado a otro haciendo que mis manos parecieran un revoltijo de dedos, no podía dejar de moverlas nerviosas. Cualquiera pensaría que era absurda mi reacción, pero el hecho era que estaba sumamente encariñada con los chicos de La Push. Pensé en Seth, mi amigo quisquilloso y revoltoso. En Leah, que si bien en un principio nos llevábamos mal, el tiempo nos había hecho ser grandes amigas, al punto de contarnos secretos y cuchichear sobre chicos. En Embry, con su rostro tan hermoso y sereno, pero que sin embargo mostraba lo contrario con sus actos. Todos ellos eran importantes para mí. También se habían vuelto parte de mi familia. Necesitaba ir con ellos. El día que habían venido los Vulturis por mi culpa, ellos habían estado para mí, estaban dispuestos a luchar por mí así que ahora era mi turno. Quería demostrarles que yo también estaba en los buenos y en los malos momentos para ellos.

Abrí las puertas que daban al balcón luego de agarrar mi mochila y meter allí alguna cosas. No iba a desobedecer a Edward. Él había dicho que no podía salir por la puerta, pero no había hablado de las ventanas. Sonreí por dentro mientras comenzaba mi trote para hundirme en el bosque.

* * *

**Qué les ha parecido?**


	5. Mensaje

HOLA COMO ESTAN? DISCULPEN MI TARDANZA, PERO ES QUE ME RELEÍ ESTE CAPITULO MUCHAS VECES Y NO ME HA GUSTADO NADA COMO HA QUEDADO. NO LO SÉ. QUIZÁS NO ESTÉ DE ANIMO PARA QUE ME GUSTE.

DIGANME USTEDES QUÉ LES HA PARECIDO. YA SABEN QUE ACEPTO CRÍTICAS Y LO QUE SEA QUE QUIERAN SUGERIRME.

GRACIAS POR EL CARIÑO DE SIEMPRE.

BESOS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!

* * *

**YO, QUILEUTE**

* * *

CAPITULO 4 ~ MENSAJE

Los árboles absorbían la poca luminosidad que quedaba, el bosque estaba más oscuro que lo normal, aun así no era motivo para aminorar el paso. Mis piernas no eran tan veloces como lo eran mis tíos o mis padres, ni siquiera como era mi Jake. Pero definitivamente no corría como una humana. Intenté ponerle todo mi esmero para llegar pronto a la frontera de La Push pero el camino parecía alargarse en cada paso que daba.

De pronto me frené. No quería hacerlo pero así fue. Algo involuntario. Mi cuerpo se empezó a descomponer del miedo. Sentí invadidas mis rodillas como si dos manos invisibles me sujetaran allí e inmovilizaran mi paso. Me concentré en los arbustos, opacando mi miedo lo más que podía, me concentré en los árboles, en las sombras que ocultaban la respuesta a mis actos.

Otra vez la sensación de miedo me invadía. Mi cuerpo temblaba mientras intentaba hacerme entender que el miedo sólo es parte de nuestras mentes. Que sólo debía controlarlo, controlarme. Y otra vez fui valiente.

Me sentí enojada. ¿Quién estaba jugando conmigo? Definitivamente sería el vampiro que molestaba a los lobos desde hace un tiempo. Gruñí para mi sorpresa.

- ¿Quién eres? – grité a la nada con una voz estrepitosa.

No hubo respuestas más que la libertad de mis movimientos. No lo dudé, no quería arriesgarme y salí corriendo con el corazón latiéndome a mil por horas. Corrí, corrí como un conejo escapándose de algún depredador. No quise mirar hacia atrás pero me sentí observada. Algo me estaba acompañando, algo a mi alrededor me seguía pero sabía que no me quería hacer daño, sólo me seguía detrás. Era un vampiro, lo olfateé en el aire, por ende si quisiera luchar conmigo, ya lo hubiese hecho y me habría alcanzado. Aun así seguí corriendo.

Visualicé a lo lejos la frontera, respiré triunfante y me adentré en los bosques quileutes. Ahora ya nada me seguía, pero no frené mi velocidad. Sentí el olor a salitre entrar en mis pulmones, luego ya estuve pisando la arena blanca con mis pies.

Fue entonces cuando recién aminoré mis pasos. No quería que Jake me viera asustada. Sabía que iría corriendo a perseguir a esa cosa y yo sólo quería acompañarlo mientras cuidaba de su hermano de manada. Respiré profundamente varias veces y seguí mi camino.

No fui a su casa, me arriesgué y me dirigí directamente a la casa de Emily, rogando porque aun siguiera allí. Me acomodé la ropa un poco, ya que estaba hecho un lío con los pelos todos enredados y despeinados a causa de la corrida que me había pegado. Pero antes de tocar la puerta la puerta se había abierto de golpe.

Sus ojos me observaban confusos, llevaba sus pantalones cortos y su pecho desnudo, como ya era costumbre, sólo que era yo la que no se acostumbraba a verlo así. Le sonreí con una mueca tímida e inmediatamente estiró su brazo para tomar mi muñeca y atraerme hacía él. Yací en su pecho por unos segundos en los que había deseado que fuera una eternidad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó apartándome unos centímetros de él.

- Te he llamado… es que… No venías a verme y me preocupé. Me han dicho que ocurrió algo malo. ¿Estás…?

- Sí, yo estoy bien. – me respondió. – Ven, vamos dentro. Está haciendo un poco de frío.

Pero yo no lo tenía. Ese abrazo había saciado mi congelamiento corporal, con él cerca ya nada me pasaba. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando reaccionar. No estaba allí para babearme con mi mejor amigo. Estaba allí para saber qué había ocurrido.

- ¿Quién ha resultado herido? – pregunté mientras nos sentábamos en uno de los sillones del pequeño living.

- Sam.

- ¿Sam? – pregunté atónita. Realmente me había sorprendido. Siempre lo había visto como el más fuerte de todos. Imaginármelo en estado de debilidad me resultó un poco difícil.

- Sí. Es que se ha arriesgado por salvar a Leah.

- Oh. – hice una pausa. - ¿De quién? – pregunté estúpidamente pues yo sabía la respuesta.

- Creo que estamos jodidos. – bufó pesadamente. Instintivamente tomé su mano provocando su sorpresa. Me miró con esos ojos suyos tan profundos haciendo que quedara colgada de ellos unos segundos en los que vi prohibido parpadear. – Tengo que hablar con Carlisle.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté nerviosa. Se mostraba preocupado, realmente preocupado. Y eso se me contagiaba fácilmente, todo lo que hacía o sentía se me contagiaba fácilmente como si fuésemos una misma persona.

- Mira, te contaré todo cuando estemos en tu casa, más tranquilos. No quiero que Em escuche. Ya está demasiado preocupada por cómo ha venido Sam hoy. Y como está con el embarazo… bueno tú sabes, no quiero estresarla más. – dijo señalando con la cabeza una de las habitaciones donde seguramente estaba su hermano de manada descansando.

- Jake… ¿Sam está muy grave?

- No, no tanto pero está bastante mascullado. Nada que en unos dos días la magia quileute no pueda resolver. – me dijo riendo, pero no era su sonrisa radiante de siempre.

Entró a una de las habitaciones y salió de allí con una camiseta puesta, suspiré rendida. Ya tendría más de su cuerpo más adelante. ¡Maldita niñata, están pasando cosas realmente graves y tú derritiéndote por tu amigo!

Fuimos caminando en silencio hasta su casa, dónde lo esperé fuera mientras él entraba a su garaje para sacar su moto.

Me subí tras él aferrándome con todas mis fuerzas a su cuerpo. El bosque estaba cerca y me pregunté si esa cosa que me había encontrado en mi camino a La Push, seguía allí. Tragué saliva.

- Un momento. – me dijo girándose un poco para verme. - ¿Cómo es que has llegado hasta aquí? No, espera, esa no es la pregunta. ¿Edward te ha dejado venir hasta aquí? – yo sólo le sonreí y ya supo mi respuesta. – Maldición, Nessie, ahora nos arrancará la cabeza.

- No tenía pensado volver hoy. – Le dije antes de que pusiera su vista al frente, lo sentí tensarse bajo mis manos. – He traído mi pijama en esta mochila, tenía pensado quedarme a dormir contigo.

- ¿Estás loca? – dijo bajándose de la moto y desprendiéndome de él. Lo miré confusa. - ¿Y me lo dices así?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo la manera en que te lo digo? – suspiró.

- Edward me matará. Yo lo sé.

- ¿Qué tienes que ver tú si ha sido una decisión mía, Jake? – le pregunté con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué no conoces a tu padre? Seguramente pensará que te he obligado, secuestrado, o algo así. Nunca se cabreará del todo contigo, siempre soy yo el problema. ¡Cielos! Qué suerte que te lo he preguntado, y que suerte que no te has quedado a dormir aquí.

- ¿Es que… es que no quieres dormir conmigo? – le pregunté decepcionada, él caminó lo poco que le faltaba para acercarse a mí y tomó mis manos dulcemente, antes de que hablara, hablé yo. – Antes te gustaba dormir conmigo. Venías todas las noches a mi habitación y te tirabas a mi lado a leerme algún cuento o a cantarme alguna canción para que me durmiera. Todo ha cambiado. Desde que he crecido…

- Lo siento. – se disculpó posando sus dedos en mis labios para que me callara. – Ya te he dicho que no hay nada más que no quiera hacer más que estar a tu lado, Nessie… Pero… ya no eres una niña… Edward… Tu padre te sobreprotege más que antes y no me permite dormir contigo. No sé qué se piensa que soy, algún tipo de violador o algo así. Si fuese por mí, seguiría estando cada noche a tu lado, leyéndote cuentos o cantándote canciones a pesar de lo desastrosa que sea mi voz. – me sonrió.

- Tu voz me gusta. – le dije. - ¿Por qué tuvieron que cambiar las cosas? Ojalá nunca hubiera crecido tan rápido.

- Pienso que tenemos que acostumbrarnos a esto. – dijo ahora subiendo una de sus manos hasta mi mejilla. – Mi pequeña Nessie…

- No soy pequeña. – solté un tanto ofendida.

- No te entiendo entonces. Me dices que quieres que me quede contigo para que te lea algunos cuentos o te cante canciones como cuando eras niña, sin embargo ahora me dices que no lo eres. ¿Qué quieres de mí, mujer? – dijo entre risas bromistas.

- Te quiero a ti. – le dije seria depositando mis ojos en los suyos. Se puso serio ipso facto para instalar su mirada oscura e hipnotizadora en mí. Mis piernas temblaron encima de aquella moto que ahora me sostenía. No sabía por qué ahora se me había dado por intentar conquistar a mi mejor amigo. Hacía tan poco sólo me dedicaba a negar que me gustase. Ahora claramente era una certeza.

- Será mejor que iniciemos la marcha. – dijo dejándome un beso en la coronilla haciéndome hiperventilar. Era absurdo lo que estaba haciendo. Seguramente Jake me veía como a una amiga, como a una niña, como el vampiro que soy, no lo sé. Lo mejor sería darme una ducha de agua bien fría y aclarar allí mis ideas. Estaba hecha un alboroto. Parecía que mis hormonas comenzaran a actuar recién ahora.

Nos fuimos de su casa rápido y en cuanto estacionamos la moto enfrente de la mansión, mi padre salió disparado con el rostro lleno de decepción y enojo.

- Renesmee, estás en graves problemas. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? – arrojó sin darme tiempo a bajarme de la moto. Jake apagó el motor y pisamos el suelo vigilados por la mirada acusadora de Edward. Agaché mi rostro y me olvidé de que había sido tan valiente hacía un rato. Cuando mi padre se mostraba realmente cabreado y con esos ojos suyos tan negros, me daba miedo. Pero no porque me dejara sin salida, sin ir de excursión o sin mirar televisión, sino porque sabía que podía prohibirme ver a Jacob y eso se me hacía insostenible.

Recordé la única vez en que eso ocurrió. Fue cuando había mordido a Charlie cegada por la sed. Sólo tenía unos 10 años físicos, pero para que entendiese que no debía volver a hacer eso, le negó la entrada a la casa a mi lobo por tres días. Me vi de pie en la pared de cristal de la entrada, viendo desde dentro a mi lobo fuera. Papá tuvo que levantarme el castigo puesto que no paraba de llorar. Además estaba acostumbrada a que Jacob me hiciera dormir y pues en esos días, no había conseguido dormir nada. Tenía ojeras enormes para mi edad y eso había disgustado a mi padre.

- Lo siento. – me disculpe sin mirarlo.

- Entren adentro, ahora. – nos exigió. Jake no se dejaba mandar por él cuando daba una orden, pero sabía a qué nos ateníamos por lo que entró conmigo a mi lado sin chistar.

Mamá se abalanzó a velocidad vampírica sobre mí. Me tocaba el rostro como cerciorándose de que no estuviese herida o algo así. Me pareció absurdo pero luego recordé lo que sucedió en el bosque. Y realmente me di cuenta de que había estado mal en escapar de casa. Podría haber salido herida, había sido muy egoísta.

- Me alegro que te des cuenta, Renesmee. – dijo mi padre en respuesta a mis pensamientos. – Sentémonos, por favor. – indicó, más para Jacob que para mí. En ese instante me di cuenta de que también había leído los pensamientos de mi lobo pues no dejaba de verlo y su ceño estaba inmensamente clavado sobre sus ojos.

Todos se pusieron alrededor de nosotros, que estábamos sentados juntos. Jake tomaba mi mano, como siempre y me trasmitía toda esa serenidad suya a pesar que sabía que lo que tenía que contar no era nada agradable.

- Padre, Jacob quiere hablarte sobre algo. Bueno, quiere contarnos algo a todos. – dijo Edward. – Comienza, por favor. – estaba un tanto inquieto, lo noté en el movimientos de sus manos que luego sucumbieron cuando mi madre se hizo cargo.

- Bueno, seguramente ya sabrán que hoy ha salido herido uno de nosotros. Fue Sam. – Bella se llevó la mano a la boca, seguramente se había asombrado tanto como yo. Jake se percató de su reacción y siguió hablando rápido. – Tranquila, ahora está bien. Está recuperándose, Bells. – tragó saliva y volvió a mirar a todos, Carlisle era el que más concentrado estaba en escucharlo. – La cosa es que pasó algo que nos ha metido hasta la mierda. Se nos presentó frente a nosotros un vampiro con cara de vejestorio, decía llamarse Michael y que pertenece al clan Vulturis. – no pude evitar pegar un respingo cuando escuché lo innombrable, mi lobo inmediatamente me apegó a él. – Dijo que quería hablar con el alfa de la manada. Estábamos Leah, Shubael, Sam y yo, haciendo la rutina normal de cada día. Sam se adelantó un paso, luego de pedirme permiso, cosa que creí estúpida ya que él también es un alfa como yo. – Rosalie rodó los ojos cuando notó que Jake ya comenzaba a irse de tema.

- Ya. – casi gritó. – Ve al grano.

- Tranquila, rubia. – le azuzó Jake. – Bueno la cuestión, es que este viejo, exigía hablar con el alfa pero transformado en humano, quería verle la cara y bla bla bla. Nos parecía totalmente estúpido mostrarnos ante ese chupasangre de ese modo. Por lo que di la orden de persecución y sabe Dios que me equivoqué. Lo admito. Tomé una decisión apresurada. Leah se lanzó a él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y algo extraño ocurrió. Ella cayó frente a nosotros aullando de dolor y en un intento desesperado Sam se me adelantó y se lanzó también al viejo tomándolo un poco por sorpresa. Pero fue rápido. Y se colocó detrás de Sam apretándole las costillas. – hice un gesto de dolor y otra vez mi Jake me acercó a él, casi no había espacio entre nosotros. – Me miró justo cuando estaba por saltarle, y me paralicé.

- ¿Te dio miedo, chucho? ¿Un vejestorio chupasangre, como lo llamas tú? – le bromeó Rosalie de mala gana.

- Cállate de una vez, rubia. – le gritó Jake nervioso, ésta se quedó en silencio. – Creo que ese vampiro tenía un don, y no se imaginan lo horrendo que fue. Se me trabaron los patas y un frío aterrador había comenzado a recorrerme entero. Miré a Shubael y estaba llorando. Estaba aterrado, Carlisle. Yo, por mi parte, no sentí miedo pero sí estuve paralizado. No estoy exagerando.

- Tranquilo. Te creo. – le dijo mi abuelo con el rostro dubitativo.

- No es que tenga miedo pero presiento que algo oscuro se avecina. Este chupasangre me dijo que sabía que yo era el verdadero Alfa de los Alfas, descendiente de alguien de poder en la tribu. Sabía mi nombre porque dijo que nos ha estado vigilando. Entonces recordé a ese vampiro que nos ha estado jodiendo estos días. Carlisle, me ha dicho que he sido "bendecido" por Aro. Quiere que mi manada y yo nos unamos a ellos.

- Oh, por Dios. – exclamó Alice. – No lo vi venir. No vi nada respecto a las decisiones de Aro o de alguno de los Vulturis.

- No podrías haberlo hecho, involucra a los metamórfos. Sabes que no los puedes ver. – la contuvo Jasper.

- Edward, qué haremos. – habló mi madre con el rostro contrariado.

- No. No vine aquí para que ustedes se nos unieran en la lucha. Sólo quiero saber cómo se manejan, sé que Carlisle fue uno de ellos hace un tiempo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Lucha? – pregunté pudiendo hablar por fin. Jake se giró a verme y acarició mi mejilla, pero sentí que no podía calmarme esta vez con una caricia.

- Debo luchar, Nessie. No puedo dejar que esta gente se salga con la suya. Debo proteger a mi tribu, eso es lo que hago. Para eso fui escogido.

- ¿Y qué hay de mí? – le pregunté algo enfadada. - ¿Qué si te pasa algo? ¿Me dejarías sola?

- Renesmee… - se interpuso mi padre.

- Lo… lo siento. No quise… no quise que pensaras eso. Tú sí me importas, Nessie.

- Pues, entonces no pelees. No te arriesgues por algo de lo que no saldrás triunfante. Discutámoslo, busquemos otra solución. – dije desesperada conteniendo las lágrimas en mis ojos.

- Renesmee. – otra vez mi padre. – Quiero que te tranquilices.

- ¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿No acabas de escuchar lo que éste… tarado quiere hacer? Es mi lobo. Es mi Jake. Soy su impronta. No podré soportarlo si algo le ocurre. – dije al fin quebrándome.

Llegué mis manos a mi rostro humedecido con la desesperación a cuestas en mis palmas temblorosas. Un flash vino a mi mente, en dónde estaba sola con la ausencia de mi lobo clavándose en mi corazón para siempre. Pero salí de mi letargo cuando sus cálidos brazos me levantaron del lugar e hicieron fuerza en mis brazos para que levantase el rostro y lo viera. Le obedecí y vi sus ojos. Profundos, oscuros, preocupados, tristes por mí…

- No digas eso. – me susurró al oído y otra vez estaba estremeciéndome. Mis piernas vibraron, mi piel se erizó y ya no pude quitar mi mirada de la suya. – Tú estás en primer lugar, Nessie. Antes que cualquier otra cosa. Pero debes entender que soy el Alfa, que tengo a cargo a mis hermanos, no puedo dejarlos solos en esto por quedarme a tu lado mientras ellos luchan por su pueblo… por mi pueblo. – hizo una pausa. – Imagínate que venga alguien y quiera esclavizar a tu familia. Imagínalo. ¿Tú te vendrías conmigo y dejarías que ellos se las arreglaran solos? Yo ahora mismo, frente a todos, te juro que no me pasará nada. Que volveré a ti. Siempre.

No me resistí. Lo abracé, lo abracé como si se me fuese la vida en ello. Me apreté a él sin dejar milímetros de por medio. Inspiré su efluvio, aquel que tanto me gustaba. Y él hizo lo mismo en mi cabeza.

- Lo siento. Es que… me aterra el pensar que te pueda ocurrir algo, Jake. – dije apartándome.

- No me ocurrirá nada. Te lo aseguro. – me sonrió.

Me volví a sentar y noté que todos nos estaban mirando. Para mi sorpresa todos tenían una mueca en sus blancos y perfectos rostros. Hasta tía Rosalie sonreía, pero luego cuando detuve mis ojos en ella volvió a ponerse seria.

- Aquella vez, en la que han venido para ver a Renesmee, Aro se quedó alucinado con los lobos. Lo pude ver. Puedo jurar, conociéndolo, que se quedó hasta maravillado y se imaginó que podría tenerlos en su guardia como, disculpa la palabra, sus perros guardianes. – soltó mi abuelo para seguir con el tema mirando a Jacob.

- Y un carajo. Nosotros no le servimos a nadie más que a nuestro pueblo. Y menos a un chupasangre como ese. – dijo éste enojado.

- Lo sabemos. Y nada bueno resultaría de aquello. – habló mi padre. - ¿Te han dicho cuándo vendrían por una respuesta?

- No. No nos han dicho nada.

- Este Michael tiene un don muy poderoso. He oído hablar de él pero no mucho. Llamaré a nuestro amigo Eleazar para preguntarle del tema. – dijo desapareciendo en la casa, Esme lo siguió.

- Jacob, ¿por qué dices que habrá una lucha? Sé muy bien que no se entregarán a ellos. ¿Pero qué te hace decir que ellos tomarán a mal la negativa? – preguntó Emmett.

- ¿Estás de broma? ¿Crees que tomaría a bien una negativa? – le respondió él.

- Tienes razón. Lo siento, estoy ansioso por una pelea. – sonrió mi tío.

- Ya dije que no quiero que se involucren en esto. – soltó serio mi lobo.

- Ya lo estamos, de hecho. – dijo mi padre. - ¿Tú crees que Renesmee se quedará aquí sentada mientras tú luchas por tu vida? – inmediatamente él giró a verme.

- Tú me acabas de decir que lucharas por tu pueblo, que no dejaras solos a tus hermanos, porque tú los amas. Y yo… te quiero. Eres parte de esta familia también.

- No, Nessie. Eso sí que no. Tú no te pondrás en peligro. – me discutió.

- Entonces deja que nosotros estemos con ustedes. – le soltó mi padre con una sonrisa de suficiencia, seguramente al leer en la mente de Jake la respuesta. Éste bufó.

- De acuerdo. Pero, oye Edward… no quiero a Nessie metida en esto.

- Jake…

- No. – me negó él levantando un poco la voz, me quedé callada. – No te voy a poner en peligro, Nessie.

- Hecho. – aceptó mi padre.


	6. Historias de Terror

HOLA! BUENO, NO SÉ SI HABRÁN LEÍDO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR O NO LES HA GUSTADO. USTEDES NO DUDEN EN DECIRMELO.

AHORA MISMO ESTOY SUBIENDO UN NUEVO CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. DÍGANME QUÉ TAL LES HA PARECIDO. DEL ANTERIOR SÓLO HE RECIBIDO UN REVIEW POR LO QUE NO SÉ QUE SUCEDE. QUIZÁS NO HAYA NADIE INTERESADO REALMENTE EN ESTA HISTORIA, RECONOZCO QUE NO HE ESTADO CON MUCHA IMAGINACION ESTOS DÍAS. LES PIDO PERDÓN. PERO ENTIENDO QUE TAMBIÉN, QUIZÁS NO PUEDAN CONECTARSE POR EL MOMENTO, ME HA PASADO! ASI QUE NO PASA NADA!

PERO YA HE DICHO, HE RECIBIDO UN REVIEW, POR LO TANTO HAY ALGUIEN LEYENDO JAJAJA. Y ES SUFICIENTE PARA SEGUIR SUBIENDO!

BESOS ENORMES A TODOS MIS LECTORES.

KARI.

* * *

**YO, QUILEUTE**

* * *

CAPITULO 5 ~ HISTORIAS DE TERROR

Luego de esa última palabra, toda mi familia se dispersó alrededor de la casa. Observé que Emmett se dedicaba a mirar fútbol americano, Rosalie lo acompañaba mientras jugueteaba con su cabello como si nada. Jasper se había unido a mi padre donde luego se unió mi lobo. Seguramente estarían hablando de estrategias de batallas y esas cosas, no quise prestar mucha atención, pues si volvía a escuchar la palabra "luchar" juraría que estallaría.

Busqué a mi madre y la vi en un rincón mirándome con esos ojos dorados suyos, esos tan cálidos y maternales que me miraban desde siempre. Intenté sonreírle pero sólo me salió una mueca. De inmediato se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

- Sé cómo te sientes. – me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

- Todo marchaba bien. Es decir, normal. Y ahora ocurre esto y yo no sé cómo actuar, no sé si podré sobrellevar todo esto con ligereza como lo hace el resto.

- No llevamos el asunto con ligereza. Sabemos que tú estás involucrada. Y Jake es mi mejor amigo. Son dos personas importantes para mí, tú más porque eres mi hija y quiero que todo salga bien para tú no sufras por nada.

- Jake también es mi mejor amigo. – pensé en voz alta, no estaba celosa ni nada, sólo que me pareció raro que madre e hija tuvieran a una misma persona por mejor amigo. Sabía que ellos lo eran desde siempre, por lo que no podía objetar nada, aunque no lo sintiera.

- Lo sé. Y también eres su imprimada. – la miré.

- ¿Qué significa eso entonces? – le pregunté justo antes de que se apareciera tía Alice.

- Nessie, mejor que te vayas a acostar. Mientras tú no estabas, ha llamado Mary para decirte que vendrá por ti para ir al instituto. Pero que vendrá antes porque quiere hacer unas compras. Déjame decirte que le he pedido permiso para ir yo también y ha aceptado. – festejó alegre.

- Genial. – dije con pocas ganas.

- Ah, Renesmee. – se metió mi padre que estaba escuchando la conversación, se nos unió seguido de mi tío y de Jake que se colocó a mi lado sin dudarlo. – Estás castigada.

- ¿Cuál es mi castigo? – pregunté cansada. El único castigo que tenía era estar pasando por esto de los Vulturis e imaginarme que Jacob podría no volver de aquella batalla.

- Por empezar, ya puedes ir llamándole a tu amiga porque no irás de compras a ningún lado. Segundo, te llevaré y te iré a buscar yo mismo cada día al instituto. – puse los ojos en blanco. – Si yo no puedo ir, irá cualquiera de tus tíos contigo. Tercero… - miró a Jacob y éste se puso duro. – No irás a La Push hasta nuevo aviso.

- Oye… - comenzaba a quejarse Jake.

- ¿Quieres que le prohíba verte también? – ambos nos quedamos callados. – Renesmee lo que has hecho hoy ha sido una inconsciencia. ¿Mira si te hacia lo mismo que a Sam?

- ¿De qué hablas? – lo frenó Jacob y luego me lanzó una mirada interrogativa.

- Iba a contártelo luego. – le dije bajando la mirada al suelo.

- ¿Qué…?

- Renesmee se ha encontrado con ese vampiro, Michael, hoy. – lo interrumpió mi padre. – Se ha puesto en peligro por desobedecerme.

- Nessie… ¿qué has hecho? ¿Estás loca? – me regañó Jake.

- Vale, ya dije que lo siento, ¿si? Sólo quería estar contigo. Quería saber quién había resultado herido. Sólo estaba preocupada.

- Cielo, no debiste… - dijo mi lobo acariciando mi mejilla, me estremecí hasta la punta de los pies. - ¿Has podido escapar?

- De hecho, la ha dejado escapar.

- Ya deja de meterte en mi cabeza, papá. – grité. – Estoy bien, Jake. ¿Me ves? Ahora sólo quiero irme a dormir. Estoy agotada y realmente, estresada.

- Nessie… - volvió a insistir preocupado.

- Por favor, Jake… sólo quiero un poco de… paz.

- De acuerdo, pero luego hablaremos del tema. Te dejo descansar. Iré a la casa de Emily a darle las noticias a Sam.

- ¿No te quedarás un rato conmigo? – le pregunté.

- No puede quedarse. – contestó mi padre por él.

- Edward… - empezó a hablar mi madre. – Creo que deberías dejar que charlaran sobre esto un rato y a solas.

- Pueden ir al despacho si así lo prefieren. – dijo éste.

- Edward, primero quítale el primer castigo a Nessie, déjala ir de compras conmigo y Mary. – moví mi cabeza para que mi padre dejara el castigo.

- Claro. – asintió mi padre a modo de castigo. ¡Maldición!

- Papá, por favor… necesito que Jake se quede conmigo hasta que me duerma. No podré pegar un ojo en toda la noche sino.

- Me portaré bien, Edward. – le dijo mi lobo.

- Vale, suban antes de que me arrepienta. Igual los estaré vigilando. – dijo señalándose la cabeza.

Sonriente, tomé la mano de Jacob y subimos juntos a mi habitación.

Entré a mi vestidor y me puse el pijama mientras Jake me esperaba en el cuarto. Cuando salí lo vi de espaldas a mí, mirando por los ventanales que mostraban el cielo nocturno en todo su esplendor, rara vez se veían las estrellas en los paisajes de Forks. La luna brillaba muy en lo alto desparramando sus rayos de luz pura por todo el bosque, iluminándolo sin remedio. Y también iluminaban a mi lobo.

Se giró y lo vi tan precioso. Me miraba con ojos intensos y oscuros. Cómo me gustaban esos ojos. Siempre lograban atraparme, derrumbarme, convencerme de lo perfecto que era todo él.

- ¿Lista para un cuento? – sonrió.

- Claro. – le respondí caminando hasta mi cama, me metí bajo las sábanas y él me siguió sólo que se recostó por encima de las mismas. Bufé en mi interior.

Su brazo me envolvió alrededor y yo me giré para descansar mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Su mano se perdía una y otra vez por mi cabello haciendo que mis ojos se cerraran relajados.

- No sé qué cuento contarte. – dijo un poco angustiado.

- Sólo quédate hasta que me duerma. – le imploré levantando la cabeza para verlo mejor. Me volvió a sonreír y volví mi cabeza rendida hacia su cuerpo que subía y bajaba por los movimientos de sus pulmones.

Todo estaba demasiado calmo ahora. Podía escuchar el viento acariciar las hojas de los árboles, aquellos últimos chillidos de los pájaros anidando en sus nidos… Volví a levantar el rostro y me encontré con el de Jake tan pensativo. Miraba el cielo raso concentrado. Me pregunté qué pasaría por su mente en este momento. Seguramente la tenía perdida en esa batalla pronta a surgir, o en Sam, en si Emily podría con él sola, aunque a pesar de estar embarazada era una mujer muy fuerte. Tal vez pensaría en mí.

- Te quiero. – le susurré llamando su atención. Sus ojos brillaron sobre los míos. Su mano acarició mi mejilla y me acurrucó más a su lado.

- Yo también te quiero a ti, Nessie.

- ¿En qué piensas? – quise saber.

- En nada. Descansa tranquila, duerme. – y le hice caso. Mis párpados ya pesaban mucho y el armonioso sonido de su respiración no ayudaba demasiado.

Aquella noche había tenido pesadillas, y cómo para no tenerlas. Cada extremidad de mi cuerpo temía por mi familia, la manada y Jacob. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que suceder de este modo? Yo sólo hubiese preferido estar preocupada por el nuevo sentimiento que sentía hacia mi mejor amigo, pensando en cómo poder ocultarlo, o sincerándome y arriesgándome a su mirada.

Pero no podía ser egoísta, en estos momentos tenía que dejar de lado lo que sea que sintiese por Jacob. Hasta quizás con el tiempo se iría. Quizás todo se debía al tiempo que compartíamos juntos, a nuestra manera de ser, a cómo nos complementábamos.

No lo sabía pero con dificultad había comenzado a recubrir esa mañana mi pequeño corazón, mejor sentir nada a que sentir todo y que para colmo ese "todo" se volviese negativo en nuestra relación.

Me aparté las sábanas de encima sin antes poder evitar llevarlas hasta mi olfato. Su olor estaba impregnado en cada hilo que conformaba la tela. De inmediato las saqué de la cama y las puse en el cesto de ropa para lavar. Tomé unos pantalones de jeans del vestidor y una blusa negra que era el color que mejor me quedaba a mi modo de ver las cosas. Me duché, me vestí, hice todo lo apropiado y bajé a desayunar.

Unas risas llamaron mi atención. Definitivamente Jake todavía no se había ido a patrullar, podría reconocer su sonrisa a kilómetros de distancia y ésta era tan contagiosa que mi labio ya se comenzaba a curvar hacia arriba a medida que bajaba las escaleras. Pero pronto se volvió una fina línea apagada, pues reconocí también la risa de Mary. Y no me había confundido, cuando llegué al salón estaba sentada en uno de los sofás con Jake a su lado, conversando como si se conociesen de toda la vida, sonreían y se lanzaban miradas. Jake jamás me había mirado de ese modo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté de mala manera a mi amiga. Mi lobo se puso de pie como si hubiese hecho algo malo y estuviese a punto de dar explicaciones, pero no dejé que hablara. – Lo siento. ¿Cómo estás, Mary? – lo ignoré dándole la espalda.

- ¿No te has levantando de buenas hoy? – me preguntó despampanante. Se paró para saludarme y me quedé bajita a su lado. La miré y vi que llevaba tacos altos combinándolos con el color púrpura de su camiseta ajustada, y la falda corta no se quedaba detrás, la chica era toda una modelo de pasarela.

- ¿Dónde vas tan elegante? Para el instituto falta bastante y no creo que sea buena idea ir con esos tacones. – dije frunciendo el ceño, de reojo veía a Jake que se había sentado en el otro sillón y había encendido el televisor.

- Claro que no iré con esto al instituto. – me dijo con una sonrisa como si fuese lo más obvio. – Traigo en el auto unas sandalias para más tarde. Ahora… teníamos una cita.

- ¿Qué? – grité colérica sin razón alguna. - ¿Cuándo han quedado, Jacob? – el pobre me miró sin entender con el ceño realmente clavado sobre los ojos, que ya se estaban profundizando para hacerme hundir en ellos como ya era de costumbre. Quité la mirada.

- ¿Qué dices, Nessie? Tú y yo… teníamos una cita. ¿No te dijo Alice? Ayer he hablado con ella pues no te había encontrado ni siquiera por el móvil. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Mi rostro era todo un tomate, bien rojo. Vi que mi amigo sonreía de costado, hacía eso cuando quería carcajearse y se aguantaba las ganas. ¿Por qué había pensado que ellos tenían una cita? ¿Además por qué esa cita sería tan temprano y por qué vendría ella a mi casa? Los celos que me habían atacado en ese momento no me habían dejado pensar con razón. Ahora había quedado en ridículo y de seguro eso sería un motivo para las bromas futuras de Jacob.

- Oh. Sí. Ahora lo recuerdo. – dije mirando la pantalla del televisor. Podía sentir la mirada de Mary encima de mí. Seguramente seguía sorprendida por mi reacción. – Mira, no creo que pueda ir. Tengo que adelantar algunas tareas, ¿sabes? Estoy un poco retrasada. – mentí.

- Oh vamos, no seas nerd. Acompáñame. Necesito mi nuevo vestuario, además tú también deberías comprarte algo de ropa. Tienes un vestidor enorme y lo cargas con cosas sin sentido, con el perdón de los atrevimientos te lo digo.

- Claro. Pero no. Puedes ir con Alice. Ella se muere por acompañarte.

- ¿De veras? Pero si sólo la he visto una sola vez. O ninguna creo.

- Ya lo verás. ¡Alice! – grité llamándola pero en respuesta hizo su aparición mi padre que sonreía satisfecho, algo se estaba tramando.

- Hola Edward. ¿Cómo estás? – lo saludó Mary, ya no había atisbo de encandilamiento en ella al verlo. Rogué porque Jacob no fuera la razón.

- Muy bien, ¿y tú, Mary? – la saludó él sonriéndome.

- Bien, bueno no tanto ahora. Nessie no quiere ir conmigo de compras. Quizás tú puedas conversarla.

- No creo que pueda convencerla. Para colmo Alice no está en casa. – dijo para mi sorpresa Edward. – Pero puede acompañarte Jacob a hacer las comprar, él siempre acompaña a Renesmee.

En ese momento, mi mirada se dirigió ipso facto al sillón donde estaba mi lobo mirando a mi padre con la boca abierta. Cambié de dirección y le lancé una mirada envenenada a mi progenitor.

- ¿Es cierto? – le preguntó mi amiga y luego miró a Jake. - ¿Tú podrías acompañarme? – noté en su voz un poco del nerviosismo que ella nunca tenía al hablar. Entonces supe que sí… que había dejado de babearse por mi padre para hacerlo por mi mejor amigo. No sé cuál de esas dos cosas era peor.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó él inocente poniéndose de pie. – Bueno, no creo…

- No puede. – respondí interrumpiéndolo. Mi padre sonrió de modo triunfador y lentamente se fue alejando para dejarnos a los tres en ese incómodo silencio. Nadie decía nada. Jake me miraba, Mary me miraba, yo los miraba a ambos. ¿Qué sucedía conmigo?

- ¿Y por qué dices que no puede? ¿No quieres compartirlo conmigo? – me preguntó simpática. Yo por mi parte estaba echando humo por los ojos, avivando más el fuego en ellos cuando miré a Jacob que sonreía complacido. Lo odié en ese instante, estaba disfrutando con aquello. Él mismo lo había dicho, que nunca había visto babearse a nadie por él, entonces ahora Mary se estaba recontra hundiendo en sus babas y yo estaba manifiestamente celosa. Definitivamente lo estaba disfrutando.

- No, bueno. Claro que pueden ir juntos a dónde sea. – intenté que mi voz sonara lo más calma posible. – Sólo que creí escuchar que tenías que ir hoy… a ver a Sam. – le dije a él. De inmediato su rostro se tornó serio.

- Tienes razón. Ahora mismo sólo estaba esperando a que despertaras para despedirme de ti. – me dijo aproximándose. Comencé a hiperventilar cuando acomodó uno de mis mechones sueltos de mi cabello recogido, deslizando su dedo hasta el roce de mi piel.

- ¿Sam? Un momento. ¿Despedir? Creí que habías llegado antes que yo. – interrumpió las miradas mi amiga. Le agradecí por dentro. - ¿Has dormido aquí?

- Sipi. – dijo él dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. – Nos vemos luego, Nessie. – se despidió sonriéndome, mis piernas parecieron temblar. – Adiós Mary.

- A… adiós. – dijo ésta un tanto asombrada. Cuando se cerró la puerta sus ojos se alojaron por completo en mi persona. - ¿Ha dormido aquí?

- Si, ya te lo ha dicho él. – le respondí desparramándome en el sofá y mirando la televisión que mi amigo había dejado encendida.

- ¿Ustedes… se acuestan?

- ¡¿Qué?! – grité irguiendo mi postura.

- Bueno, has dicho que ha dormido aquí y esas últimas miraditas que se echaron no me parecieron muy de amigos. Además…

- Calla. – la interrumpí. - ¿Aún quieres engancharme con Jacob? Creí que lo querías para ti. – dije sintiéndome mal por hablar de él como si fuese un objeto.

- Y es cierto. – se sentó a mi lado. – Para que yo empiece algo con él, debes serme sincera, Nessie. – ahora se había puesto realmente seria. Mis manos comenzaron a moverse incontenibles, de un lado a otro. - ¿Te pasa algo con Jake?

- ¿Y a ti?

- No me respondas con una pregunta. Somos amigas, puedes contarme estas cosas.

- Pues entonces te digo que no. – dije poniéndome de pie y comenzando a caminar impaciente frente a ella. – No me pasa nada con Jacob. Ya te he dicho que es como mi hermano, jamás podría verlo de otra manera. Eso no ocurrirá jamás. – si seré mentirosa. – Puedes lanzarte a él a como se te dé la gana, Mary. Ahora anda, levántate y vámonos, ya me he puesto cabreada.

- Creí que desde un principio habías estado de ese modo. – dijo haciéndome caso.

Subí a mi habitación, me pegué un último vistazo en el espejo, agarré mi mochila y bajé para salir de la mansión con Mary. Rendida, pues no quería que siguiera haciéndome preguntas absurdas.

Pero antes de subir a su auto, me frenó en seco.

- Ya sé que no lo conozco muy bien. Hoy he hablado con él por primera vez y… provoca en mí algo que nadie pudo jamás. – estaba nerviosa mirando sus pies. – Si soy insistente en mis preguntas, es porque desde un principio me sentí atrapada. Tiene esos ojos… ¡Cielos! Son tan profundos. Mira, de sólo recordarlo, se me eriza la piel. – dijo extendiendo el brazo para que lo viera. Ella se sentía como yo cuando él me miraba.

- Mary…

- Espera. – tomó aire. – Sé que piensas que es un capricho más, y que reaccionas así porque es tu mejor amigo y no quieres que nadie le haga daño. ¿Es eso verdad? – cuando le iba a responder, siguió hablando. – Pero debo decirte que él puede hacerme más daño a mí. No le intereso. Es el primer chico al que no le gusto a primera vista…

- ¿Es por eso, entonces? ¿Es porque te trata distinto? – quise saber, mi voz no era la más amable que digamos.

- Sí, y porque él es distinto, más allá de que tiene un cuerpo de puta madre. Es la primera vez que eso pasa a un segundo plano.

- Mary, tú lo has dicho. Has hablado con él una sola vez. ¿Qué tanto te puede atraer de esa manera?

- Nessie, no lo protejas de mí. Si él me acepta, lo único que haré será quererlo.

Me puse nerviosa de repente. No me gustaba esta Mary, no que se mostrase así por Jake. Jake era… mi Jake. "Si me acepta…", repetí internamente sus palabras.

- Mejor vámonos. – dijo al no obtener respuestas, y su rostro volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, ya no tenían las matices sonrosadas de hacia un momento. Me subí al auto y emprendimos viaje hacia la carretera.

No puedo describir lo mucho que me aburrí haciendo las compras con mi amiga. En la entrada de mi casa, había aparecido alguien que creía imposible ver en ella, pero ahora había sido como si nunca lo hubiese demostrado. Es más, durante el tiempo que estuvimos de compras, me pareció ver a alguien inhumanamente superficial. Se la había pasado desfilando delante del espejo y hablando de lo bien que tenía el cuerpo. No es que fuera mentira, pero ella era incapaz de guardarse un poco de egocentrismo para sí misma.

Se habría probado, al menos, diez pares de vestidos, de los cuales escogió cinco para llevarse. Todos le quedaban alucinantes, ciertamente. Me pregunté para qué quería tantos vestidos.

- Anda, pruébate este. Te quedará estupendo. No es que tengas las curvas que yo, pero eres realmente atractiva. – había dicho tendiéndome un vestido azul eléctrico bastante corto. Me negué en rotundo. No me imaginaba con algo así sobre mi cuerpo. Si bien, Rosalie y Alice siempre insistían en que fuera más femenina, no me salía. Me gustaba ser más normal, no me gustaba llamar la atención.

De camino al instituto, mis oídos parecían querer sangrar de lo mucho que estaba hablando Mary. Por primera había deseado estar en alguna clase del señor Duran.

Infortunadamente, el día duró demasiado. Ya no encontraba en qué posición ponerme, me sentía incómoda. Realmente anhelaba lanzarme del pupitre y correr a velocidad vampírica por los pasillos hasta salir y adentrarme en el bosque. Estaba un poco sedienta, para colmo.

Para cuando sonó el último timbre que indicaba la salida, casi corrí hasta la entrada rogando no cruzarme con Mary, no era de mala pero sentía que ya había tenido suficiente de ella por hoy.

Reconocí el auto de mi padre a lo lejos. Recordé que estaba castigada y bufé. Él me miraba con preocupación, de seguro estaba leyendo en mi mente y había notado lo agotada que estaba. Y realmente mi humor no era el mejor, así que mientras caminaba hacia él, le había pedido que no me hiciera preguntas, ni reproches, ni nada porque sólo "faltaba la última gota para derramar el vaso".

Me subí al auto, observando como todos me miraban. Bueno, en realidad, miraban el despampanante auto de Edward, quien sonreí orgullo y lanzaba miradas indiferentes.

- Hola. – saludé de mala gana.

- Parece que te la has pasado de maravillas con Mary esta mañana. – no hizo falta responderle, con la mirada que le había lanzado había bastado para que reinara el silencio.

Cuando llegamos, antes de entrar miré el cielo en el momento exacto en que el cielo se rasgaba en dos para mostrar un rayo. Temblé. ¿Qué clase de semi vampiro le temía a las tormentas? Además, siempre había tormentas de éstas en Forks. Realmente siempre había sido ridícula. Nahuel me dijo que era especial.

Nahuel.

Ya le echaba de menos, hacía unos días que no me podía comunicar con él, pero me había dejado dicho que estaría de caza con sus hermanas en mitad de la selva dónde probablemente no llegaba la señal. Resoplé.

Al entrar, mi abuelo estaba en la sala esperando por nosotros. Mis tíos iban llegando de a poco y se iban sentando alrededor de Carlisle. Entonces me di cuenta que quizás la mirada preocupada de mi padre no era por mis pensamientos, sino por lo que ahora nos estaban por contar. Él me sonrió con una mueca vacía cuando terminó de leer la última línea en mi mente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté en general.

- Hola querida. ¿Cómo ha ido el instituto hoy? – me preguntó mi abuela con la dulzura tatuada en su rostro.

- Mejor ni hablar. – le dije con una mueca. No volvió a preguntar. Me di cuenta de que mamá no estaba. Era extraño puesto que nunca se despegaba de mi padre.

- Tu madre ha ido a ver a Charlie. Luego te lo explicará todo. – me dijo él antes de que formulara la pregunta en voz alta. Aun así no estaba tranquila, en su voz había algo de nerviosismo, no sabía si sería por el asunto de mi Bella o por lo que estaba por decir mi abuelo.

- Bueno. – comenzó a hablar éste. – Eleazar me ha contado un poco sobre el don de Michael, y también un poco de su historia con los Vulturis. – me senté en el sofá comenzando a aturdirme con sólo escuchar ese nombre. – Este vampiro tiene un don muy poderoso, como ya lo han comprobado nuestros amigos de La Push en ese… encuentro que han tenido. También tú, Nessie. Edward me ha contado lo que ha pasado en el bosque. Él tiene el don del miedo. Entra en la mente de las personas y lo activa haciendo que éste sea tan intenso a tal punto de poder paralizar a alguien. Lo creó Cayo, hace algunas décadas cuando se encontraba en plan de exterminar a los licántropos. Le fue muy útil, a decir verdad. Todo a pesar de que no lograran llevar a cabo su plan definitivamente. – tragué saliva audiblemente. – Eleazar me contó que hubo un tiempo en que Michael se desligó de los Vulturis, haciendo enfurecer sobre todo a su Creador, quien se sintió decepcionado. Parecía haberlo olvidado hasta que hizo exactamente lo mismo que hizo Aro con Marco.

- Cayo no me cae nada bien. Siempre tiene esa mirada ácida que me hela la sangre, claro, si la tuviese. – acotó Emmett.

- ¿Qué es lo que hizo Aro con Marco? – pregunté.

- Asesinó a su esposa. Dídima, era su nombre. Una mujer muy culta. – contó Carlisle con la mirada perdida en el tiempo.

- ¿Tú la conociste? – quise saber.

- No, mi niña. Ellos son más antiguos que yo. Pero conozco bien la historia, recuerda que yo fui parte de ellos en algún momento. – hizo una pausa. – Todos sabemos lo que ocurrió, menos Marco. Aunque en el fondo…

- ¿Por qué Aro hizo eso? Es… tan… horrible. – inquirí tomándome el pecho intentando entender, comprender cómo se había formado lo que hoy, son los reyes de todos los vampiros. Sabía que jamás lo comprendería del todo.

- Nessie… - me llamó mi padre, quién jamás me llamaba por el mote que me había puesto mi lobo, pero sabía que me calmaba pues me sentía cerca de Jake de ese modo. – Te contaré brevemente porque es que admiro, en cierto modo, a Marco. – enarqué una ceja, confusa por la estupidez que estaba diciendo mi padre. ¿Cómo alguien podría admirar a un miembro de los Vulturis? – Lo admiro porque es el más culto de los tres y ha pasado por cosas horribles hasta el punto de seguir hasta el día de hoy, manipulado por Aro. Todos sabemos que él es quien mueve los hilos en Volterra. Dídima era su hermana biológica y poseía el don de hacer felices a las personas. Estaba profundamente enamorada de Marco, fue por eso que su propio hermano la mató. – me llevé sorprendida una mano en la boca, no cabía en mi cabeza cómo podría alguien matar a una persona de tu misma sangre y sólo por ese motivo, por amar. – Marco siempre fue importante entre ellos, pues ya sabes que posee el don de percibir los sentimientos y las relaciones entre las personas, es un arma muy útil en las batallas pues con su ayuda logran siempre debilitar a su enemigo. Aro creyó que su hermana estaba interfiriendo, pues Marco era feliz a su lado, creyó que lo debilitaba a la hora de realizar juicios. Los Vulturis son muy fríos. – me aclaró algo de lo que yo ya estaba enterada. – La muerte de su esposa lo marcó para siempre, volviéndolo un tipo amargado y sin expectativas. Entonces Aro volvió a actuar utilizando a Chelsea, creadora de lazos artificiales, pidiéndole que lo animara respecto a su lealtad con los Vulturis. Como dijo Carlisle, Marco nunca supo a ciencia cierta que fue Aro quien mató a su esposa, pero lo sospecha. Lo vi en su mente, a pesar de las interferencias de Chelsea. Muy en el fondo, es el que mejores sentimientos tiene, pues la única razón por buscar lazos en las personas, es la de recordar a su amada, con la que alguna vez iba a huir de Volterra y crear un clan como el nuestro.

Me quedé shockeada. Sentía mi estómago revolverse tras escuchar aquella terrible historia. Aro había sido tan cruel con Marco. No es que lo defendiese, porque seguía formando parte de ellos, pero sentí mucha pena, tristeza por su infelicidad. Era algo que era indeseable para cualquiera, el sentirse solo, bajo las cuerdas controladas por una mente fría, sin sentimientos.

- Entonces… Cayo hizo lo mismo, dices. – le hablé a mi abuelo, que me miraba, a pesar de todo, muy sereno.

- Sí. Cayo es igual o peor de frío que Aro. Por eso es su mano derecha, es bastante sádico y le gusta usar a menudo la violencia. – puse cara de asco. – Michael tenía una esposa y él la mató delante de sus propios ojos. Disfruta manchándose las manos con sangre inocente.

- ¡Qué horror! ¿Y es a ellos a quienes hacemos caso? – solté indignada.

- Son los más antiguos, no tenemos otra alternativa. Aunque sean crueles, y estén llenos de defectos, lograron mantener en cierto modo, el orden entre los vampiros. Por sus leyes, aquellos que se muestren ante humanos, mueren. Esto ha frenado los ataques y así han resurgido clanes como el nuestro también. – me explicó mi padre.

- Sigo sin tolerarlo. Me da asco, papá. Manipulan a todos. Mira lo que le han hecho a Marco, a este Michael. Nos lo pueden hacer a nosotros, a cualquiera de nuestros seres queridos. – lancé una mirada hacia toda mi familia.

- Lo sé, pero no lo harán. Sólo si lo ven justo. – bufé.

- ¿Por qué Michael ha aceptado trabajar para ellos entonces? Cayo mató a su esposa enfrente de sus narices. – casi grité. - ¿Por qué ha aceptado?

- Es su Creador. Y obviamente está controlado por Chelsea también. No lo sé con seguridad, no he podido leer su mente.

- ¿Qué busca? ¿Todo esto es idea de Cayo? – pregunté.

- Probablemente. No lo sabemos con exactitud. – dijo mi abuelo. – Sólo sabemos que pronto volverá. Es el encargado de llevar la respuesta y puesto que es negativa, vendrán a por los lobos a la fuerza.

En ese mismo momento, un ruido se escuchó en la entrada. Era mi hermoso lobo que hacía su entrada triunfal como si nada estuviese ocurriendo. Sin dudarlo, me lancé a él con el corazón encogido por las últimas palabras que había dicho mi abuelo. Me abrazó, al principio sin preguntar. Yo no quería, no debía desprenderme de él. Al sentir su calor, todo el mal momento que había pasado anteriormente, se iba aplacando. Su pecho desnudo emanaba calidez a borbotones y podía sentir su corazón latir con prisa. Me pregunté si era así por mi abrazo o tan sólo porque venía corriendo a gran velocidad.

- ¿Qué sucede, mi Nessie? – me preguntó al oído, haciéndome sentir su aliento dulce muy cerca. La piel ya se me había erizado completamente, desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies. – Estás tan tensa. – dijo luego.

Sentí a Rosalie carraspear por detrás, pero no quité mis brazos de alrededor de Jake, podía sentir cómo lo apretaba cada vez más y él no se quejaba. Aunque luego de unos segundos largos más, fue él quien me alejó para mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Noticias. – habló Emmett. – E historias de terror.

- No me interesan las historias. Sólo díganme qué está pasando. – soltó acercándose a grandes zancadas llevándome consigo de la mano. No iba a soltarlo nunca.

- Mi amigo me ha hablado de Michael, y me ha contado que tiene un don poderoso. El miedo. Es tan potente al punto de llegar a paralizar a una persona. Por eso Leah actúo de esa manera, y también Shubael. A ti te pasó lo mismo, sólo que no le diste mucha importancia al miedo. Aún así su poder te llegó. – le contó mi abuelo.

- ¿Qué hay del otro? – Jake estaba serio.

- Eleazar me ha contado que los Vulturis han adquirido un nuevo integrante, el cual tiene el don de camuflarse. No es que se vuelve invisible. Él está, sólo que ocultándose.

- Menudo cobarde. – dijo Jake.

- ¿Por qué ven a los vampiros como si fuesen objetos? Pareciera que sólo se interesan por los poderes que conlleven dentro. – escupí con desagrado.

- Lo hacen. Ningún miembro de ellos es carente de algún don. Excepto por Cayo, claro. Por eso siempre está enojado, no se siente interesante. Pero ya te he dicho, al no tener una habilidad, lo gana en violencia. Él tiene nulas consideraciones cuando alguien rompe las reglas o comete un error, es el más despiadado de los tres.

- Qué asco. Pues me cargaré a ese Cayo o como sea que se llame. – dijo Jake enojado.

- No creo que puedas llegar a él. Es muy inteligente. – le advirtió mi abuelo.

- ¿Me está diciendo que soy corto de mente, Doc?

- Oh, no. – sonrió Carlisle tímido. – No quise decir eso, lo siento.

- Lo que mi padre ha querido decir, es que están muy bien protegidos, recuerda que sus armas más valiosas son los dones que tienes sus súbditos. Y no son cualquier cosa. ¿Recuerdas a Jane? – era mi padre.

- ¿La pequeña que miraba frustrada a Bella?

- Sí. Ella podría matarte con sólo una mirada, Jacob. Y como ella, hay bastantes vampiros más con dones realmente interesantes.

- Menuda mierda. – se desplomó en el sofá llevándome consigo. Caí sobre sus rodillas, él ni siquiera lo notó. Sólo noté cómo se estremecía cuando pasé uno de mis brazos por su cuello para apegarme más a él. Me sonrió resplandecientemente. Sus sonrisas serían por siempre la mejor manera de sostenerme.

- ¿Qué haremos? – pregunté cuando pude desprenderme de la mirada de Jake.

- Jasper nos entrenará. Junto con Carlisle. – dijo mi padre.

- ¡Genial! – festejé.

- Tú no. – interrumpió mis festejos, Jake.

- Anda, lobito. Déjame entrenarme a mí también… Por fi, por fi, por fi.

- He dicho que no, Renesmee. No quiero verte en aquella batalla. ¿Me escuchaste? Y no me pongas esas caras.

- Jake…

- Jacob tiene razón. Lo mejor será que tú te mantengas al margen de esto. – lo acompañó mi padre.

Bufé.

* * *

_**Besos a mis amigas/os lectores **_


	7. Llegada

**TANTO TIEMPO SIN LEERNOS. LAMENTO SI LOS DECEPCIONÉ CON MI TARDANZA, SURGIERON MUCHAS COSAS ESTOS MESES NO MUY AGRADABLES. Y AHORA ESTOY EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y ESO REQUIERE TIEMPO Y RESPONSABILIDAD. COMO TAMBIÉN LO TIENEN MIS HISTORIAS, POR ESO ES QUE NO HE ABANDONADO.**

**LAMENTO MUCHO SI YA NO ME QUIEREN SEGUIR LEYENDO O SI YA NO LES AGRADA COMO ESCRIBO. DE IGUAL MANERA SUBIRÉ LOS CAPÍTULOS CUANDO ME SEA POSIBLE.**

**CUÉNTENME**** SI AÚN ME SIGUEN Y QUÉ TAL LES HA PARECIDO TODO ESTO.**

* * *

**YO, QUILEUTE**

* * *

CAPITULO 6 ~ LLEGADA

Luego de seguir hablando del tema por un buen rato, mi familia se dispersó por toda la casa, como ya era costumbre, dejándonos a Jake y a mí sentados en el sofá. Bueno, él estaba sentado en él, yo sólo sobre sus piernas.

No quería moverme, ni hablar, ni siquiera respirar audiblemente para que no me apartara de su lado, o para que no viniese mi padre y pusiera el grito en el cielo. Parecía una estatua, tan estupefacta sobre su cálido cuerpo. Desvié mi mirada hacia su torso, recordé que no llevaba nada encima y me estremecí aún más. Subí la mirada y sus ojos me estaban mirando fijamente, en este instante quise que me tragara la tierra. Mis mejillas se tornaron de todos los colores, me había descubierto anonadada en su pecho. Lo mío ya no tenía perdón. Primero, aquella mañana gritando como una loca por los celos, luego ahora esto.

- ¿Encuentras algo interesante? – me preguntó con una sonrisa ancha. Quise apartarme pero mi mano que lo sujetaba por el cuello no hizo ademán de hacerme caso. Si antes mis mejillas eran rojas, ahora ardían.

- ¿Qué… qué dices? – tartamudeé poniendo todo el esfuerzo sobre mi persona para ponerme de pie.

- Tranquila, nena. No pasa nada. – me dijo levantándose y poniéndose muy cerca de mí. Aquello era peligroso. Muy peligroso.

Elevó su mano hasta mi mejilla enardecida y cuando lo miré fijamente, él ya no sonreía, estaba serio. Pero no serio enojado, sino serio concentrado. Concentrado en mis ojos, concentrado hipnotizándome irrevocablemente. Me pregunté qué miraba cuando se quedaba así conmigo. Tal vez lo mismo que cuando miraba a Mary, o sólo como a una amiga.

Mi mano se alojó suavemente en su cintura desnuda, de pronto ya no había ruidos a nuestro alrededor. Si mis tíos o mis abuelos, o incluso mi padre estaban cerca, no los notaba. Sólo a Jake frente a mí, tan cerca que podía respirar el aire que expulsaba fuera de sus pulmones. Su aliento era tan dulce, su efluvio era inigualable. Le sonreí nerviosa e hice el intento de agachar la mirada pero él no me dejó. Su mano estaba sosteniendo mi mentón para que no apartara mi vista de él. No me resistí mucho. Era lo que más me gustaba, mirarle.

- No te pongas nerviosa. – me susurró ruborizándome. Mi pulgar, de inmediato, empezó a hacer círculos sobre su piel cobriza, a modo de caricias, sólo que algo torpes. Me sonrió. – Eres tan hermosa.

En ese momento, nadie más que él podría haber aparecido: mi padre.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó con cara de pocos amigos. Jake soltó el aire notoriamente y le dedicó una mirada revoltosa mientras se alejaba de mí como si le costase hacerlo. Seguramente eran alucinaciones mías.

- No, que va. – le contestó luego.

- Mejor. Cariño, ¿podríamos hablar un momento? – me dijo colocando un brazo detrás de mi espalda para que comenzara a caminar hacia las escaleras. Seguramente nos dirigíamos a su despacho. Pegué media vuelta con la cabeza para ver la expresión de mi amigo, pero él sólo me estaba sonriendo a medida que su cuerpo se dispersaba sobre el sofá dónde anteriormente habíamos estado tan juntos.

Me había dicho hermosa. Mi corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerzas, parecía querer salírseme por cualquier lugar. La sangre corría por mis venas precipitadamente y la ansiedad que me había agarrado sirvió nada más para que la garganta me comenzase a arder. Tocí un poco.

- Luego de que te cuente lo que te tengo que contar, podrás ir de caza. - ¡Maldición y diez mil veces maldición! Mientras yo me quedaba embobada con mi mejor amigo, mi padre se estaba encargando de leerme fructuosamente la mente. Me enrojecí nuevamente, realmente lo de Jake, me lo habría querido guardar sólo para mí. Lo consideraba sumamente íntimo, además de que también no era un sentimiento seguro. Agaché la mirada mientras mis pies seguían caminando hasta llegar al despacho.

- ¿Y bien? – dije con voz queda.

- Tu madre ha ido a ver a Charlie puesto que Sue… bueno. Le ha propuesto matrimonio.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dije atónita. No era que me cayera mal la noticia. Es que era muy extraño. Por empezar Charlie casándose y de smoking aunque mamá me había dicho que se había puesto uno también para su casamiento. Luego me pareció extraño que fuera Sue la que se lo propusiese. Luego de pensar en estas cosas estúpidas, sonreí contenta. - ¡Es… genial!

- Sí, lo es. – sonrió mi perfecto padre. – Sue estaba ansiosa por querer volver a hacerlo, y Charlie aceptó porque la ama.

- Wow, es increíble. ¿Entonces por qué tenías esa cara de preocupado anteriormente?

- Pues porque a Bella casi le agarra un repelús, sólo estaba recordando su reacción. No es que no le agrade Sue, la adora, pero las bodas la ponen nerviosa.

- Ah, me te lo tenía que haber imaginado. – reí. – Espera. Dime que la ausencia de Alice esta mañana no ha tenido que ver con eso.

- Claro que ha tenido que ver con esto. Pero la pobre se llevó una gran desilusión.

- ¿Por qué? – quise saber.

- Porque la boda será en la reserva y bueno… nosotros…

- ¿No podrán ir? ¿Mamá tampoco? – la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, fue desapareciendo. Sentí tristeza por la situación. Mi madre adoraba con toda su alma a Charlie y en un momento tan importante para él, ella no iba a poder estar. Ya la estaba visualizando a través de mis retinas, en alguna esquina de la casa, llorando lágrimas invisibles y añorando viejos momentos. Era tan delicada y sensible, mi pobre madre luchadora. Nunca iba a dejar de agradecerle que dejara todo por mí. En algún punto me sentí culpable por esto.

- No es tu culpa. Si tú… si tú no hubieses existido, ella se habría transformado de igual modo. Al casarnos, hemos elegido estar juntos para siempre, toda la eternidad. Y eso fue antes de tu llegada. Ella ya estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo. Es más, no hubiese podido ver a Charlie ya nunca más desde la boda, sino hubiese sido por tu mascota. – medio sonrió para hacerme saber que estaba de broma con respecto a lo de "tu mascota".

- Ya, esa me la sé. – añadí. - ¿Y no se puede hacer nada? ¿Jake lo sabe?

- No lo sabe. Pero no creo que él esté al alcance de poder hacer algo.

- ¿Mi Jake? – pregunté orgullosa. – Es el sucesor de Ephraim Black. Ya verás que podrá hacer algo.

- Ya. – sentí que iba a decir algo, pero al final decidió guardárselo.

- ¿Puedo ir a cazar?

- Puedes. Ve con tu perro.

- Papá, no le llames así. – le dije de buena manera con una de mis sonrisas compradoras.

- Ve. – hizo caso omiso a mi reproche. – Y procuren no tardar tanto.

Me di la vuelta y bajé corriendo las escaleras para llegar de prisa a Jake. Pero cuando estuve en el sofá lo vi dormido. Mi Jake. Parecía pequeño, sus facciones ya no mostraban preocupación ni cansancio, estaba totalmente relajado. No pude evitar mirarlo con ternura. Llevé mis dedos a su cabello ligeramente enmarañado, luego acaricié su rostro tan suave y cálido. Su cuerpo casi no cabía en aquel lugar, estaba medio doblado pero no parecía incomodarse. Era tan enorme, tan hermoso… tanto que me lastimaba verlo. Bajé mi mirada, quemaba mirarlo.

Lo dejé descansar, no iba a despertarlo, por supuesto. Salí apresurada para que nadie me escuchase, pues no me dejarían salir sola. No después de saber que otros vampiros rondaban nuestros bosques.

Corrí, el aire pegaba en mi cara refrescando mi piel caliente. Corrí, las hojas crujían bajo mis pies y las ramas se rompían por mis pisadas. Corrí, me adentré en el bosque y luego me detuve. Respiré profundo, caminé sobre el silencio. Y en un solo movimiento me moví veloz con los colmillos rosando mi labio inferior. La adrenalina ya recorría mi organismo, y la sed me movía hacia dónde los corazones latían vivaces y fuertes. En pocos minutos tenía bajo mis pies a un enorme alce intentando liberarse de mi cuerpo, pero yo era más fuerte… y estaba hambrienta.

Cuando terminé limpié mi boca y suspiré al aire. El sol ya estaba escondido, al menos de la altura de los árboles. Pero no existía la oscuridad para mis ojos, incluso aunque no hubiese luces alrededor, siempre existían destellos. Esta vez no corrí, estaba satisfecha y como siempre ocurría luego de cazar, la vuelta se volvía pesada.

Mientras mis pies se movían, mi mente no dudó en divagar en antiguos recuerdos. Mi primera caza, en la que Jake estuvo a mi lado junto a mi madre. Tenía mis miedos correspondientes y sabía con certeza que la sangre animal no me sabría de igual modo que la sangre humana que me suministraba Carlisle. Pero me habían sometido a una larga charla en la que me explicaron que eso no estaba del todo bien y que debía alimentarme como lo hacían todos los miembros de la familia. Mi lobo le había preguntado a mi abuelo si yo podría resistir sin alimentarme de ese modo y la respuesta obviamente fue negativa, por lo que, con cara descompuesta, se limitó a callar. Al principio no entendía que a él le resultaba repulsivo ver beber sangre a un vampiro, tan solo con verla u olerla le resultaba horrible. Sin embargo siempre me había acompañado. Hasta se había comenzado a alimentar junto a mí, y a mí me encantaba verlo devorarse animales enteros. A veces, él me cazaba una presa enorme para que me alimentase y luego él se comía la carne. El bosque estaba cargado de esos primeros recuerdos. Hasta podía visualizar a mi lobo corriendo conmigo encima por las oscuridades de los árboles. Bufé. Todavía quedaba un trecho más para llegar.

Mis ojos vislumbraron detrás de los párpados la enorme figura de mi amigo, estaba sonriendo. ¿Por qué siempre me acordaba de él y lo echaba de menos a pesar de que tan sólo lo había visto unos minutos atrás? "Te quiero", le lancé al viento a través de mis pensamientos. Mientras mis piernas seguían su camino pensaba en cómo habían evolucionado mis sentimientos hacia él.

Al principio, mi padre me hacía llamarlo "tío" pero nunca me había sentido cómoda con eso y él tampoco pues la primera vez que se lo dije, sus ojos se abrieron grandes de la sorpresa y entonces entendí que jamás iba a funcionar eso de tío y sobrina. Fue cuando lo empecé a ver como mi amigo, tanto como a un hermano. Mi mejor amigo. Siempre jugaba conmigo y me consentía en todos los aspectos. Mamá se enojaba porque decía que me malcriaba pero él siempre sonreía y a mí me encantaba cuando lo hacía, por lo que jamás dejó de consentirme, hasta el día de hoy. Sé que si le pidiera una casa, él mismo la construiría para mí. "Te quiero tanto, ojalá pudieras comprenderlo".

Y ahora, no estaba segura de si seguía viéndolo como a un amigo, como a un hermano estaba claramente que no. Sería asqueroso.

Me dispersé cuando sentí las hojas crujir detrás de mí. Me detuve en seco y adopté rápidamente una postura defensiva. Lo primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza fue que detrás de mí tenía a ese tal Michael, pero de ser así, me sorprendía que no hubiera utilizado aún su poder mental en mi contra. Comencé a girarme lentamente con los colmillos desenfundados. Pero en cuanto vi de quién se trataba mis músculos se relajaron y una sonrisa ya se dibujaba en mis labios. Corrí sin dudarlo y lo abracé tan fuerte como pude.

- ¡Nahuel! – chillé en su oído.

- Vaya, sí que me has echado de menos. Procuraré irme más seguido para que tengamos reencuentros de estos. – dijo apartándome con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuándo has llegado? – casi gritaba de la emoción.

- Estoy llegando ahora. – rió. - ¿Qué haces sola por aquí? ¿Dónde está tu perro guardián?

- Duerme. ¡Oye! No le digas así. – lo golpeé jugando sobre el hombro.

- Como tú digas. Ven, vámonos de aquí. – me dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros y comenzando a caminar hacia la mansión. – No me has dicho qué es lo que estabas haciendo por aquí.

- ¿Y qué crees? Estaba cazando, estaba un poco hambrienta.

- ¿Pero por qué sola? Me he comunicado esta mañana con Carlisle y me ha dicho que anda un Vulturis por aquí. Tienes que tener más cuidado.

- Y lo tengo, sólo estaba comiendo. – objeté. – No empieces tú ahora con esto.

- ¿Con qué?

- Con esto de protegerme. No me es cómodo. No soy una niña.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Estoy preocupado por todos aquí. Estoy al tanto de todo, Renesmee. Y no quiero que ninguno salga herido.

- ¿Jake?

- Ni siquiera el perro ese. Sé que estás muy encariñada con la mascota de la familia. – volví a golpearle sólo que esta vez más fuerte, pero no pareció dolerle pues sólo lanzó una carcajada.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido? – quise empezar a saber acerca de su viaje.

- Luego te digo. Mira, alguien te está esperando al parecer. – dijo señalándome con la cabeza hacia el frente. No me había dado cuenta de que ya estábamos llegando. Por la puerta salía caminando velozmente mi lobo, que miraba a Nahuel como si fuese un desconocido.

Luego me miró a mí y me miró como si estuviese ofendido conmigo. Bufé. Estos reencuentros así, eran los que menos me gustaban.

- ¿Por qué no me has avisado para ir a cazar juntos? – me preguntó una vez que lo tuve frente a mí. Frunció el ceño cuando vio el brazo de Nahuel sobre mis hombros, me aparté lentamente.

- No quería molestarte. Estabas dormido.

- Hola Jacob. – lo saludó mi amigo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Jake no pareció notarlo.

- Me hubieras despertado. ¿Mira si estaba allí la rata vieja esa? Yo no hubiera estado para poder protegerte.

- Tranquilo… - le susurré dando un paso hacia su lugar, mi mano se alojó sobre su pecho y se quedó pegada allí sin querer apartarse. Levanté la mirada y sus ojos ya estaban empezando a hacer de las suyas.

- Nessie… la próxima avísame, por favor. – habló ahora dulcemente.

Nos quedamos mirando por unos largos segundos, siempre me era tan dificultoso apartar la vista de él. Tampoco lo quería hacer, cada vez me sentía menos incómoda haciéndolo. Me pregunté qué se le cruzaría por la mente cuando me miraba de ese modo tan intenso.

- Ejem… - carraspeó Nahuel haciendo que mi mano volviera a mi cuerpo ipso facto. – Es un placer volver a verte, Jacob Black.

- Si, sí. – le respondió de mala forma él.

* * *

BESOS AMIGOS/AS LECTORAS!


	8. Adiós barreras

**YO, QUILEUTE**

* * *

CAPITULO 7 ~ADIOS BARRERAS

Juntos volvimos a la casa donde todos recibieron al recién llegado muy contentos, con abrazos incluidos. Alice lo incitó a sentarse en el centro del sofá y le había empezado a hacer infinidades de preguntas. Si cómo estaba el clima en Sudamérica, que si había muchas tiendas de moda top allí, qué tal estaban sus hermanas, su tía Huilén. Ni siquiera lo dejaba responder. Lo compadecí. Pero mis ojos no se entretuvieron mucho en aquel espectáculo. Buscaron irremediablemente al muchacho de piel cobriza y cálida, que desprendía un aroma encantador y que era el portador de las sonrisas más hermosas que había conocido. Estaba de pie en la entrada hablando con mi madre, que había llegado por fin de lo de Charlie.

Los observé a los dos, y hablaban como si se conociesen desde siempre. Y es que así lo era. Mi madre reía y se complementaba de maravilla a las acotaciones que hacía su amigo, raras veces veía sonreír de aquella manera a Bella, cuando no lo hacía con mi padre.

- Se entienden demasiado para mi agrado. – dijo éste apareciéndose a mi lado. - ¿No vienes a escuchar sobre las vacaciones de Nahuel?

- Sí… - dudé. - Es que quiero hablar con Jacob antes.

- Pero ahora está hablando con tu madre sobre la boda de Charlie.

- Yo no veo que estén hablando de algo serio, pues sólo se ríen. – lancé de un modo extraño, no era que estaba celosa… ¿o sí? Era patético estarlo.

En ese momento, Jake se percató de mi mirada y dejó a mi madre para venir a verme. Me sonrió y miró con cara de pocos amigos a mi padre, seguramente pidiéndole descortésmente que se retire, mentalmente. De inmediato, Edward le dedicó un delicado rugido y se fue con mi madre.

- Creo que mejor me voy yendo.

- ¡No! – dije ni bien terminó de pronunciar la última palabra. Rió.

- ¿Quieres que me quede?

- Sí. Quiero que te quedes. – hablé sin tapujos.

- Bien. ¿Qué quieres…?

Antes de que terminara de hablar, inconteniblemente me había lanzado a sus brazos. Lo rodeé con mis pequeñas extremidades esperando su respuesta que no dudó en llegar. Me envolvió como siempre, nuestros pies parecían despegarse del suelo, me sentí volar, me sentía fundirme en su piel, nos sentí más unidos que de costumbre. Inhalé su efluvio maravilloso, llenando mis pulmones con su olor. Era exquisito.

- ¿Vamos fuera un momento? – me susurró y asentí sin despegarme. Para mi asombro, sentí su sonrisa traviesa cuando me levantó en vilo sin apartarme y caminó conmigo a cuestas hasta el jardín de la entrada. No me quedó más motivo que sonreír, lo único que me provocaba Jake eran sonrisas.

Me solté por fin pero mis manos seguían sujetando su cintura marcada. Me estaba mirando, sabía que quería una respuesta a ese abrazo pero yo no la tenía. Simplemente sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.

- Escuché tu voz en mi mente en un sueño. – comentó sorprendiéndome.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te decía mi voz?

- Cosas. – volvía a sonreír.

- ¿Cosas como qué? No te hagas el misterioso conmigo, Jake. – le devolví la sonrisa.

- No, nada. No importa ahora. – su mano acarició mi mejilla haciéndome estremecer, cerré mis ojos por su tacto suave y único, lancé un suspiro embelesado. - ¿Qué sientes cuando hago esto?

Abrí los ojos y clavé mi mirada sobre él. ¿Qué sentía? Me sentía desfallecer en el más delicioso néctar, me sentía sin aire en los pulmones, sin nada más que… amor. Pero no podía decírselo.

- No sé qué quieres decir con eso. Sólo… me gustan tus caricias, Jacob. Eso es todo. – le aparté la mano de mi rostro.

- No hagas eso. No quieras esquivarme, te conozco demasiado bien, Nessie y sé que…

- ¿Qué sabes? – lo interrumpí nerviosa.

- Sé lo que no quieres decir, lo que no quieres admitir.

- No sabes de lo que hablas. – me aparté caminando de un lado a otro por el césped capaz de desgastarlo de tanto movimiento. Él me observaba y con los labios apretados entre sí. Quizás había arrepentimiento en su forma de mirar, quizás se mostraba molesto pero no conmigo. Jamás se molestaba conmigo.

- Lo… siento. No tiene importancia. No te preocupes, son sólo cosas mías. Soy… soy un tonto. – fijó su mirada en el suelo verde, sus puños estaban cerrados muy apretados. Lo sentía temblar. No quería que se sintiera de ese modo, no quería que sintiera incomodidad. Di los pasos correspondientes para poder alcanzarlo y con mi mano levanté su rostro. Sus ojos me decían que tenía razón, estaba incómodo ahora con mi mirada, arrepentido y enojado con sí mismo. Si supiera que tenía razón, sea lo que sea que intentaba decirme.

- Todo está bien. – dijeron mis labios, pero no lo estaba. Estaría bien cuando pudiera derramarle mi amor encima. Amor…

¿Desde cuándo estaba enamorada? ¿Lo estaba realmente? Quizás sólo fuera parte de una confusión.

- Claro. –me respondió mirando la nada, apartando sus ojos de mí. Quería que me mirara, quería que jamás dejara de hacerlo. – Mejor me voy.

- No, por favor. No te vayas. – me apresuré a decir cuando dio el primer paso para alejarse.

- Será mejor que sí. Debes descansar.

- Los dos debemos descansar. – la luz de la entrada hizo que me fijara mejor en las sombras bajo sus ojos. Seguramente estaba agotado. – Quédate conmigo.

- Mejor no. – su respuesta fue negativa pero su mirada estaba sumamente dulcificada. – Nahuel está mirándonos desde la ventana. Seguramente tendrá muchas cosas que hablar contigo esta noche.

Giré mi cabeza y él tuvo razón. Mi otro amigo nos mirada desde una de las ventanas con el ceño fruncido. Cuando se percató de que lo estaba viendo, se alejó como un rayo perdiéndose dentro.

- ¿No quieres dormir conmigo? – le dije depositando mi mano sobre su pecho. Su calor traspasaba mi piel, hirviendo mi sangre.

- ¿Quieres que Edward me asesine? Definitivamente no moriré a manos de tu querido padre chupasangres. – mi Jake ya estaba de regreso, respiré aliviada. – Antes de que piense que degenero a su niña, mejor me marcho, nena.

- No soy una niña. Y no puedes degenerarme. – le acusé y era cierto, mi mente se degeneraba sola al verlo, tan sólo con pensarlo. Mi respiración se comenzaba a agitar nuevamente. Sus orbes oscuros me miraban, quise apartarme de ellas pero no pude. Y entonces fue cuando su mano se alojó sobre mi cintura haciendo que mi piel se erizara completamente, no existía rincón donde no lo estuviese.

- ¿Quieres que me quede? – me preguntó con ilusión.

- Claro que quiero. – le respondí dejando que mis brazos envolvieran tímidamente su cuello. Mi respiración ya casi me faltaba, estaba tan cerca de sus labios. Podía sentir como todo en mí se quemaba. Me sentía rendida, no quería luchar en aquel momento. Quería dejarme llevar, lo deseé con ferocidad. Mis labios se abrieron y mis pies se pusieron en puntas para alcanzarlo. Se sorprendió, tembló como yo lo hacía. ¿Sentiría lo mismo? ¿Sentiría las mismas mariposas incontrolables que yo sentía dentro de mi cuerpo cuando él estaba cerca? ¿Sería capaz de volverse loco como yo la hacía cuando él me tocaba? Jadeé cuando su otra mano se depositó detrás de mi espalda para acercarme más. Ahora no había huecos, no había espacios por donde pasara el aire entre nosotros. Me sonrió derritiéndome, derribando todas las barreras que pudieran existir para contenerme. Me acerqué. Nos acercamos y sentía su aliento entrar en mis pulmones revolucionándolo todo a su paso. Su frente rosó la mía y antes de seguir el camino hacia mis labios se detuvo, intensificando su mirada en mis ojos chocolates. Ahora había descubierto otra mirada, una mucho más intensa y profunda, una cargada de deseo. Sí. Había deseo detrás de ellos y… amor como en los míos. Siguió su camino, cerré mis ojos preparada para aquel primer roce.

- Lo siento. ¿Interrumpo? – aquella voz me hizo separarme ipso facto, como si el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo me hubiese electrocutado y hubiese caído lejos. Toda mi sangre fue a parar a mis mejillas. - ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

- Mamá… no estábamos haciendo nada. – intenté excusarme pero me di cuenta de que no estaba respirando y me quedé en silencio luego de eso. Me miraba con sus ojos dorados sumamente oscuros, no entendía porqué estaba enojada. Bueno, sí lo sabía en realidad. Sus ojos pasaron de mí a mi lobo. Éste la miraba enojado también, no se decían nada pero sus miradas estaban en batalla. Parecía mentira que hacía un rato estuviesen riendo juntos.

- Vete, Jacob.

- Mamá… no… no tienes que… no tienes que hacer esto. – dije entre balbuceos mientras me ponía al lado de Jake. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos segundos y lo sentí relajarse a mi lado.

- ¿Hacer el qué, Renesmee? ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer? ¿Cómo puedes besarle? ¿Ya ha ocurrido antes? – mis mejillas estaban al rojo vivo. Sí se había dado cuenta. Sentí un rugido proveniente de Jake.

- No es asunto tuyo. – le dijo él.

- ¿Qué no es asunto mío? ¿Te estás escuchando? – le gritó mi madre. Al cabo de un segundo, Edward estaba a su lado poniéndole el brazo delante para frenarle el paso. ¿Acaso sería capaz de atacar a Jake? Pues lo haría sobre mí.

- Jacob, vete.

- No. No se va a ir. – dije furiosa. Esto era el colmo. Las mejillas ya no se mostraban tímidas, sino rojo coléricas. Aquel iba a ser mi primer beso con Jacob, en realidad, sería mi primer beso con alguien. Algo importante para mí, había quebrantado las murallas de la resistencia para dejarme llevar por el calor y adoración de Jake. Y ellos lo habían interrumpido, estaban haciendo una pelea de algo que tendría que haber sido hermoso.

- Renesmee, tú no eres consciente de las cosas. No debes hablar, eres una niña. Vete a tu cuarto. – habló mi padre con voz ruda.

- Claro que no me iré. ¿Qué les ocurre? ¿Por qué se ponen así? – grité.

- Jacob es mucho mayor que tú. Y entiendo que estés confundida porque es un hombre atractivo. Pero no es más que eso y no estoy dispuesta a entregarte a un chucho asqueroso. No le perteneces.

- ¿Por qué me llamas así, Bella? – se indignó Jake y con razón. – No estábamos haciendo nada malo. Sólo…

- Sólo estábamos hablando. ¿Por qué tuvieron que venir? ¿Por qué tuvieron que estropearlo todo? – dije con las lágrimas brotándome de la frustración. Mis padres hicieron el ademán de acercarse a mí, pero fueron otros brazos los que me sostuvieron, y realmente eran los que prefería más. Estaba de espaldas a él, rodeadas con su calidez, me giré y me abracé a él como si se me fuese la vida en ello.

- ¿Esto es lo que querían? Si tiene que ser, será. Ustedes no podrán hacer nada. – les dijo sobre mi cabeza.

- Claro que puedo. Soy su madre y tú eres mucho mayor. Es…

- ¿Qué es, Bella? ¿Qué es? Tu marido te lleva cientos de años, así que tú no puedes decir nada al respecto. Además haces un desastre de nada. No ha pasado nada. Sólo… sólo estábamos hablando. – dijo hundiendo su cabeza entre mis cabellos. Me aferré más a él, no iba a soltarlo.

- Bella, cálmate. – era la voz armoniosa de mi padre.

- ¿Qué me calme? No soy estúpida. ¡Suelta a mi niña!

- No es una niña. – le replicó mi lobo.

- Claro que lo es, apenas llega a los ocho años. – gritó colérica. Sentí una ráfaga de viento a mi lado y un rugido estremecedor proveniente de detrás de mí y de Jake.

Me aparté y vi a dos lobos en los laterales de su Alfa. Gruñían, tenían sus dentaduras poderosas a la vista, temblé ante aquello. Jamás los había visto tan enojados. Especialmente a Leah.

- Maldita sea. ¿Qué hacen aquí? – resopló mi amigo. Observé a mi madre que estaba paralizada junto a mi protector padre. – Nadie los llamó.

Uno de los lobos, al que pude diferenciar como Embry, pareció responderle. No estaba segura de si Jake le entendiera, seguramente fuese afirmativa la respuesta, pues si yo conocía sus gestos en su forma lobuna, como Alfa seguramente él conocía el de toda su manada.

- No sucede nada. – Otra ráfaga de viento no pasó desapercibida y cuando me giré, vi que Alice, Jasper, Nahuel y Emmett estaban a los lados de mis padres. Leah se enfureció más. – ¡He dicho que no sucede nada aquí! – la voz de Jacob sonó sumamente potente, sentí hasta yo, su fuerza de mando, sus lobos se doblegaron para luego darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.

Jamás había visto a Jake en acción, sólo salíamos a cazar en su forma de lobo, jamás lo había visto enojado de esa manera ni dando una orden. Lo miré maravillada. Él notó que mis ojos lo veían y bajó su rostro para sonreírme, ya no estaba enojado, volvía a estar relajado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? No soy un bicho raro. – se burló. Le sonreí como si hubiese hecho el chiste más escandaloso, aunque no lo fuera. Los insectos ya hacían de las suyas dentro de mi estómago.

- ¡Maldición! Yo quería pelear. – escuché protestar a Emmett.

- ¿Ibas a pelear conmigo? – le preguntó Jacob con una sonrisa.

- Pues claro que lo haría. – concluyó entrando a la casa a toda prisa y enfurruñado. Los demás sonrieron y lo siguieron. Menos Nahuel que seguía de frente a nosotros, mirándonos con algo que no supe leer muy bien de sus ojos.

- Jacob, por favor, vete. – le pidió mi padre. – Necesitamos un momento a solas en familia.

- Pues que esa garrapata se vaya también.

- Nahuel es parte de nuestra familia. – le escupió mi madre con desprecio.

- ¿Y yo no lo soy? Esto es absurdo, Bella.

- Tú sólo eres… la mascota. – habló Nahuel provocando mi mirada furiosa.

- Vete a la mierda. – le respondió Jake empezando a temblar. Se había apartado de mí, sabía que estaba a punto de explotar. Pero lo detuve poniéndome frente a él y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

- Nos vamos. – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Creo que no has entendido bien las cosas, Renesmee. Dices ser mayor pero sigues comportándote como una niña. – era Bella, siempre tan insistente.

- Cierra la boca. – le grité.

- No, Nessie. – era Jake quien me hablaba. Bufó a continuación. Levantó la mirada y vio la cara desértica de mi madre, luego colocó su mirada a mi altura, para hablarme más de cerca. No sabía que eso era peligroso, aun estando toda mi familia cerca. – Calma, preciosa. No tenemos que empeorar las cosas. Volveré mañana por ti.

- No quiero que te marches aún. – le dije triste.

- Estoy cansado, necesito dormir un poco para estar bien para ti mañana. – sonrió.

- Lo siento. He pasado eso por alto.

- Mi pequeña egoísta. – dijo besando mi frente, todo mi ser se estremeció al sentir sus labios en mi piel. – De igual manera, me gusta que lo seas, nena.

Se irguió y miró con dureza a mis padres y a Nahuel.

- Hasta mañana, familia. – ironizó lanzando en su adiós unos ladridos.

Cuando se perdió en el bosque, mis piernas recién empezaban a moverse en dirección a la casa. Mis padres aún estaban allí, Nahuel también y me miraba como esperando algo de mí. Pero estaba demasiado enojada como para hablar. Preferí hacer lo que mejor hacía en este tipo de ocasiones, ignorar.

Pasé de ellos y de mi familia cuando entré a la mansión. Subí a mi cuarto y aquella noche se convirtió en un cajón lleno de suspiros.

Por suerte nadie subió a querer darme el sermón, así que pude hundirme tranquila en mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos se manifestaron a través de mis lágrimas, estaba feliz a pesar de que todo no haya terminado bien. No me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Jake, siempre creí que era un amigo para mí, pero me imaginé en un mundo dónde él no existiese, y no pude ver mi futuro, no habría. Él lo era todo. Y él me correspondía.

Lo había sentido temblar bajo de mí. Lo había visto estremecerse como yo cuando estábamos cerca. El corazón me latía más rápido de lo normal, en cada golpeteo podía escuchar su nombre…

* * *

¿CÓMO ESTUVO, AMIGOS/AS? ¿LES GUSTÓ?


	9. Decisiones que tomar

**YO, QUILEUTE**

* * *

CAPITULO 8 ~ DECISIONES QUE TOMAR

Podía sentir los rayos en mi piel, sobre mis ojos, a través de las sábanas. Me estiré todo lo que pude y me erguí para comenzar el día. Hice la rutina de siempre, que estaba conformada en vestirme, asearme, arreglar mi cabello, verme en el espejo y bajar las escaleras para ir a desayunar.

En la cocina me encontré con Alice que besaba casi fervientemente a Jasper. Carraspeé, haciendo que mi tío se sonrojara… si pudiera. Él siempre era el más serio. Aunque a comparación de Emmett todos éramos serios en esa casa.

- ¿Cómo has dormido? – me preguntó mi tía. Aún sostenía la mano de Jasper con dulzura.

- Muy bien. ¿Nadie me ha preparado el desayuno hoy? Eso es raro.

- Todos están preparando la boda de Charlie y Sue. Mi madre está ayudando a decorar la playa mediante un dibujo que hizo Seth para mostrarnos cómo será el lugar de la ceremonia. Bella está muy nerviosa, quiere asistir.

- Yo también quiero asistir. – interrumpió Alice a mi tío.

- Tiene que haber alguna manera de que se resuelva este asunto, ¿verdad? – pregunté con ilusión pero no obtuve respuesta. - ¿Y tú por qué no estás con ellos? – me dirigí hacia mi tía.

- Lo estuve, ahora estoy con Jasper. – dijo mirándolo para luego dejarle un beso en la punta de la nariz. Éste sonrió con ternura.

Decidí ignorarlos mientras seguían hundiéndose en sus miradas, me pregunté si así nos veíamos Jake y yo cuando nos mirábamos.

Jake…

¿Cuánto tardaría en llegar? Aun continuaba abrumada por lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Nuestro acercamiento y dejo de resistencia, nos había unido aun más a pesar de que no llegamos a nada en concreto, más que miradas y caricias inocentes.

El día en el instituto había resultado de lo más torturador. Había olvidado los exámenes que tenía, gracias a Edward y a su extensiva insistencia en hacerme estudiar en casa, me había desenvuelto bastante bien en cada examen. Pero mi estrés estaba por las nubes y sólo quería llegar a casa cuanto antes.

Rogué porque Emmett hubiese sido quien me fuera a buscar, ya que era el único que desafiaba a mi padre yendo acelerado por la carretera conmigo dentro del auto. Pero no, estaba Rosalie allí mirándose a un espejo y retocando su labial. Parecía una barbie. Siempre estaba bien arreglada y coqueta.

- Hola cariño. ¿Qué tal el día? – me preguntó arrancando el auto una vez que estuve dentro.

- No muy bien. He tenido un par de exámenes. Lo había olvidado. – bufé.

- ¿Tendrás que recompensar?

- ¡Claro que no! Soy Renesmee Cullen, ¿recuerdas? – bromeé.

- Oh, cierto. Eres hija de Edward. – reímos mientras el asfalto se movía bajo las ruedas.

Fuimos charlando de varias cosas, más precisamente de Emmett. Se había puesto en un gran problema eligiendo la nintendo en lugar de acompañar a mi tía. Ella estaba echando fuego por los ojos, recriminándole a Carlisle por haberle regalado "esa perdición" a su marido.

- Ah, y por cierto, ya sentirás lo mismo que yo pues tu perro está jugando con él. Ni ha intentado venir a buscarte.

La miré sorprendida. En el pasado, Jake hubiese dejado todo por estar conmigo. Quizás había confundido sus miradas y él no sentía algo tan profundo como yo lo sentía. Quizás siempre era más divertido jugar con Emmett que venir a buscarme a mí y hablar de mi jornada escolar.

Sentí un poco de miedo. El corazón se me contrajo ante esa idea y eché esos pensamientos a un lado para que mi tía no se diera cuenta de mi malestar. Preferí dirigir mi cabeza hacia el bosque, a ese camino tan familiar que indicaba que mi casa no estaba tan lejos.

Y así llegamos en silencio en menos tiempo del que pretendía. Tomé mi mochila y salí del auto para encaminarme a la mansión. Mientras subía las escaleras todos los pensamientos volvieron junto con el miedo y la sensación de ser rechazada. No sé cómo reaccionaría si eso pasaba. Es decir, jamás había sentido esto, no sabía cómo utilizar las palabras. Tal vez sólo debía quedarme quieta y dejar que las cosas fuesen igual que siempre. Así como había hecho a un lado todos estos pensamientos en el auto, debía hacer lo mismo con mis sentimientos, por lo menos hasta estar segura de largarlo todo.

Cuando entré dentro, mi corazón encogido salió disparado en innumerables latidos, sentí su efluvio alrededor, su presencia y me maldije por ser tan obvia. ¡Maldición! Me estaba mirando ahora, sus ojos me observaban acompañados de una de mis sonrisas preferidas. Estaba sentando en el sofá con el mando del nintendo en la mano, casi al punto de dejárselo caer.

Quité mi mirada y recordé que para él era más divertida cualquier cosa que estar conmigo. Bufé.

- ¡Buenas, gente! – saludé intentando ser la misma de siempre. Al cabo de unos segundos, Bella ya estaba a mi lado sonriéndome y tomando mi mochila en su mano.

- Hola hija. ¿Cómo ha ido el día? – me preguntó acariciando mis cabellos.

- Casi una mierda. – dije haciendo sonreír a Emmett.

- Renesmee, no hables de esa forma. – me siseó Rosalie pasando por mi lado para dirigirse hacia mi tío. Al seguir su camino, no pude evitar cruzarme nuevamente con la mirada de Jacob.

¿Por qué nadie me había dado la charla? ¿Por qué de repente Bella no me regañaba por casi haberme besado con Jake? Al recordar eso, mis latidos volvieron a irse por las nubes.

Lo vi levantarse de su lugar y caminar hacia mí como en cámara lenta. No pude evitar darme cuenta de que el piso dónde mis pies se apoyaban parecía temblar por su presencia. Ya comenzaba a alucinar.

- Ey. – me dijo con una sonrisa. Y todas esas preguntas que me había hecho sobre la rara no reacción de mi madre, se esfumaron cuando vi sus ojos ennegrecerse al ver a mi amigo a mi lado.

- Ey. – repetí ignorando a Bella que permanecía estática a mi lado también.

- ¿Qué tal…?

- No me hagas la misma pregunta que me hizo mi madre recién, Jacob. Todo el mundo me pregunta siempre lo mismo. – de un momento a otro me vi enojada y frunciendo notablemente el ceño. Él me miró con ojos heridos pero no dijo más nada, sólo le lanzó una mirada a mi madre, que hacía una mueca de suficiencia.

- Vale. – susurró.

- ¿Te estabas divirtiendo con Emmett?

- Un poco. – me respondió indagando mis ojos, hacía eso cuando quería descubrir la fuente de mi mal humor.

- Bien. Eso es un bueno. – sólo dije eso alejándome de su lado y del de mi madre. - ¿Dónde está Nahuel? No lo he visto desde anoche. – dije haciendo que un dolor en mi pecho apareciera tras el recuerdo de mi casi beso con Jake.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber dónde está la garrapata? – dijo mi lobo celoso, por dentro sonreí. – Seguramente haciendo lo único que sabe hacer, matar animales.

Me quedé un momento fría de camino a la cocina. Jake se frenó tras de mí ya que me venía siguiendo.

- ¿Y tú qué es lo único que sabes hacer, Jacob? ¿Convertirte en lobo, y qué? – de repente volvía a estar enojada. Es que Nahuel era un híbrido como yo, y sus palabras, mal o bien, hablaban de mí también y de lo que yo era. ¿Aún no había superado el tema de que debía beber sangre para vivir? Clavé aún más mis cejas sobre mis ojos.

Me volví hacia él y comprendió que no estaba bromeando con mi pregunta. Se acercó a mí extendiendo su mano para rosar mi mejilla, pero no lo dejé y di un paso hacia atrás para evitarlo.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – me preguntó. - ¿He hecho o dicho algo que te ha herido?

- No. Sólo que lo único que sé hacer es matar animales. – medio le grité llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Me volví a dar la vuelta y continué el camino hacia la cocina. Jake parecía no seguirme, pero cuando cerré la puerta de la heladera con una jarra de jugo en la mano, él estaba de pie allí, mirándome con esos ojos oscuros suyos llenos de culpa.

- Lo siento. No ha sido mi intensión…

- Nunca es tu intensión. – lo interrumpí mientras llenaba un vaso con la bebida. Ok, estaba no siendo muy justa y haciendo de un grano de arena uno de los montes de Forks. Pero a pesar de darme cuenta de esto, no podía dejar de hacerlo ni de sentirme enojada.

- Nessie…

- Me llamo Renesmee. – lo corté dándome la vuelta y quedando frente a él. Su ceño estaba fruncido por la frustración de mis palabras.

- De acuerdo. Renesmee. Lo siento. No ha sido tan grave.

No dije nada, llevé el vaso a mi boca y bebí mientras lo miraba testaruda. Lo vi inquietarse y vi su pecho desnudo agitarse con más fuerza y sus puños ya estaban apretados muy fuertes pues sus nudillos casi palidecían.

- Iré a mi cuarto. Estoy muy cansada.- dejé el vaso y caminé hacia el salón. Pero su mano sobre mi brazo me detuvo.

- Espera. Nessie, lo siento. – su voz era sumamente culposa. Me giré a mirarlo y su mirada estaba igual que su voz, llena de culpa. – No ha sido mi intención herirte con mis palabras. No eran para ti, eran para Nahuel. Lo siento.

- Pero siempre olvidas que yo soy como él, Jake. Yo soy un vampiro también. Que yo sea tu imprimada no significa que pueda convertirme en humana.

- Eres humana.

- Sólo la mitad de mí lo es, y ¿sabes? La otra mitad que habita en mí es vampira. Aunque no lo quieras ver en mí jamás. Y déjame decirte que disfruto más drenándoles la sangre a los animales que comiendo la comida inmunda con la que llenas tus ansias cada día. – le grité sacudiéndome de su amarre. Él no opuso resistencia, no intentó volver a sostenerme. Me quedé esperando a que viniese por mí, pero no lo hizo.

Caminé lejos de él y a mitad de camino utilicé mi velocidad media vampira para correr hasta mi habitación. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, indignada conmigo misma por la manera en que había tratado a Jake. Apoyé mi frente en la puerta respirando profundo para meter mi llanto dentro y no hacer el papel de niña tonta frente a nadie.

- Sólo está celoso. – dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me giré asustada a pesar de que ya sabía a quién le pertenecía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te estaba esperando para disculparme por mi actitud de ayer. No debí entrometerme, lo siento mucho.

- Estoy escuchando muchos "lo siento" últimamente. – dijo encaminándome hacia mi balcón. Me senté en una de las sillas mientras que Nahuel se sentaba en la otra.

- ¿Qué te está sucediendo hoy, niña? – bromeó.

- No lo sé. No tuve un buen día en el instituto hoy.

- Creí que te la agarrarías con Bella ni bien llegaras. Estaba preparado para salir corriendo hacia abajo y separarlas. – rió.

- Siento decepcionarte.

- Está bien. La próxima será. – hizo una pausa. – No debes tratar así a tu mascota. Sabes que si se decepcionan de sus dueños, luego se van y ya no regresan. – pasé por alto lo de "mascota" focalizándome más en sus otras palabras. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. – Tranquila, sé que no te dejará aún.

- ¿No te han dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?

- Es que tú gritabas allí abajo. – volvió a reír.

- Siento mucho no haber estado contigo mientras contabas sobre tu viaje. – ahora me sentía arrepentida.

- Descuida, estabas ocupada con… Jacob.

- Sí. – dije no queriendo indagar en el tema, pero él no pareció notarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede entre ustedes? ¿Al fin tus sentimientos están cambiando?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "al fin"? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- Es que… todos sabíamos que esto sucedería en algún momento. – su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo.

- Ilumíname porque me estoy perdiendo. – me acomodé aún más en mi asiento.

- Oh vamos. Ya has visto a Sam con Emily, a Kim con Jared…

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- Despierta, chica. Ellas son sus imprimadas como tú lo eres de Jacob. – suspiró mientras mis ojos se abrían como platos recordando que era cierto. – Ustedes son almas gemelas según toda esa historia de la tribu quileute. Las almas gemelas están destinadas a estar juntas. Aunque no hace falta que sean pareja, claro. Pero todos nosotros, lo temíamos muy por dentro. Y ahora vemos cómo lo miras.

- ¿Eso les molesta? – pregunté sin negar lo que hablaba de mis sentimientos.

- A tu familia le inquieta un poco. El que ustedes estén unidos de esta manera complica algunas cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas? – quise saber.

- Ya sabes que no pueden permanecer por siempre aquí en Forks. En algún momento debemos irnos. Y digo debemos, porque soy parte de ustedes también. Son mi familia ahora. – me miró clavándome su mirada amarronada. – Será difícil el día en que esto llegue, ¿sabes? Tú deberás elegir tu destino. Te verás dividida entre tu familia y Jacob. Claro, si es que deciden dar un paso más que la amistad.

¿Elegir? Era imposible elegir entre mi familia y Jacob. No podría ser feliz si alguna de las partes me faltara. Mis pensamientos se profundizaron y supe que era cierto. Que ya las personas comenzaban a sospechar de nosotros. Muy pronto deberíamos abandonar el lugar y yo… ¿debería abandonar a Jacob? No podía dejar de lado a Bella. Ella había dado su vida por mí. Ni tampoco a Edward, quien me adoraba incluso un poco más que a mi madre. Y qué decir de mis tíos. Había crecido con ellos y estar lejos sería tan extraño. Mis abuelos eran mis segundos padres. Si abandonaba Forks, me alejaría de Jake sin embargo. El corazón se me estremeció haciendo que la punzada que había sentido formara aguas tras mis ojos.

- No te pongas triste. – dijo Nahuel limpiando la lágrima que se había derramado de uno de mis ojos. Lo miré preguntándole en silencio, cómo sería eso posible.

Esa noche no dormí muy bien. Cuando terminamos de hablar con Nahuel, había bajado de nuevo a la cocina con la excusa de que tenía hambre para ver a Jacob, pero él ya se había ido. No pregunté más nada, y luego de una mirada ilegible de mi padre subí nuevamente a mi habitación.

* * *

¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?


	10. Mi Jake

**YO, QUILEUTE**

* * *

CAPITULO 9 ~ MI JAKE…

Tres días. Mi mente estaba dividida en pensamientos hirientes. No me podía sacar de la cabeza la charla que había tenido con Nahuel, ni tampoco el miedo porque Jacob ya no regresara por mí después de cómo le había gritado. Ya era otra vez lunes y me había pasado el fin de semana sufriendo en silencio, metida en mi cuarto, hundida en mi almohada como si así encontrara sustento.

Me vestí a duras penas apresurándome al notar la bocina del auto de Mary en la puerta de casa. Bajé y ella estaba esperándome en el coche de su madre con los cabellos sueltos y unos anteojos de moda sobre sus ojos.

- Que tengas un buen día. – me dijo Nahuel dejándome un beso cálido en mi frente. Luego salí disparada hacia donde estaba mi amiga.

- Date prisa, llegaremos tarde. – me apuró y le hice caso consciente del retraso que llevábamos.

La saludé con un beso en la mejilla y me senté en el asiento de copiloto mientras el motor rugía.

Al llegar, fuimos a detención directamente porque habíamos llegado notoriamente tarde. Ambas bufamos perdiéndonos la primera clase.

- Esto es un horror. Me llevaré esa materia y no tendré vacaciones. – se quejó Mary a mi lado.

- Eso sería una tragedia. – bromeé.

- Claro que lo sería.

- Si tú lo dices.

- Oye, quería preguntarte algo. – temblé asintiendo. - ¿Cómo está Jake?

- ¿Jake? – pregunté con notables celos.

- Sí, es que ya no lo veo. Hoy no estaba en tu casa, ¿verdad?

- No. – respondí resucitando el miedo de no volverlo a ver.

- Quiero pedirle una cita. – sus palabras habían caído como un balde de agua helada sobre mi piel. Más bien como filosos trozos de hielo sobre mi piel. Me quedé sin habla.

La señora de administración nos hizo callar, gracias al cielo, y dejamos la charla allí sin más. No quería volver a tocar el tema. ¿Una cita? No podía ser posible, aunque Jake era libre y ella estaba disponible. Mi estómago se descompuso.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – me preguntó mi amiga. – Te has puesto muy pálida.

- Necesito tomar un poco de aire. – me levanté y me dirigí hacia la secretaria. - ¿Puedo salir un momento? Necesito salir fuera.

En realidad no quería verle la cara a Mary, ya que mi cabeza había comenzado a fantasear imaginándomelos a ellos dos de la mano y sonriendo felices. Maldita imaginación.

- Vuelve pronto.

Sin demorarme, salí casi corriendo por los pasillos para irme hacia la entrada. Me senté en uno de los escalones y llené mis pulmones de aire fresco mientras mis músculos se relajaban. Miré al cielo gris y vi las nubes cargadas de agua sobre mi cabeza. En cualquier momento llovería, como siempre ocurría.

Estaba saturada. En realidad no tenía ganas de estar allí encerrada. Tenía la cabeza hecha un problema, me dolía el corazón cada vez más al pensar en las decisiones que debería tomar en un futuro cercano.

Apoyé mi cabeza entre mis rodillas rodeándome con los brazos. Seguramente me veía ridícula pero siempre era la manera en que lograba calmarme cuando Jake me faltaba. Cuando era pequeña y él salía a patrullar por largas horas, me ponía inquieta y hasta lloraba porque quería que volviera a mí y me encerraba en el vestidor poniéndome hecha un ovillo hasta que llegaba. Mi cuerpo se relajaba de inmediato cuando sentía su efluvio y mi sonrisa se ensanchaba cuando él abría las puertas y me tomaba en sus brazos.

Jake… Completamente estaba alucinando, el recuerdo de mi infancia había sido tan poderoso que hasta había podido olerlo en aquel momento. Me apreté más contra mis rodillas.

De pronto una mano tocó mis cabellos, acariciándolos con una ternura desmedida. Tenía miedo de haberme vuelto loca por lo que no quería levantar la cabeza. No era posible que él estuviese allí.

Pero la mano fue insistente y buscó mi rostro para levantarlo haciendo que me encontrara con su mirada. Él estaba allí. Me sonreía como siempre, no parecía enojado ni ofendido. Estaba allí…

- Nessie… - me susurró y no lo dudé. De un salto me trepé a él colocando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Mis brazos desesperados por su calor, envolvieron su cuello y también Jake me apretó a su cuerpo con ansiedad. – Mi Nessie…

Su voz. Estos días había echado tanto de menos su voz. Me alejé un poco para mirarlo y clavó sus orbes en mí, intensificando nuestras miradas.

- Lo siento, Jake, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. – le dije desesperada apoyando mis pies en el piso y sosteniendo sus manos.

- No vuelvas a enojarte conmigo. Eso puede matarme… - dijo con una sonrisa iluminando mi rostro. Yo también sonreí.

- No, jamás. Te lo prometo. Y tú no vuelvas a desaparecerte. – lo abracé. No pude evitarlo, necesitaba su contacto. Él me recibió gustoso y mi cabeza descansó en su pecho.

Luego de unos minutos decidimos separarnos. Me quedé mirándolo como aquella noche en el patio de mi casa, aquella vez en que casi nos besamos. Y seguía pensando de igual manera, era hermoso. Lo más hermoso que había visto jamás. Sus ojos desprendían ternura y siempre estaba mirándome con adoración. Me quería y una parte o toda de mí, rezaba porque lo hiciera de la misma manera en la que yo lo hacía.

- Me estás mirando fijo. ¿Qué sucede? – me sonrojé al darme cuenta que estaba siendo muy obvia otra vez.

- Nada. Es que… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Me estás espiando? – intenté bromear pero estaba demasiado nerviosa y Jake me conocía demasiado bien.

- Creí que ese abrazo significaba que te daba gusto verme, preciosa. – "Preciosa", me había llamado "Preciosa".

- Y… y me da gusto estar contigo, Jake. Te he echado de menos. De veras.

- Yo a ti. – confesó acariciando con dulzura mi mejilla. – Y respondiendo a tu pregunta. No es que sea un lobo al acecho. – rió. – Sólo… estaba vigilando, cuidando de ti.

- Eso es… raro. ¿Eres un acosador o Jake?

- Las dos cosas. – volvió a soltar carcajadas. – En sí, siempre estoy. Siempre te estoy cuidando, Nessie.

- Sé defenderme. – dije sonriendo pero con un poco de ego.

- Lo sé. Yo te lo he enseñado.

- Calla ya. – lo golpeé de broma sobre el hombro. Él hizo chistes como si le hubiese dolido. Nos seguimos riendo pero fuimos interrumpidos y mis labios ya no estuvieron curvados. Más bien mientras Jake sonreía, los celos resurgían de mi interior.

- ¡Jake! – corrió ella hacia nosotros. Estaba contenta.

- Oh, Mary. – dijo él mientras me miraba a mí. Yo intenté hacerme la indiferente, no estaba segura de haberlo logrado.

- ¡Qué bueno verte otra vez! – habló ella ignorándome por completo mientras la veía perderse en sus ojos. Él no la miraba como a mí.

- Gracias. – hizo una pausa. – Siento estar distrayendo a Nessie. ¿Ya tiene que regresar?

- Oh, Nessie. Sí. – dijo ella mirándome de reojo como recordando que estaba de pie junto a ellos. – La señora Munrrae te está esperando. Ya es hora de entrar a clase.

- Ok, vámonos entonces. – le dije aferrándome a su brazo.

- Nos vemos, Jake. – saludó mientras era arrastrada por mí hacia el instituto.

- Adiós, Jake. Te veo en casa luego. – le dije sonriéndole. Él me devolvió la sonrisa haciendo que mis piernas temblaran.

Toda esa tarde me la pasé suspirando, como las niñas tontas de las telenovelas de tía Alice. Hasta como ella misma cuando se perdía por horas en la mirada de Jasper. Era absurdo. Jake sólo era mi amigo, y aunque ya no siguiera enfadada con él sabía que le divertían más los videojuegos que pasar tiempo conmigo.

Pero hoy había estado allí, me había vuelto a envolver en sus brazos, me había arrasado con su calor. Era una tontería ponerme celosa de una nintendo.

Cuando tocó el timbre para anunciar la salida, salí apresurada hacia el estacionamiento, donde sabía que estaría mi padre esperándome. Así era. Lo visualicé a lo lejos viendo cómo disfrutaba de las miradas que le echaban algunos chicos a su auto.

- Hola Renesmee. – arrugó la frente, sabía que estaba hurgando en mi cabeza. - ¿Así que has tenido una visita hoy?

- Pues ya ves.

Subí al auto y arrancó. Como rutina teníamos la pauta de no conversar. Ya me cabreaba lo suficiente que fuera a buscarme cada día. Raras veces me pasaba a buscar Mary que era más de lo mismo. Prefería caminar.

Cuando el vehículo frenó frente a la casa Cullen, salí aún con la boca sellada cargando la mochila al hombro. Pero me frené en la entrada cuando su efluvio llenó cada milímetro de mis pulmones. La mochila se me cayó al suelo e intenté disimular inútilmente mi nerviosismo, pero mi padre ya estaba a mi lado con cara de pocos amigos. Entramos a la casa y lo vi hablando con mi madre. Ella sostenía su mano y sonreía. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Otra vez mi madre dejaba de mostrar su mal humor para sonreírle a mi amigo. Algo extraño recorrió mi cuerpo, eran como pinchazos molestos en mi torrente sanguíneo. Celos.

- Hola cielo. – saludó mi padre a Bella. Ésta lo recibió con ternura y le dedicó una sonrisa, pero aún así no era como la que le había hecho a mi Jake.

- Hola Edward. Adivina qué. – hizo una pausa a modo de suspenso. – Jake ha conseguido que vayamos a la boda de mi padre. – exclamó con alegría y se colgó del cuello de mi progenitor, éste la recibió sin más con una sonrisa ancha en sus labios.

Desvié mi mirada, prefería ver la perfección de Jake a una escena cursi entre mis padres. Él captó mis ojos y caminó hacia mí.

- Ey chica rara. – me dijo agachándose para levantar mi mochila que había olvidado en el piso. - ¿Cómo ha terminado todo al final?

- Ya sabes. El instituto sigue siendo una mierda. – en realidad lo decía por "la cita" que tenía pensada Mary con él.

- Pues aquí me tienes, nena. Puedes divertirte con todo esto. – dijo señalándose el cuerpo. Yo no quise, juro que lo intenté, pero mis ojos actuaron solos recorriéndolo con un atisbo de descaro. Sus ojos brillaron oscuros cuando atrapó mi mirada.

- ¡Qué bien habíamos estado estos días sin tu presencia, perro! – habló papá, seguramente luego de leer mi mente. Me ruboricé.

- Qué va. Sólo fueron unas vacaciones cortas. – le respondió él con una sonrisa.

- Jake, ¿cuándo podré ir a tu casa? – le preguntó de pronto mi madre. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ella allí? De pronto, el que pudieran tener acceso libre a La Push no me gustó mucho. Aquel era mi espacio personal con Jake. Allí nadie nos podía ver, ni escuchar, sólo nos disponíamos a ser nosotros mismos, a jugar y romper los límites que requerían los bosques de mi familia.

- No lo sé, Bells. Hablaré con el Viejo Quil luego.

- De acuerdo. Oh, mi niña. Disculpa mi descuido. ¿Cómo ha ido el instituto? – me dijo recordando mi presencia.

- Bien. – suspiré audiblemente. - ¿Así que ahora ustedes también podrán pasearse por La Push? – pregunté con desgana.

- Un momento. Frénate ahí, preciosa. – interrumpió Jake. – Sólo para la boda y para hacer algunos preparativos antes de ésta. Luego todo volverá a la normalidad. No nos da mucho gusto tener a chupasangres alimentándose en nuestros bosques.

- Pero si Renesmee también caza por allí. – le reprochó mi madre con un puchero.

- Yo soy especial, Bella. – le dije provocando una sonrisa en Jake, no lo había dicho de broma o en algún aspecto amable, pero nadie pareció notarlo al parecer.

- Mm. Extraño caminar por esas playas. – dijo con nostalgia.

- ¿Has ido a La Push muchas veces? – quise saber.

- Hubo un tiempo en que sí. Jake y yo no nos separábamos jamás. ¿Recuerdas? – le preguntó a él, que se movió incómodo a mi lado. Asintió en silencio.

¿Qué me estaba perdiendo?

- ¿Tú la llevaste a nuestro lugar? – de repente ya no me importaba mostrarme serena. – Creí que sólo había sido yo.

- Sólo eres tú, Nessie. Eso de lo que habla tu madre fue hace mucho tiempo. – me explicó Jake todavía nervioso.

- Es verdad, Renesmee. Bella sólo está recordando su vida humana. – ahora era mi padre, el metiche.

- ¿Todavía recuerdas tu vida como humana? Creí que eso se iría con el tiempo. – solté malhumorada.

- Bueno, no hace tanto que me transformé. Y además Jake es importante en mi vida. Creo que jamás me he de olvidar todos los momentos que pasé a su lado. Él es un héroe, él me ha salvado de muchas maneras. – dijo mirándolo con… ¿con qué? Aquello era algo parecido al amor. Mi sangre fluyó furiosa por mis venas.

- Es mío. – dije con cólera. Mi mano lo buscó y mis dedos se entrelazaron pronto con los suyos.

Todos me miraban. Estaban asombrados, especialmente mi padre, que a pesar de estar atento a mis pensamientos, no lo había visto venir. El rostro de mi madre estaba de todos los colores. Sus ojos ya mostraban la culpa pero había algo más también. Algo que no logré descifrar.

- Lo… lo sé, cariño. Descuida. – dijo Bella. – Sólo… sólo estaba recordando la playa. Es que… ya no he podido volver desde que me he convertido en vampiro.

- Me gustaría que no volvieses. La playa es nuestro lugar. No me sentiría cómoda sabiendo que antes caminaste con él por allí. – no podía salir de mi postura. Estaba cabreadamente celosa. ¿Por qué ella había tomado su mano antes que yo?

- Ey, cielo. – era su voz dulce susurrando en mi oído. Me estremecí. – No te pongas así. Tú sabes que es cierto, que te pertenezco. No te pongas celosa. Nuestro lugar está donde los dos estemos.

La ira abandonó mi cuerpo. Mis músculos aún seguían tensos pero por la vergüenza.

- Lo… lo siento, mamá. – dije con la vista pegada en el suelo. Salí corriendo hasta mi habitación, sin dejar de soltar la mano de Jake, por lo que lo arrastré conmigo hasta allí.

Cerré tras de mí y entonces recién nos separamos. Abrí las puertas de mi balcón y me senté allí para dejar que mis mejillas volviesen a su color habitual. Respiré profundo y me giré buscándolo.

Estaba parado tras de mí. Me mirada con una media sonrisa, pero no era de esas burlonas, más bien me miraba con ternura. Mis extremidades comenzaron a temblar, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

- Ven aquí. – me dijo y le obedecí. En un minuto estuve frente a él, sonriendo tontamente y otra vez con las mejillas rojas. Estiró su brazo y me estrechó contra su cuerpo. Seguí estremeciéndome. Levanté mi cabeza y estaba tan cerca de sus labios, tanto que moría por probarlos. Pero no me atrevía. Volvió a sonreír. – Mi Nessie…

- Siento haberme puesto tan…

- ¿Loca? – bromeó.

- Sí. Como quieras llamarlo. – dije. – Lo siento.

- Me gusta que te pongas de ese modo. Me gusta que te pongas celosa. Me gusta que admitas que soy tuyo. – concluyó haciendo que mi pecho golpeé sobre el suyo. Mi piel estaba erizada por su calor, no me animaba a tocarlo, a posar mis manos sobre él como él lo hacía conmigo. Pero mi mente así lo quiso y mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello.

Lo sentí temblar, no quería pensar que era mi imaginación. Sentí un golpe de ego por ser yo quien provocara esas reacciones en él. Lo miré a los ojos y los suyos ya estaban puestos en mí. Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa desmoronando nuevamente cualquier vestigio de barreras a mi alrededor. Otra vez no quise resistirme. No tenía ganas, quería ser libre. Mi libertad estaba en sus brazos.

Esta vez mis pies no se irguieron, él se abalanzó lentamente y yo entreabrí mis labios para recibirlo. Sabía que nos íbamos a besar. Aunque me distraje un segundo pensando si la puerta se abriría para que alguien nos volviera a interrumpir. Pero todo se desvaneció cuando sentí su suavidad en mi boca. Fue dulce, lento y muy suave. Cerré mis ojos y respondí su beso. Pero mis labios no actuaban como los suyos. Los míos se volvieron salvajes, tiernos sí, pero pasionales. Respiró con dificultad sorprendido pero no titubeó y me apretujó aún más contra él profundizando nuestro beso.

Me sentía desfallecer. Por fin estaba besando a Jake.

Me moví sola, mis pies caminaron en reversa sin dejar de besarlo. No sabía hacia dónde me dirigía, ni siquiera me importaba, hasta que caí sobre algo blando que nos absorbía. Mi cama.

Al principio, me asusté por mi comportamiento pero cuando sentí que él se había dado cuenta de mi incertidumbre, intentó alejarse y yo no lo dejé. Me acomodé en el colchón con él sobre mí besándome con pasión. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo haciendo que miles de descargas eléctricas se metieran en mi piel. Y yo no podía quedarme detrás, por lo tanto mis manos también actuaron. Las metí por debajo de su camiseta y estaba tan calentito. Tan cálido, mi lobo… mi Jake.

Jadeé cuando bajó a mi cuello. Mi espalda se dobló de placer, placer que me provocaban los labios de él… Pero algo vino a mi mente, justo en ese instante.

Las palabras de Nahuel.

Algún día… nos íbamos a ir…

Algún día, yo dejaría a Jake.

Entonces, ¿a qué estaba jugando ahora? No podía hacer que nada condujera a más. No era justo para ninguno de los dos. Si cortaba de raíz esto antes de irme, iba a ser menos doloroso.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó con sus ojos llenos de deseo. Esos ojos, cómo me podían. Me gustaban de una manera exagerada. – Lo… siento. – dijo alejándose. Sentí frío.

Arrugué el ceño pensando en por qué lo hacía, y caí en que seguramente había leído mi rostro. Lo dejé irse.

- No lo sientas. Esto… - cielos, se me hacía difícil mentirle. – Esto ha sido un error. Esto no pudo haber pasado.

- ¿Error? – dijo mientras se acomodaba la camiseta. Obligué a mis ojos a desviar la mirada de allí.

- No sé en lo que estaba pensando. Sólo eres mi amigo.

- ¿Amigo?

- Sí, Jake… Eres mi amigo. Como siempre lo has sido. – me senté en la cama apoyando los pies en el piso. – Sólo estaba cegada por los celos. Es que… no quisiera compartirte con mi madre. – ni con nadie. – Lo siento.

- ¿Me has besado porque no quieres que sea amigo de tu madre?

- Algo así.

- ¿Estás de broma?

- Nop. – dije levantándome sin soportar el peso de su mirada.

- ¿No sentiste nada cuando te he tocado, cuando te he besado? – todo.

- No lo creo. Más bien, me sentí incómoda. Fue como besar a mi hermano.

Maldición. ¿Qué había dicho? Su rostro se contrajo absolutamente. Pero no encontraba las palabras para suavizar lo que intentaba hacerle ver. No iba a decirle que casi muero en sus brazos, que aquel beso me había quitado el aire de los pulmones…

- De acuerdo. – dijo. Su voz casi no había salido de su garganta, sabía que estaba asimilando las palabras.

- ¿Es que a ti te provocó algo especial? – pregunté como si no me importara realmente. Él levantó su rostro y me miró. Rápidamente miré hacia afuera para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba mintiendo. Salí al balcón con él a mis espaldas.

- No. – fue una respuesta corta y dolorosa. No sabía si estaba mintiendo o no. Pero sea cual fuese la verdad me dolería. Si fuese una mentira, sentiría dolor por ser yo la causante de todo, si fuese una verdad… dolería que no sintiera lo mismo que yo. Maldita egoísta. – Mejor me voy, Renesmee.

- ¿Renesmee? – pregunté casi en silencio, sorprendida porque me había llamado con mi nombre real.

- Es tu nombre. – su voz era seca.

- Lo sé. – me giré y lo vi con la mano puesta en el picaporte. – Jake… - lo frené. – Te… te quiero.

No dijo nada. Sólo se marchó.

Ni bien cerró la puerta, hundí mi inservible cuerpo en el colchón y procuré ahogarme con la almohada, pero no serviría de nada. Me sentía mal, me sentía la peor mierda. Vi sus ojos. Sus ojos, sus palabras frías antes de irse. Dolía. Pero yo había provocado eso. Maldito Nahuel. ¿Por qué tenía que haberme metido esas ideas en la cabeza? A veces preferiría no saber nada. Para lo único que había servido era para meterme ideas y para lastimar a todos a mi alrededor. Sentía un peso sobre mí. Que sea, cual fuese la decisión, no se iba a mover de mi espalda.

Luego de aquel día en que había besado a Jacob, nuestra relación había quedado tajante. Seguía viniendo a diario, pero pasaba más tiempo con Emmett que a mi lado. Yo no le reproché nada, todo lo que viniera de él a continuación me lo tenía merecido. Aquel beso fue por mis deseos y mi egoísmo. Jamás tendría que haber pasado para que nos ahorremos incomodidades y pesares.

Lo estaba mirando por encima del hombro de Alice, mientras ésta me hablaba de mi vestido para la boda de Charlie. No estaba prestando atención más que al movimiento de las manos de Jake sobre la consola. Sus manos habían estado en mi cuerpo, me habían acariciado y mi piel lo recordaba, todavía me sentía vibrar al verlo.

- ¿Me estás escuchando? Qué niña.

- Oye, que no soy una niña. – por fin la miré.

- Deja de mirar al chucho, como si fuera a moverse de allí. – soltó por lo bajo, pero era probable que Jake la hubiera escuchado, aunque si hubiese sido así, no lo había demostrado. – Bien, ahora que tus ojos están puestos en mi hermoso rostro, prosigo. ¿Azul, rojo o blanco? Debes elegir entre esos colores, no hay objeciones. Esos quedaran con tu color de piel.

- No lo sé, Alice. Blanco supongo.

- ¿Blanco? Oh, eres tan aburrida como Bella.

- Oye, Jake. – lo llamé acercándome lentamente. Sus ojos me miraron, pero ya no me veían como siempre. - ¿Tú qué dices? ¿Qué color me quedará mejor?

- ¿Entre cuáles? – preguntó de mala gana, mi mandíbula se tensó.

- Azul, rojo y blanco. – respondí con la garganta hecha un lío.

- Pues ninguno de esos es mi color preferido. – su mirada volvió al televisor, Emmett que estaba a su lado se vio sorprendido por su respuesta. Yo por mi parte, no podía mover mis pies para regresar a donde estaba Alice.

- ¿Pero… no quieres opinar? – pregunté con tristeza, aunque intenté ocultarla.

- Lo que yo opine no importa.

- Ya. Deténganse. – habló Emmett mirándonos y poniéndole pausa al juego, lo que llamó la atención de Jake. - ¿Qué está sucediendo? Jacob, tú me caes bien, pero no puedes hablarle de esa manera a mi sobrina.

- ¿De qué manera? Sólo le he dicho en otras palabras, que no quiero opinar. No soy modista o diseñador, no entiendo nada de moda, de vestidos y esas cosas.

- Está a la vista. – dijo mi tía que ya estaba a mi lado. Jake me miró y le fruncí el ceño de modo interrogativo, esperaba que dijera más, pero no hablaba.

- Bien. Me iré a patrullar. – dijo.

- ¿Otra vez? – inquirí.

- ¿Me necesitas para algo? – me preguntó colocándose de frente a mí. Lo tenía cerca, pero esta vez dolía. Sabía que debía darle tiempo, pero no soportaba que su calidez se volviera fría.

- ¿Podemos hablar afuera? – mis tíos se mantenían en silencio. Jake asintió y caminamos juntos hasta el jardín trasero de mi abuela Esme. - ¿Qué sucede? Hace días que te muestras distante. Ya casi ni me hablas.

- ¿Quieres que te de consejos de hermano mayor? – y ahí estábamos sacando el tema a flote. Mi estómago se retorció.

- ¿Es por el beso? ¿Te… te hice creer algo que no existe? – seguía mintiendo.

- Me usaste.

- No, no lo he hecho…

- Eres egoísta Renesmee. Me has dicho que me besaste confundida por tus celos hacia tu madre. Ella ha sido mi amiga durante años, desde antes que llegaras a nuestras vidas. Yo no soy un objeto.

- Pero me has dicho que me perteneces…

- ¿Estás de broma? Eso es cierto, pero no significa que puedas hacer conmigo lo que quieras. ¡Cielos! ¡Yo estoy imprimado de ti!

En aquel momento, cuando mis lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas, Emmett estaba de pie a nuestro lado. Su rostro era de piedra, sus ojos estaban oscuros, lo que significaba que algo no iba bien.

- Necesitan entrar dentro. Mis padres están de camino con Rosalie, Edward y Bella estarán llegando, sólo están en la cabaña. Alice ha tenido una visión.

Jake y yo nos miramos preocupados, la conversación interrumpida que estábamos teniendo no tenía sentido ahora. Sólo por ahora. Una vez que sequé mis lágrimas con la manga de mi camisa, entré adentro. Jacob me seguía por detrás con el semblante preocupado.

Detrás de nosotros llegaron mis padres. Edward tenía cara de susto ya que seguramente estaba leyendo la visión en la mente de Alice.

- He tenido una visión. – anunció a los presentes. Mis abuelos y Rose estaban de cacería, Jasper ya estaba de pie al lado de Alice, sosteniéndola como siempre lo hacía.

- Ya lo hemos entendido. Escupe. –la apuró Jake provocando la mirada furtiva de Jasper.

- Están viniendo… los Vulturis.

El siguiente minuto hubo silencio. Todos se miraban con todos, pero Jake y yo sólo nos contemplábamos mutuamente. Sentía que él quería venir y envolverme en sus brazos, pero estaba detenido allí, en su lugar quizá por la discusión que acabábamos de tener.

- Bueno… no tenemos que preocuparnos. – comencé a decir para intentar quitarle hierro al asunto. – Ellos podrán superarnos en número pero nosotros contamos con nuestros aliados y con los lobos. Todos somos muy fuertes.

- Creo que aún no has entendido la magnitud de la situación, Renesmee. – era mi padre el que hablaba. – Los Vulturis no sólo nos superan en número, sino que también en habilidades. Son poderosos.

- Yo creo que nosotros lo somos más. Somos enormes y nos manejamos a través de estrategias. Siempre ha sido así y aún seguimos de pie. – dijo Jake.

- Alice, dile lo que te han dejado ver.

- ¿Dejado ver? – preguntó mi madre que permanecía pegada a Edward. Sentí envidia, yo quería estar de ese modo con Jacob.

- La visión de Alice fue un aviso. – adelantó mi padre.

- Ellos me han dejado ver sus planes. Por momentos vi las imágenes muy distorsionadas pero podía sentir a Cayo. Y su… asco por los licántropos.

- Es un cínico. – salté ipso facto. - ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?

- Esta guerra se remonta a años, querida.

- Papá, no vas a tranquilizarme. – Cayo me daba miedo. Sabía que era el peor, el más despiadado según los dichos de mi familia, y confirmar que él estaba al mando, me hacía poner los pelos de punta. Comencé a temblar, intenté disimularlo para que nadie lo percibiera.

- Quiere al líder. Sabe que si lo capturan a él, los demás lobos caerán. Sabe que se manejan en manadas y que le son leales al Alfa. Vendrán por ellos, por todos nosotros, lucharemos. Lo he visto.

- No van a llevarse a Jacob. – dije más para convencerme a mí misma.

- Claro que no lo harán. Primero sobre mi cadáver, ni a mí ni a ninguno de nosotros.

- ¡Jacob! – le gritó mi padre. Levanté la mirada y supe que lo decía por mí. Mi cara era una pintura al óleo, escuchar decir a Jake que pasarían sobre su cadáver me había hecho temblar las rodillas. Y mi papá se había dado cuenta.

Sentí dos pasos gigantes cruzarse hasta llegar a mí, y no lo dudé. Me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas. Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho cálido y ya no quise separarme.

- Lo siento, no quería asustarte. No me pasará nada.

- No quiero que te pase nada.

- Tranquila, princesa… tranquila.

Subimos a mi habitación, sin que mis padres objetaran nada. Me había alterado y mi falta de confianza en la batalla se había ido totalmente. Había sido reemplazada por el miedo.

- Deja de temblar. Estoy aquí… contigo. – me dijo acariciando mi brazo. Estábamos los dos recostados en mi cama. Era un momento íntimo, ya que a pesar de haber estado de aquella manera infinidades de veces, ahora para mí tenía otro significado.

- No luches.

- Nessie… ya hemos hablado de eso.

- No podré soportarlo. No esperaré aquí sin hacer nada. Lo sabes. Iré contigo.

- No. – fue cortante, apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en uno de sus brazos para quedar de costado mirándome. – Nessie, no quiero que vayas. No podré concentrarme en la batalla contigo allí, tú eres mi prioridad, no me hagas esto.

- Tú me haces lo mismo. ¿Cómo crees que me sentiré contigo peleando?

- Lo sé, cariño. Pero necesito que te quedes aquí… por mí.

- Si te sucede algo…

- Podrías pedirle un nuevo hermanito a Bella. – bromeó pero su sonrisa ya no se veía tan plena.

- Hablo en serio, Jake. – le dije mientras me ponía de costado también. Ahora respirábamos del aire que salía de nuestros pulmones. Se sentía tan bien.

- No me sucederá nada. Te prometo que volveré por ti.

- Si tú no vuelves… yo iré tras de ti.

- No. – dijo silenciándome con un dedo sobre mis labios. – No vuelvas a decirlo, ni siquiera lo vuelvas a pensar.

Ya no lo estaba escuchando. Mis labios estaban besando cada uno de sus dedos, eran tan suaves, tan dulces. Se estremeció, vibró y se atragantó con sus palabras.

- Nessie… - susurró pero lo silencié con mis dedos. Ahora recorría sus labios, aquellos que habían poseído los míos, aquellos que no había podido olvidar.

- ¿Puedo…? – no pude terminar la frase, ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a decir, sólo reaccionaba con el beso de Jake en mi boca. Otra vez estaba besándome, con mucha pasión, con calor…

Se colocó encima de mí y abrí mis piernas para que se ahuecara mejor sobre mi cuerpo. Jamás apartamos nuestras bocas. Se comían sin control, se devoraban mutuamente como si se nos fuera la vida en ello.

Bajó sus labios a mi cuello y gemí cuando sentí su mano por debajo de mi camisa. No lo dudé, en unos pocos segundos su camiseta estaba tirada lejos de la cama. Lo estaba recorriendo a mi antojo mientras él se entretenía en mi pecho.

Ya no tenía respiración. Mis pulmones sólo funcionaban por su aliento embriagador. Me miró a los ojos, estaban oscuros y llenos de deseos, me pedían permiso para despojarme de las ropas que nos separaban. Yo misma desabroché cada botón de mi blusa. Y me sonrojé cuando se quedó contemplándome como si yo fuese lo más bonito. Él lo era.

Sus labios danzaban sobre mi piel haciéndome desfallecer, ahora los pantalones me molestaban fervientemente. Sabía que después de esto no habría marcha atrás, pero no me importaba. No iba a mentirle más. Me entregaría en todas las maneras posibles.

- Jake… - gemí su nombre cuando sus labios encontraron un punto de adicción.

Lo agarré de sus cabellos enmarañados y lo subí a mi boca, yo estaba deseosa, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Inútilmente mis dedos intentaron desabrochar mis pantalones. Lo vi sonreír nervioso.

- Espera. – me detuvo con su voz hermosa y ligeramente agitada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté sorprendida mientras me lo comía con la mirada.

- ¿Estás segura? Esto sería incesto. – bromeó haciendo una de esas muecas irresistibles, lo que provocó mi locura total, lo acerqué a mí, lo besé, lo mordí. Sentí pequeños hilos de su sangre desplazándose por mi boca. Sabía exquisito.

- Ja… ke… - medio grité cuando se refregó sobre mí. Silenció mis labios con su propia boca hundiéndonos en un beso pecaminoso.

Lo mordí, mordí su cuello, mordí su piel a causa de la desesperación que causaban sus caricias, su sangre fluía por mis labios pero a él no le importaba.

- Voy a entrar. – esa voz siempre se dignaba a interrumpirnos. ¡Mierda!

- ¡Maldición! Maldito chupasangre apestoso… - protestaba mi Jake mientras se alejaba.

- No. No te alejes. – le imploré.

- Renesmee, sigo aquí. Ponte una camiseta. Y tú perro, haz lo mismo si no quieres que te destroce. – ordenó detrás de la puerta.

Mis piernas estaban enrolladas en sus caderas, impidiéndole el paso.

- Nena… él me va a matar de veras. – me dijo pero sin hacer esfuerzo para alejarse.

- No me puedes dejar así. – le dije con las mejillas rojas. Sonrió y se acercó para besar la punta de mi nariz. El calor no se aminoraba, corría por mi cuerpo, estaba en llamas.

- Tu padre… está… al otro lado… de la… puerta. – me susurró dejando espacios llenos de besos alojados en diferentes lados por mi rostro. – Deja que me libere y te prometo que terminaremos lo que hemos empezado aquí.

Lo solté, mis piernas se aflojaron y él se alejó a duras penas. Podía notar cómo le costaba ponerse en pie mientras me escaneaba. Lo oí largar un suspiro lastimero.

- ¡RENESMEE! Ponte una camiseta, por el amor de Dios. – otra vez mi padre, que no se había ido, rompía la burbuja en la que estábamos con Jake.

Con sacrificio aparté mis ojos de mi lobo para pasar por mi cabeza una camiseta que estaba por el piso tirada, que no era la blusa que llevaba puesta antes. No sé a dónde había ido a parar.

Ni bien terminé de vestirme, mi padre entró hecho una furia a mi habitación, odiando a Jake sólo con la mirada y lanzándome fugaces miradas decepcionadas a mí.

- Papá… - intenté explicarme, pero lo cierto era que no tenía explicación, que me había dejado llevar por aquel sentimiento que resguardaba dentro hacia tiempo. Ahora ya estaba calmada, y notablemente avergonzada. No era genial que tu padre te haya agarrado justo en el momento en que iba a ser tu primera vez. De hecho, había arruinado dos primeras veces. Nuestro primer beso, y ahora. Suspiré, aunque no de mala manera, ya que a pesar de sus interrupciones sabía que ahora Jake cumpliría su promesa.

Lo miré por encima de mi hombro. Estaba muy pegado a mí… y vestido.

- ¿Son conscientes de lo que estaban por hacer? – nos gritó mi padre. Jake tomó mi mano y ya no tuve miedo.

- Somos conscientes. – dijo él.

- Cierra la boca, chucho. – respiró profundo, aunque no sabía por qué ya que no necesitaba del aire en sus pulmones. – Renesmee… no tienes que dejarte llevar por este perro en celo.

- No me he dejado llevar por él. – aunque tenía que ver en la cosa. – Me he dejado llevar por mis propios instintos y en porque… porque… porque me gusta mucho. – listo, lo había admitido hasta para los oídos de Edward. Jake apretó un poco más su mano contra la mía, no lo miré a los ojos pero sabía que estaría sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó mi padre sorprendido, aunque en el fondo de sus ojos se escribía que ya lo sospechaba, tal como me lo había insinuado Nahuel.

- Edward, ya. Tranquilízate. – habló Jake sin tapujos.

- ¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Quieres que te mate?

- Papá…

- Vete ya mismo de aquí, perro. Vete y no vuelvas hasta nuevo aviso.

- Ed…

- ¡VETE! – le gritó mi padre haciendo tiritar mis rodillas. Su mirada era escandalosa, fría y oscura. Jake se quedó en silencio, lo miré y vi que le sostenía la mirada de la misma manera. Fría, oscura.

- Jake… será mejor que te vayas… - dije con todo el pesar del mundo. Es que sabía que debía darle tiempo a mi padre para que asimile las cosas.

Habrán pasado alrededor de dos minutos odiosos, hasta que Jake me logró contestar.

- De acuerdo. – se puso frente a mí, dándole la espalda a mi padre, y besó mis labios. Fue un beso tierno, dulce, desbordado de amor. Pero a pesar de eso sentí mi adicción hervirse en mi sangre y cuando se estaba por apartar, tomé el borde del cuello de su camiseta y lo atraje nuevamente hacia mí. Sus labios se mostraron sorprendidos pero no hubo rechazo. Sentí su aliento mezclarse con el mío, sentí que estaba flotando a causa de aquella sensación que provocaban sus besos.

- Sigo aquí. – gruñó mi padre. Jake se alejó dejándome desprotegida.

- Te veo mañana, preciosa. – dijo chocando con ternura su frente con la mía.

- Por favor, ven… - le imploré.

- Lo haré, Nessie… - besó mi coronilla, le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio a mi padre y desapareció tras la puerta de mi habitación.

En aquel cuarto quedábamos mi padre, su mirada criminal y yo. Genial.

- Renesmee… - y allí había empezado. La conversación había durado cerca de una hora, los ojos me pesaban y fingía escucharlo. Sólo quería dormir para acelerar el proceso y despertar por la mañana para ver a Jake.

¿Cómo se definiría nuestra relación ahora? Definitivamente no éramos amigos. Bueno, no sólo eso. No iba a volver a negarme a sus brazos, ni a sus besos, ni siquiera a sus caricias. No podría, ya lo había probado todo de él… bueno, casi todo. El hecho era que todo en él era sumamente adictivo para mí. Más que antes, exageradamente diferente.

Mi padre estaba claramente en contra. Lo primero que me había dicho era que apestaba. A mí no me pareció jamás así, siempre me había gustado el olor de Jake. No sé por qué tendría la necesidad de hablar de los olores. Luego me dijo que Jacob sólo quería "eso". Pues yo también, así que no me importó y no es que creyera que mi lobo sólo necesitaba de mí para "eso". Su mirada me lo decía todo, era tan transparente que los podía leer con facilidad. Y veía amor. Luego, me comenzó a hablar sobre algunos secretos que el "can" me guardaba, de los que yo debía saber antes de empezar algo, pero no funcionó. Mi padre sólo quería alejarme de él. Jake siempre había sido sincero conmigo y yo con él. Los secretos entre nosotros no existían. Ignoré a Edward.

Luego de muchos reproches más, y al ver que no le estaba prestando atención, me dejó a solas y caí casi desmayada sobre mi cama, en dónde mi efluvio y el de Jake se mezclaban. Me dormí y por supuesto soñé con él…

* * *

BUENOS MIS LECTORES/AS FAVORITOS/AS! ESTE CAP ES UN POCO EXTENSO, ESPERO NO LOS HAYA AGOTADO. Y ESPERO TAMBIÉN QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!


	11. Discusiones

**YO, QUILEUTE**

* * *

CAPITULO 10 ~ DISCUSIONES

La mañana era diferente. Podía ver los colores que formaban los rayos del sol a través del cristal de la ventana, podía escuchar el canto preciso de los pájaros en los árboles pegados a mi balcón. Todo era más cálido. Aquellos detalles que siempre estuvieron y había pasado por alto, ahora tuvieron un hermoso nuevo sentido.

Me levanté de la cama, mi cuerpo totalmente descansado y relajado. Busqué mi ropa, me duché, me vestí, hice todo lo necesario antes de bajar a la sala.

Allí mi madre me esperaba y no se la veía muy contenta. Bufé ya que seguramente mi padre le había ido con el cuento. Siempre me preguntaba cuándo sería el día en que tuviera un poco más de privacidad.

- Hola. – saludé intentando pasar de ella dirigiéndome hacia la cocina por mi desayuno. Pero mi paso se vio interrumpido por su cuerpo de mármol, los hoyuelos de su nariz indicaban su enfado más también sus ojos dorados completamente oscurecidos.

- No subí anoche a tu cuarto porque Edward me ha dicho que estabas agotada.

- Así es. – intenté otra vez seguir mi camino, pero sus rápidos movimientos volvieron a bloquearme el paso.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?

- ¿Es broma, verdad? – dije cambiando mi destino y sentándome en el sofá preparada para el sermón.

- ¿Qué si es broma? La vida no es un juego, Renesmee. Tú sólo buscas jugar pero tienes que madurar.

- ¿A qué viene esto, madre? ¿Besar a Jake es jugar? ¿Sentir lo que siento es jugar? Yo no lo creo.

- Yo también he tenido tu edad.

- Y te has entregado a mi padre sin importar lo que pensara Charlie. ¿Realmente quieres ir por ese lado? – puso los ojos en blanco.

- Es diferente. Tu padre y yo nos amábamos. Siempre lo hicimos desde un principio. – su voz temblaba.

- Jake me ama. Está imprimado de mí. – grité poniéndome de pie y de frente a ella. Quería que me mirara a los ojos cuando largase la siguiente mentira.

- No es él quien me preocupa. Yo sé de los sentimientos de Jacob y sé que los tuyos no lo igualan. Sólo…

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunté histérica.

- Bien, suficiente charla… - dijo Rosalie apareciéndose en medio, pero yo no dejaba de mirar con furia a mi madre. Sus ojos demostraban que se había sentido culpable luego de largar lo que había dicho, pero su arrepentimiento no me importaba más de lo que me había herido.

Mi tía se llevó a mamá hacia la cabaña o algo así, ya que salieron a pasos acelerados mientras Rose intentaba calmarla. ¡Genial! Ahora ella era la víctima.

Fui a hacerme el desayuno pero ya estaba listo sobre la mesa. Esme me miraba con una sonrisa tierna que no pude evitar devolvérsela.

- ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy, cariño? – dijo depositando un jugo de naranjas recién exprimido frente a mí. - ¿Está bien el desayuno?

- Está genial, abuela. Muchas gracias. – hice una pausa mientras me metía en la boca un poco de cereales. - ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Distribuidos por toda la casa, como siempre. Excepto tu abuelo, que está en el hospital.

- ¿Aún no ha regresado? – levanté mi ceja.

- No, aún no. – pude ver cómo su semblante se contraía. Ella lo estaba echando de menos. De todos en mi casa, el amor que más admiraba era el de Esme y mi abuelo. El de mis padres me era demasiado empalagoso, el de Rose y Emmett demasiado pasional, y el de Alice y Jasper demasiado adolescente. En cambio mis abuelos resplandecían cuando caminaban juntos, sus sonrisas se formaban a causa de la otra, sus manos siempre entrelazadas, ellos siempre tan enamorados a través de los años.

- Ya volverá. Tranquila. – le dije provocándole una sonrisa.

- Cariño, debo decirte algo.

- ¿Algo bueno o malo? – pregunté dejando de masticar.

- Jake ha estado aquí esta mañana. Ha venido a desayunar contigo pero Edward y Bella no lo han dejado entrar.

- ¿Qué? – me levanté de la silla ipso facto. - ¿Echaron a Jake?

- Déjame decirte unas palabras. Por favor. – asentí. – Estoy muy feliz por Jake y por ti. Siempre se han sentido atraídos el uno por el otro de una manera en que ninguno de nosotros entendemos. Yo, por mi parte, sabía que esto entre ustedes llegaría en algún momento. Te he visto crecer, y mientras tanto, cómo crecía tu admiración y tu amor por él. Tus padres también lo saben, y reaccionan así porque esto significa un cambio que los aterra.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas a causa de cada palabra que iba soltando mi abuela.

- Significa que tu crecimiento en general ha llegado a un fin. No es fácil para ellos, especialmente para Bella. Para tus padres, tienes 8 años. Pero lo que ven es a una mujercita enamorada del rebelde Jacob. – sonreí ante esa definición. – Tu madre ha tenido una pelea con él cuando tú has nacido.

- ¿Pelea?

- Sí. Quizás tú conozcas la historia cómo un detalle menor, pero para tu madre no lo fue.

- Cuéntame, abuelita. – dije tomando sus manos incitándola a que continuara con su relato.

- Ya sabes que cuando tú naciste, ella ha tenido que esperar alrededor de tres días hasta despertar en su nueva vida. Cuando lo hizo, tu padre le enseñó a cazar y a controlarse para que no pudiera hacerte daño cuando te viera, ya que tu corazoncito latía como el de todos los humanos y ella era una neófita. Cuando llegó el momento de verte, Jake se interpuso porque te estaba protegiendo exageradamente, aunque en ese momento no sabíamos del autocontrol de tu madre. Ella se extrañó porque Jake no era precisamente la persona que esperaba que te protegiera. Cuando se enteró del porqué casi lo mata.

- No bromees. – dije quitándole hierro al asunto.

- Oh, no estoy bromeando. Pregúntale a Seth, es quién en realidad salió herido por defender a su Alfa.

- ¿Estás jodiendo?

- No. – rió. – Bueno, a lo que iba era que ella reaccionó de esa manera, no porque entendiera que la imprimación era… algo asqueroso y enfermizo, sino que ella se dio cuenta, de que nunca le perteneciste.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¿Sabes por qué ella no intentó matarlo nuevamente? – negué con la cabeza incapaz de poder hablar. – Porque tú lo amabas. Se lo hiciste saber, le mostraste tu preocupación a través de tu don cuando ambos discutían. Tú le decías "mi Jake" y no sabes cuánto odiaba Bella esto. Aún lo siguen diciendo pero antes era extraño para todos que una bebé amara con tanta grandeza a alguien, y menos que fuera Jacob.

- Yo no… Les pertenezco a todos.

- Eso es lo que tu madre se ha estado metiendo en la cabeza a medida que fueron pasando los años, cariño. Y ahora sucede esto, el gran paso que ellos temían. Quiero que los entiendas. Quiero que puedas darle tiempo para asimilar la noticia. – me pidió con dulzura.

- Esto es…

- Esto es la vida. – rió. – Oh… escucha. – dijo levantando la cabeza. – Ha llegado tu abuelo. – dijo desapareciendo de mi lado dejándome sola a mí y a mis conclusiones.

Cielos. Esto apestaba.

Cuando terminé el desayuno decidí salir al bosque. Siempre me daba paz, siempre me ayudaba a atar cabos, o a pensar en nada. Me adentré lo más que pude pero sin pasarme del límite, ni siquiera quería estar cerca de la cabaña de mis padres. Sólo quería que la naturaleza me absorbiera. Y lo estaba logrando hasta que sentí un efluvio que llamó mi atención.

Miré a todos lados pero no vi a nadie, seguí girando hasta que unos arbustos se movieron a lo lejos para luego liberar de él a mi lobo ya convertido en humano.

- Estaba esperando a que salieras de la casa, ya que a mí no me dejan entrar. – dijo con una sonrisa. Mi corazón ya estaba acelerado, mis extremidades temblaban, no podía causar tantas sensaciones en mí.

- Estoy bajo arresto domiciliario. – dije tímida. Cuando estuvo más cerca, no pude evitar dirigir mis ojos hacia su torso desnudo, me mordí el labio pero sacudí mi cabeza para concentrarme en lo que hablábamos.

- Eso es malo. – dijo ya muy cerca, tomando mi mano. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, él también estaba tímido a pesar de llevar la iniciativa en nuestro intento de conversación. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Feliz. – solté sin dudarlo. Él sonrió aún más. - ¿Tú?

- Estoy volando. – miró al cielo dejando expuesto su cuello. ¿Qué me sucedía? Este debería ser un momento tierno, pero mis hormonas estaban actuando por sobre mis pensamientos. Volví a sacudirme.

- No sé qué decir… - admití. Mi voz temblaba por el tacto de sus manos tocando las mías, la sensación de su piel era acogedora y tierna.

- Tal vez no deberíamos decir más nada. – dijo acercándose más, cerré mis ojos y sentí sus labios moviéndose sobre los míos. Actué tan deseosa, sus besos eran dulces y suaves.

Llevé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me pegué más a él, pegando nuestros pechos, sintiendo el suyo quemar mi ropa por su calidez. Estaba volando yo también, volando junto a él en el más hermoso de los cielos.

"Amar a alguien es atreverte a expresar el cariño espontáneamente a través de tu mirada, de tus gestos y sonrisas; de la caricia firme y delicada; de tu abrazo vigoroso; de tus besos; de comunicarte con palabras francas y sencillas.  
Es hacerle saber y sentir a la persona cuánto la valoras por ser quien es y cuánto aprecias sus riquezas interiores, aún aquellas que ella misma desconoce; es ver su potencial latente y colaborar para que florezca la semilla que se encuentra dormida en su interior; es hacerle sentir que su desarrollo personal te importa honestamente y que puede contar contigo; es permitirle descubrir sus capacidades creativas y alentar su posibilidad de dar todo el fruto que podría; es develar ante sus ojos el tesoro que lleva dentro y cooperar de mutuo acuerdo para hacer de esta vida una experiencia más rica y más llena de sentido."

Nos besamos, charlamos, reímos, volvimos a besarnos. Ahora todo parecía más fácil. Con gran facilidad me estaba acostumbrando a esta nueva etapa que nos incluía sólo a nosotros de lleno. Ya no había timidez por cada beso o abrazo o por cada caricia. Nuestra relación seguía siendo la misma, sólo que con cosas mucho más maravillosas de por medio.

- Maldición. – me quejé. – Se me ha ido el tiempo. Tengo que ir al instituto. Seguramente mi padre me llevará.

- No quiero que te vayas aún. – me dijo abrazándome por detrás.

- Yo tampoco quiero irme. – le respondí dándome la vuelta para quedar de frente a él. Sus ojos eran tan hermosos, tan puros y profundos que podría hundirme en ellos sin respirar.

Lo besé, nos besamos y nos despedimos con dificultad, con lentitud. No quería apartarme de él. Ni él de mí. Pero no podía arriesgarme a que salieran a buscarme, seguramente ya se estarían preguntando dónde diablos me había metido. Corrí a velocidad vampírica y llegué a la mansión principal para encontrarme con mis padres. Estaban sentados en el sillón grande mirando hacia la puerta… bueno, hacia mí.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – me cuestionó mi madre.

- Con Jacob. – le respondió mi padre. Arrugué el ceño. Mi madre siempre ponía su escudo sobre mí cuando mi padre estaba cerca pues me sentía incómoda con él en mi cabeza. Lo miré y supe que ya no lo tenía sobre mí y ahora mi padre volvía a violar mi intimidad. – Lo hacemos por tu bien. – respondió a mis pensamientos.

- ¿Por mi bien? ¿Cuál es el riesgo, Edward? Cuéntame. – escupí apoyándome en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

- Jacob está bien como tu amigo, Renesmee.

- Jacob no me está usando. – dije atajándome.

- Sabemos que no. Él sería incapaz, pues su grado de adoración hacia ti es indescriptible. El problema es que si de verdad te importara Jacob, pensarías un poco más en tus sentimientos. No tendrías que arriesgarte a esto. Puedes lastimarlo severamente. – esa había sido mi madre.

- ¿Ahora les importa Jacob? Creí que se trataba de mí. – hice una pausa. - ¿Saben lo que pienso? Que ustedes sólo quieren retenerme. La abuela me contó lo que pasó el día que te enteraste de que Jacob estaba imprimado de mí, mamá. Tú sólo quieres que permanezca a tu lado.

- Claro que quiero. – me gritó.

- ¡Pues no lo haré sin Jacob a mi lado! – grité más fuerte. Las palabras que había dicho Nahuel una vez, ya no tenían sentido ahora. Nos quedamos en silencio. Estaba furiosa, mi madre también y sólo así lograríamos lastimarnos.

Los dejé para buscar mis cosas del instituto, cuando escuché el auto de Mary detenerse frente a la casa. Suspiré. ¿Cómo le diría a ella lo mío con Jacob? Realmente todo se había vuelto un enredo. Antes de llegar a las escaleras, me topé con Nahuel.

- He escuchado eso. – dijo.

- ¿Otra vez espiando? Voy a pensar que estás acosándome. – intenté bromear.

- Estaban gritando. – asentí. - ¿Estás con Jacob? ¿De verdad… lo has elegido a él?

- ¿Me vas a dar un sermón?

- No puedes elegirlo a él, Renesmee. Destruirás a tu familia. – Pues yo me destruiría si tenía que alejarme de Jake.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. – dije volviendo a caminar pero sostuvo mi brazo frenándome. Lo miré colérica.

- Claro que lo es. Eres mi amiga. Recuerda que yo he venido aquí sólo por ti. Y me he encariñado con toda tu familia, haciéndola mía también. Considero que no es justo lo que estás haciendo. Al fin y al cabo dejas de lado a los tuyos para irte con ese perro. – soltó con asco.

- Suéltame. – le advertí.

- Sólo lo haré cuando tomes consciencia.

- Suéltame o te arrepentirás.

- Bien, sólo te dejaré tranquila hasta que vuelvas del instituto. Luego hablaremos.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? Tú no eres mi padre.

- Soy quién te hará recapacitar.

No dije más nada, me fui con la vena inflada en el cuello, quería matar a Nahuel en ese instante.

- Hola cariño. – me saludó mi amiga.

- Hola.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Problemas familiares. Anda, enciende el auto, quiero salir de aquí.

* * *

POBRE MI NESSIE. AHORA TIENE QUE LIDIAR CON SUS PADRES. ME HACE RECORDAR A ALGUNA ETAPA DE MI ADOLESCENCIA. JAJA. BESOS A MIS LECTORES/AS!


	12. Malas, muy malas noticias

**BUENAS MIS LECTORES/AS! COMO ANDAN? AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO. ¿SIGUEN POR AHI? ESPERO QUE SI. BESOS!**

* * *

**YO, QUILEUTE**

* * *

CAPITULO 11 ~ MALAS, MUY MALAS NOTICIAS

No hablaba con mis padres. No me interesaba hacerlo si siempre iban a intentar meterme ideas estúpidas en la cabeza. Habían pasado dos semanas en las que Jake y yo estábamos juntos. Aunque nuestra relación era extraña. No sé bien lo que éramos, si novios o amigos con derechos, sólo sabía que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro. En estos días sólo lo había visto tres veces, en mis intentos de escape.

Siempre me cogía Edward y me traía de vuelta a la casa. No me dejaban salir al bosque ni a ningún lado, al menos que fuera para ir al instituto. Simplificando todo, mi relación con Jake se basaba en mensajes de texto, llamadas y amor…

La mañana del sábado me esperaba odiosamente lluvioso. Los relámpagos habían hecho que abriera los ojos y me levantara de la cama. Ya estaba de vacaciones. O unas mini vacaciones no sé por qué motivo del establecimiento. No me interesaba, sólo tenía la ilusión de poder estar cerca de Jake en alguno de estos días.

Bajé a la sala y me encontré con todos los miembros de mi familia reunidos. La mirada de tía Alice no me decía nada bueno. Inmediatamente Jake vino a mi mente. Lo necesitaba conmigo para afrontar cual fuera la noticia.

- Ven, cariño. – me llamó Carlisle. – Tenemos noticias.

- ¿Puede venir Jake? Esto lo incluye a él también. – dije con preocupación.

- Está de camino. – me informó mi padre. – Viene con dos miembros de su manada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – ni bien terminé de preguntar esto, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Jake y un Seth sumamente empapados. Qué poco me importó cuando salí corriendo a su encuentro. Él no lo dudó y me estrechó entre sus brazos. A pesar de la lluvia, él se sentía tan calentito. Me apoyé en su pecho e inspiré su efluvio, que ya estaba envolviéndome para hacer estremecer cada célula de mi cuerpo.

- Hola princesa. – me saludó besando mi frente. No quería que dejara un beso allí, sino en mis labios. Pero de seguro no se vería bien frente a toda mi familia.

- Te he echado mucho de menos. – le dije apartándome para mirarlo.

- Hola Nessie. – me saludó Seth.

- Oh, hola cachorro. – le dije ruborizada por mi falta de atención hacia él.

- Deténganse ahí. – nos frenó Rosalie. – ensuciarán la alfombra. Iré por unas toallas. – de inmediato salió disparada escaleras arriba.

- Yo también te he echado de menos. – me susurró su voz en el oído. Me mordí el labio, deseosa de morder los suyos, ya era una adicta. Me giré y lo miré con intensión. – No me mires así, harás que tu padre me asesine.

- Así es. Renesmee, ¿puedes acercarte, por favor? – puse los ojos en blanco pero no discutí, estábamos en un momento serio, no era el tiempo para discutir acerca de Jake y yo.

Una vez que Rose llegó con las toallas y que los chicos se secaron, se acercaron dónde estábamos todos nosotros atentos a lo que Alice tenía para contarnos.

- Desembucha, duendecilla. – le pidió mi…lobo.

- Son noticias desalentadoras y quiero que sepan que antes de que se empiecen a poner histéricos, mis visiones pueden evitarse si realmente trabajamos en eso.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – quise saber.

- Tuve una visión.

- ¿Otra vez lo mismo? – se quejó Jake.

- ¡Jake! – lo retó mi abuela, mi padre sonrió.

- Lo siento, Esme. – mi lobo estaba ruborizado. Me dio tanta ternura que a pesar de la situación, tuve que sonreír.

- Vi el futuro de Renesmee. – esas 5 palabras nos dejaron a todos mudos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – rompió el silencio mi madre. – Eso es imposible, nunca has podido ver en su futuro.

- Creímos que eso se debía a que Renesmee no es como nosotros, más bien sólo la mitad, y la otra mitad humana. Una híbrida. Alice puede ver a los humanos porque ella ha sido una también, y puede ver a los vampiros por obvias razones, pero no a Nessie, y tampoco a los licántropos o metamórfos, porque ella nunca ha sido parte de esas razas. – explicó Carlisle.

- Espere, espere. No comprendo. – dijo Jake.

- Tú nunca entiendes nada. – lo peleó Rosalie.

- Lo que intento decir es que estábamos en lo incorrecto. Y estaba frente a nuestras narices. Si fuera por esto, Alice podría verla ya que tiene humanidad en ella, así como el vampirismo. Pero sólo se reduce a Jacob.

- Yo no hice nada. – se atajó mi amor aún sin entender, yo ya lo había captado.

- Alice no puede ver a Renesmee porque tú estás imprimado de ella. – le dijo mi padre de mala manera.

- ¿Te vas a desimprimar de mí? ¿Es eso posible? – pregunté triste.

- Eso es imposible. – me respondió Seth.

- Eso jamás pasará, cariño. – me informó Jake. Sonreí. – Bien, Alice. Explícate. Odio cuando dan vueltas y vueltas y nunca llegas a lo realmente importante. ¡Vampiros! – se volvió a quejar.

- Quizás nos cueste hablar porque realmente no es un tema agradable, Jacob. – le soltó mi padre. Jake sólo lo miró de mala manera.

- En mi visión Renesmee estaba triste. Tan triste que hasta el momento, siento su frialdad en mi piel helada. – Jasper la abrazó para darle aliento. – Algo malo va a pasar si no logramos evitarlo.

- ¿Viste a Renesmee triste, y qué más? No nos estás contando todo. – la apuró Emmett.

- Sostenía una fotografía en sus manos, era Jacob. – mis lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas esperando a que Alice terminara de contar lo que no quería saber. – Él… pude verla a ella porque él va a dejar de existir en su vida.

Y así cómo lo dijo, cada una de sus palabras se clavó en mi pecho haciendo que el aire me faltara. La sangre lastimaba mis venas, abriéndolas en mi interior como si fuesen cuchillas en mi cuerpo. Me sentí aturdida. No lograba saber qué pasaba en el exterior. Las voces de mi familia discutían sobre algo pero no podía oírlos, sólo lograba sostener con mi mano mi corazón roto.

- Tranquila… - sentí su voz susurrándome. Levanté el rostro y lo vi de rodillas frente a mí. Estaba limpiando mi rostro y ahora ya no había voces alrededor, seguramente mi familia nos había dejado solos.

- Jake… - logré decir al fin junto con un montón de lágrimas más. Él me levantó y me abrazó fuerte. Sólo así mis heridas se cerraron y el aire entró a mis pulmones, me aferré a él como si la vida se me fuera en ello, y es que sí.

- No me pasará nada, ¿de acuerdo? Nos inventaremos algo, Alice dijo que aún hay tiempo para pensar.

- Si te sucede algo…

- Sh, calla, princesa. No me sucederá nada, soy tuyo, ¿recuerdas? Siempre estaré para ti. – quería decirle que ojalá pudiera creerle, pero tenía tanto miedo.

Cuando me aparté vi que me había confundido. Toda mi familia estaba de pie a nuestro alrededor mirándonos con tristeza. Mi madre sólo tenía la cabeza hundida en el hombro de mi padre, ni siquiera podía mirarnos.

- No dejaremos que le pase nada a Jacob. – me dijo Emmett.

- Lucharemos. – agregó Jasper. Pero sus palabras no eran suficientes.

- Cariño, recuerda lo que dijo Alice. Lo bueno de las visiones es que podemos evitarlas. – me dijo mi padre. Sólo miré a Jake que aún seguía mirándome con sus ojos profundos, aún no me había podido despegar de él.

- Si te pasa algo… yo no lo soportaré. – terminé la frase que él no me había dejado concluir antes. – No querré vivir.

- No digas esas cosas. – me dijo con su mirada triste. – Por favor, no me hacen bien.

- No sobreviviré. – volví a hablar. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla que fue rápidamente sacada de camino por su mano. Verlo así me rompía el alma, pero más lo hacía la sensación de perderlo.

- Renesmee, quiero que nos escuches. Nada le sucederá a Jacob. – volvió a hablar mi padre.

- Entonces empecemos a armar estrategias para la lucha, porque quietos como estamos no vamos a lograr nada. – grité histérica. – Alice, ¿has visto cómo… ocurrirá?

- No lo siento, sólo te he visto a ti.

- ¿No hay nada con que puedas ayudarnos? ¿No has visto nada en tus estúpidas visiones?

- Amor… - "amor"… - Esta no es la manera, necesitamos relajarnos.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado? – una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

- Amor… - volvió a decir provocando el carraspeo de mi padre y la incomodidad de mi madre.

- Renesmee, ¿por qué no vas a descansar a tu cuarto? Date una ducha relajante y verás cómo podremos pensar con más claridad. – acotó Edward.

- No me alejaré de Jacob. – dije aferrándome aún más a su cuerpo.

- Pues suban los dos entonces. ¿Tengo otra alternativa? - dijo rendido. Sonreí.

- ¿Estoy autorizado a subir a su cuarto o a darme una ducha relajante con ella? – bromeó mi lobo.

- No te pases de listo, porque estás en la casa de mis padres. Respeta a la familia. – le gruñó mi padre.

- Tranquilo, Eddy. Sólo era un chiste.

- No me llames así, chucho.

- Papá. No le digas así tú tampoco.

- Bien, ¿van a subir? Antes de que me arrepienta.

Esa noche nos quedamos horas y horas hablando y dándonos sutiles besos. Era como si todo lo que habíamos sabido antes, se hubiese esfumado. Él tenía el poder de llevarme a otro sitio pisando el mismo suelo de siempre. Era tan simple sonreír a su lado.

- Jacob, te tienes que ir. Seth te está esperando abajo, tu manada está con él. Date prisa. – dijo la voz de mi padre tras la puerta.

- No quiero que te vayas. – le dije. Estaba recostado a mi lado, cubriendo mis hombros con uno de sus brazos.

- Debo ir a calmar a mi manada. Menuda visión de Alice. Hubiese preferido no saber nada.

- ¿Todo estará bien? – pregunté otra vez con lágrimas en los ojos. Todo lo increíble que estábamos pasando se me olvidó cuando el riesgo de perder a Jake volvió a aparecer en mis pensamientos.

- Todo irá bien. Te lo prometo. – dijo besando mi frente.

- Tenemos que entrenarnos, debemos llamar a nuestros aquelarres amigos para que luchen a nuestro lado.

- Calma, cariño, que tú no irás a ninguna parte.

- Tampoco me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, Jake.

- Lo sé. Ahora sólo relájate. Por la noche volveré, te lo prometo. – dijo de pie a mi lado. – Te quiero, Nessie…

- Yo a ti, Jake. – se despidió besando mis labios con ternura y desapareció tras la puerta dejándome sola en la cama y con pensamientos destructivos enredándose en mi cabeza.

Los días pasaron. Y con ellos habíamos empezado a emplear nuestros tiempos de entrenamiento en la lucha. Emmett y Jasper estaban a cargo. Nahuel ayudaba de vez en cuando pero a los lobos no les gustaba él. Seguramente porque veían los celos de Jake hacia él en su mente o simplemente por falta de confianza.

Alice actuaba de una forma rara. La encontraba mirándome de reojo algunas veces y ya no estaba tan charlatana como de costumbre. Se la pasaba cotilleando con Jas y mi padre y se la veía más preocupada que el resto. Bueno, mi madre hacía sus propios espectáculos. No sólo se mostraba de una forma cargosa y sobreprotectora conmigo, sino que con Jake también. Cuando no estaba en la casa lo llamaba como si ella fuese la novia y no yo. Y cuando estaba en la mansión, no lo dejaba salir de entre medio de las paredes a menos que fuera para que regresara a su casa.

Creo que su actitud me tenía demasiado histérica, incluso más que el hecho de los nervios obvios. No es que no estuviese preocupada por mi lobo y el resto de la manada y mi familia, sino que tenía esperanzas cuestión que Bella parecía haber desechado. Es que no tenía otra opción más que la fe. Si no me derrumbaría, sino preocuparía a Jake, sino nada tendría sentido.

Había empezado a faltar al instituto, el cual ya habíamos retomado. Mary se pasaba algunas veces por casa para traerme la tarea, aunque sabía que esa era una excusa para ver a Jake. Aún no le había contado que estábamos juntos, no quería desilusionarla. Le habíamos presentado a Seth pero había pasado de él hiriéndole el orgullo a más no poder.

Él era atractivo pero no como mi lobo. Y además ya se empezaba a obsesionar con el tema de querer conquistarlo. Jake pasaba de ella cuando le lanzaba indirectas, pero ella parecía no cazarlas. Por mi parte, los celos no actuaban de modo primitivo, confiaba en Jake y conocía a Mary. Sabía que estaba tomando a Jacob en serio y que esa era la razón por la que aún no se le había lanzado al cuello. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. No sabía cómo hacer para contarle lo nuestro.

A Jacob no le gustaba cuando ella venía ya que debíamos retrasar las prácticas y no podíamos besarnos frente a mi amiga. Parecía extraño que en un principio ellos se llevaran tan bien y luego se haya cortado todo de golpe. Eso me gustaba, para comida de mi ego feroz.

- Aquí estás. – me atrapó Jake desde mi espalda enroscándome con sus fuertes brazos.

- ¿Dónde sino? – dije girándome para plantar un beso sobre sus cálidos labios. Desearía que si hubiera forma de morir, fuese sobre ellos. Sería feliz.

- Me he tomado un descanso ya que han llegado visitas.

- ¿Visitas? – levanté mis cejas interrogativas.

- Creo que son las hermanas de Nahuel. Cada día llega más gente. Muchos ojos rojos. – dijo tumbándose sobre mi cama y llevándome consigo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Black? ¿Le temes al rojo?- sonrió con pocas ganas.

- No es eso. – hizo una pausa. – Es sólo que el hecho de que sus ojos se vean así…

- Oh. – capté el mensaje. – Ellos no se alimentaran de gente de los alrededores. Algunos traen sus reservas, otros viajan a Seattle para hacerlo.

- Lo sé, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sean repulsivos. – puso cara de asco. – Ellos matan personas. No puedo quitarme eso de la cabeza, no puedo dejar de pensar en que esas víctimas hasta podrían ser niños.

- Oh, no pienses en esas cosas, Jake. – dije acariciándole el cabello. – No creo que se alimenten de niños.

- He oído a uno decir que la sangre de bebé es la más deliciosa. También lo han dicho de las vírgenes.

- Eso es repulsivo.

- A eso me refería. – besé su nariz. - ¿Qué hacías aquí arriba?

- Me estaba por dar una ducha. Iba a decirte pero te vi muy entretenido aplastando a Emmett. – reí.

- ¿A que ha sido divertido?

- Claro que sí. Especialmente los gestos de impotencia de mi tío.

- Estoy muerto, amor. – "amor"… cada vez que soltaba esa palabra toda mi piel se erizaba, mi corazón no tenía remedio, se desesperaba cuando lo oía decirme cosas dulces, hasta pequeñas palabras quizás insignificantes y monótonas para algunos. Me giré a verlo. Su rostro tenía ojeras debido a que había ido a patrullar y al terminar se había venido directo a entrenar.

- ¿Por qué no descansas unos minutos mientras me doy un baño? – le dije besando su mejilla, se estiró desperezándose y me dio un rápido "piquito" en los labios. Reí.

- También puedo entrar en la ducha contigo… - insinuó pícaramente.

- Suena tentador pero debajo de este piso se encuentra Edward con sus amigos vampiros de ojos rojos. No creo que quieras arriesgarte.

- Sabes que me arriesgaría. – soltó una risa cansada. – Pero pensándomelo mejor, quizás te espere aquí mientras descanso mis ojos.

Así lentamente su respiración se hizo profunda y supe que se había dormido. Sus facciones estaban relajadas al fin y planté un camino de besos en su rostro antes de meterme al agua.

El agua relajó los músculos de mi cuerpo, estaba tibia y eso impedía querer salirme, pero debía hacerlo. También no quería dejar de estar cerca de Jake. Me costaban los segundos en que estábamos separados, sin importar que estuviese al otro lado de la puerta. Por las noches tenía pesadillas, sentía que el frío las provocaba, y en la mañana cuando él venía y no tenía trabajo que hacer, todo en mí se calmaba tras sentirlo rodearme con sus brazos.

Salí de la ducha y me di cuenta de que sólo traía conmigo la toalla envuelta en mi cuerpo. La ropa la había dejado sobre el modular y la que traía puesta estaba hecha un asco.

Salí en puntillas de pie para no hacer ruido. No quería que Jake me viera de esta manera, bueno… en realidad no ahora ya que las tentaciones no estarían bien vistas con la casa llena de invitados.

Pero él estaba sentado en la cama mirándome sin vergüenza de una manera poco usual. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y mis ojos terminaron por encontrar el piso.

- Creo que sigo dormido. – dijo, lo sentí sonreír.

- Date la vuelta. Quiero buscar mi ropa y volveré a desaparecer.

- ¿Qué me dé la vuelta? Ya he visto de ti aquella noche… no sé si recuerdas. – lo miré y vi la picardía. Se había puesto de pie y caminaba lentamente hacia mí.

- Recuerdo. – dije. ¿Dónde se había ido la Renesmee de aquella noche?

- Aunque… había prendas que cubrían ciertas partes. Me pregunto…

- Déjalo Jake. – me aparté nerviosa. Sabía que si sentía su roce, caería.

- De acuerdo. Sólo bromeaba. Tranquila. – dijo tomando del picaporte de la puerta. ¿Se estaba yendo?

- ¿Dónde vas? – le pregunté.

- Te dejaré que te cambies tranquila. – me dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

- No quiero que te vayas. – me apresuré a decir. Maldita estúpida bipolar.

- Sólo estaré esperándote en el pasillo, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera bajaré a la sala.

- Sólo quédate aquí. Me cambiaré en el baño.

- Bien. Me iré al balcón. – se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios. Fue corto, pero su dulzura había traspasado cada nervio de mi ser. Cuando se quiso apartar no lo dejé. Quería más de él.

No se resistió a mi insistencia, pasé mis brazos por su cuello y lo atraje más a mí para profundizar nuestro beso. La mano de Jake estaba en mi espalda por lo que no habíamos dejado huecos entre ambos, estábamos siendo uno solo, como siempre.

Jadeó cuando le mordí el labio inferior, me encantaba hacerlo, me encantaba su carne, me encantaba sentir su sangre deslizarse dentro de mí. Me apretó aún más y de un salto ya estuve encima de él. Ahora mis pies no tocaban el suelo puesto que mis piernas estaban pegadas a su cintura. No me importaba no llevar nada debajo de la toalla, sólo quería más de él de una manera casi desesperada.

Sentí mi espalda chocar contra algo firme y supe que me tenía entre su cuerpo y la pared. Sentía los latidos de su corazón desbordarse como los míos, no dejábamos de besarnos, no dejábamos de dejar de resistirnos a la pasión que sentíamos.

- Ness… - me susurró entre jadeos cuando mis manos impacientes lo despojaron de su camiseta, él besó mi cuello luego haciéndome gemir del placer que me provocaban sus besos.

Me bajé de él sin dejar de besarlo, otra vez mis labios lo buscaron. Lo empujé lentamente hasta que se recostó en la cama y yo encima de él, a horcajadas. Me miró con deseo, con pasión, con fuego en su interior como yo lo tenía dentro de mí.

- Debemos parar. – me dijo pero no muy convencido de lo que sus labios soltaban.

- No quiero que paremos. Quiero… - era difícil trabajar con las palabras cuando sus manos nuevamente estaban sobre mi piel. Me giró con un movimiento rápido y ahora estuve debajo de él. Sus manos fueron a parar al nudo de la toalla y me miró como pidiéndome permiso para despojarme de la única cosa que me mantenía cubierta. Asentí con una sonrisa profunda y cargada de amor. Sus manos se movieron lentas, nerviosas… él era tan tierno, estaba nervioso por lo que estaba por pasar. Y así quedé sin nada más que mi propia piel a simple vista. Él sonrió tímido y me observó adorándome, sus ojos quemaban. Estaban tan profundos. Era bueno saber que en medio de tanta mierda, algo tan hermoso como esto era rescatable.

Lo atraje hacia mí, nos besamos con la dulzura inundando nuestro contacto. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi cuerpo y por dónde él pasaba dejaba consigo un hormigueo enriquecedor.

- Te amo… - me susurró.

"- Te amo…" – le respondí a través de mi don.

Y mis manos fueron a parar a sus pantalones, sólo ellos nos impedían vernos por igual. Gimió cuando sintió mis manos sobre su piel y entonces algo ocurrió. De repente él ya no estaba encima de mí. De repente yo estaba desprotegida.

- Vístete. – dijo una voz reconocida. Lo tenía a Jake agarrado por el cuello, él intentaba zafarse pero le era imposible. Hice caso a la voz y me cubrí con la toalla que había quedado encima de la cama. Mis mejillas estaban rojas, mis manos actuaban torpes a causa de la vergüenza y los nervios.


	13. Algo nuevo

**Y OTRO MÁS...**

* * *

**YO, QUILEUTE**

* * *

CAPITULO 12~ ALGO NUEVO

- ¡Suéltame! – le exigió Jake. - ¡Suéltame o me convierto frente a ti y no te gustará nada!

- Suéltalo, Alice. – ella hizo caso y se apartó. Nos miraba extraño, no había enojo, había otra cosa que no supe entender. Me sentí sorprendida pues creí que mi padre era el único que evitaba que estas cosas ocurrieran. Es más, siempre creí que Alice nos apoyaría. - ¿Qué diablos te sucede?

- Ustedes estaban…

- Maldita chupasangre. – lo sentí refunfuñar a Jake mientras se colocaba la camiseta.

- Ustedes no pueden…

- ¡¿Qué no podemos?! ¿Qué pasa contigo, Alice? Vete de mi habitación.

- Pero…

- ¡Vete! – le grité y ella se esfumó.

Estaba muy enojada. Nunca teníamos intimidad con Jacob, nos era imposible pasar de besos e inocentes caricias y no era justo. Llevábamos 4 meses juntos y yo lo deseaba. Lo deseaba como deseo la sangre para poder sobrevivir. Si no éramos interrumpidos por mi padre, era Bella o Rosalie. Y ahora se les había sumado al club de los aguafiestas, Alice. Maldición y mil veces maldición.

- Creo que no era el momento. – me dijo Jake abrazándome.

- Sí lo era. Estaba tan segura…

- Shh. Tendremos tiempo para nosotros. Cuando pase todo esto te llevaré a vivir conmigo.

- ¿Hablas enserio? – le pregunté apartándome para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Muy en serio. Pienso pedirte que te cases conmigo también, aunque sea un poco pronto.

- Jake… - dije con la emoción contenida en mi garganta. Definitivamente las palabras de mi amigo híbrido, se esfumaron de mi mente. Ahora no existían nada más que yo quisiera más que permanecer para siempre al lado de mi lobo.

- Tranquila. Ya me oirás decir las palabras. Antes debo hacer algo.

- Te amo, me haces muy feliz. – le dije abrazándolo con fuerza.

No pregunté qué era ese algo que debía hacer, en medio de tanta oscuridad, él siempre era mi luz y ahora brillaba más que nunca y me llenaba de felicidad. Vivir con Jake… casarme con él… Eso era todo lo que siempre había deseado.

.

- Anda Nessie. No seas aburrida. ¿Hace cuánto que no vas a una fiesta? – me preguntó Mary mientras nos sentábamos en las mesas del comedor del instituto.

- Nunca he ido a una fiesta y no soy aburrida por esto.

- Por favor, tienes que acompañarme. – insistió.

- ¿Por qué quieres ir? No le veo sentido.

- Pues porque quiero ver a Dorian.

- ¿Dorian? ¿Y ese quién es?

- El primo de mi ex novio. Él estará en su fiesta y yo tengo que estar allí. – me contó. Me quedé mirándola y parecía sincera, al parecer Jacob ya no estaba en su cabeza, lo que me venía bien ya que aún no podía contarle lo mío con él.

- De acuerdo. Iré.

.

Estaba de frente al placar. ¿Qué se suponía que debía ponerme para estas ocasiones? Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza ir a este tipo de fiestas. Vestidos, jeans y remeras, blusas…

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – me preguntó una voz cantarina.

- Sí, vete. – le respondí con brusquedad.

- Nessie, no estés enojada conmigo. Pronto me entenderás.

- No quiero entenderte, Alice. ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es no poder estar sola con tu novio? No, no lo sabes porque tú y Jasper están siempre pegados. Nosotros no podemos porque mis padres siempre nos están vigilando. Y ahora te les sumas tú.

- No es así. Yo no intento vigilarte. – dijo culposa, se acercó a mí y metió un mechón de cabello por detrás de mi oreja. – Perdóname. Por favor, no puedo soportar estar distanciada de ti.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo. Júralo y te perdonaré.

- Lo juro. – pegó un gritito y me abrazó. – Ahora… sé que necesitas ayuda. Tienes una fiesta.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Mary llamó para avisar que pasaría por ti a las 8.

- Genial. ¿Entonces qué me recomiendas?

- Esto. – dijo sacando un vestido del vestidor como si nada. Ya sabía lo que iba a responder antes de que le hiciera la pregunta. Siempre la misma.

- ¿No será mucho?

- A Jake le gustará.

- Jake no irá. Por cierto. Aún no le he avisado.

- ¿Ahora le pides permiso? – bromeó.

- No, pero si él decide venir, la fiesta quedará suspendida para mí. Sabes que prefiero pasar tiempo con él ante cualquier otra persona.

Y era cierto. Con las noticias que habíamos tenido en manos estas semanas, con el amor latiéndome a mil por hora dentro, con eso y más, yo siempre elegiría a Jake antes que a nadie.

Ya llevaba demasiadas horas sin verlo. Comenzaba a sentirme insegura respecto al tema de ir o no ir a la fiesta. Si necesitaba tomarme un respiro, siempre sería mejor con Jacob a mi lado.

Corrí hacia la otra punta de mi habitación para tomar mi celular, marqué su número de memoria y esperé a que me atendiera.

- Hola amor. – me dijo y mi cuerpo entró en diferentes tipos de sesiones de estremecimientos.

- Hola Jake. – dije con mi corazón acelerado.

- Siempre es lindo oírte, ya te estoy echando mucho de menos.

- Y yo a ti. – hice una pausa. – Dime… ¿qué harás esta noche?

- ¿Estás invitándome a estar contigo?

- Tengo una fiesta. Mary insistió en que fuera pero no estoy muy segura. Si estás libre prefiero pasar tiempo contigo.

- Ve con tu amiga. Ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros. Tienes que salir a distraerte.

- Quiero distraerme contigo, Jake.

- ¿Especialmente a qué te refieres? – me preguntó juguetón. Sonreí.

- No hablo de eso. Sólo… te echo de menos.

- Nos hemos visto anoche. Sal con tu amiga.

- ¿No quieres verme?

- Si sigues insistiendo te diré que vengas a mi casa. Estoy solo. Pero quiero que salgas con tu amiga, ya no pasas tiempo con ella. A mí me verás por la mañana y te prometo que en todo el día no me despegaré de ti.

- Bien. – quise sonar ofendida.

- No te enojes, amor. Tienes que tener un tiempo para ti.

- Bien. – repetí.

- Nessie…

- Está bien, Jacob. Lo he entendido.

- No te enfades. Está bien, iré en cuanto termine de patrullar, me agarraste tomando un descanso. Estoy muerto. – y su voz me lo hacía notar. No podía ser tan egoísta. Cuando terminara su trabajo debería ir a descansar, no venir a cumplir con mis caprichos.

- Está bien, Jake. Déjalo. No estoy enfadada. Mejor cuando termines, ve a dormir un poco. Así juntarás fuerzas para mí mañana. Yo iré a la fiesta. Alice me ha escogido un vestido extraño. No estoy acostumbrada a llevar este tipo de cosas.

- ¿Vestido? ¿Es corto, verdad? Puedo dejarlo ya mismo y llevarte yo a la fiesta. – su voz temblaba. – Habrán muchos chicos, quiero que sepan que tienes dueño.

- Oh, por Dios. No puede ser.

- ¿Qué no puede ser?

- ¿Estás celoso? No puedes estar celoso de unos simples humanos, Black.

- No estoy celoso… sólo…

- Aceptaré que me lleves a la fiesta. Te espero aquí a las 8, trae el auto pues Mary pasará por aquí a esa hora. Le diré que tú nos llevarás.

- A las 8 estaré allí. Oh por Dios, dime que ese vestido no es…

- Nos vemos más tarde. – colgué.

Me gustaba Jake celoso. Me gustaba cuando tomaba posesión de mí y yo de él. Me gustaba que los demás supieran que nos pertenecíamos. A papá no le agrada mucho, mucho menos a mi madre, pero no había ni existía quién nos separase.

Un tiempo después, ya se estuvo acercando la hora. Tomé el vestido e introduje mi cuerpo delgado en él. Me miré en el espejo sin creer lo que tenía en frente. Estaba distinta… otra vez. El pedazo de tela era rojo, y tal como lo había sospechado Jacob, era corto. Tenía tiras y un escote que a Edward no le agradaría. Decidí que sería mejor llevar el pelo suelto para que no quedase tanta piel expuesta. Me puse unos zapatos que Alice me había preparado y en menos de lo que esperé, ya había terminado de prepararme. Lo que fue justo, pues sentí el auto de la madre de Mary estacionarse frente a mi casa y luego volver a alejarse. Escuché que mi amiga conversaba con mis tíos. Eso no era agradable, en especial si se trataba de Emmett. Me apresuré a bajar las escaleras. Y allí la vi. Tenía puesto un vestido corto, incluso un poco más corto que el mío, y era de color azul que le quedaba perfecto con su color de piel. En su espalda se veía un prestigioso escote del que Alice parecía fascinada, y su pelo rubio estaba recogido desprolijamente, el cual no quedaba nada mal. Era tan hermosa que me sentí muy poca cosa cuando estuve a su lado.

- Cielos, mujer. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? – me dijo escaneándome con la mirada.

- No exageres, me siento un poco desnuda con esto puesto. – dije algo sonrojada.

- Oh, tonterías. Estás preciosa, Nessie. – acotó Alice que me miraba alucinada.

- Es cierto. Tienes que vestirte así más a menudo. Esta noche de seguro se te tirarán todos encima. – dijo mi amiga.

- Ya quisiera ver que lo intenten. – dijo Emmett que estaba jugando con su nintendo. – Jacob les aplastaría la cabeza. Uno a uno. Y podría decir que hasta Edward lo ayudaría. Puede que me sume.

- Emmett… - lo regañé.

- ¿Jacob? – preguntó Mary. Maldición, aún no le había dicho que estábamos saliendo. Supongo que ahora ya no importaba, pues íbamos a esa fiesta sólo por su futura conquista.

- Verás… te lo he querido decir antes pero…

- ¿Estás saliendo con Jacob? – su pregunta me sorprendió, no por el hecho de que preguntara lo obvio, sino por su mirada. Cielos, aún no se había olvidado de él. Me sentí una mierda por dentro.

- Sólo… - la puerta me interrumpió, no me había dado cuenta de que él ya había llegado. Y para menos, en el peor momento. Mary me seguía mirando con desilusión.

Alice fue a recibir a mi novio, que entró como si fuese su propia casa. En cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron, ya no hubo más que decir. La respuesta a la pregunta de mi amiga había sido dada. Él me miraba con deseo, como en todas esas ocasiones en las que habíamos sido interrumpidos cuando la pasión nos había estado desbordando. Sólo existía yo en su mirada, a pesar de que mi amiga estaba mucho más linda que yo. Me sonrojé cuando ni siquiera lo noté parpadear. ¿Realmente me encontraba bonita? Él estaba perfecto.

- Hola. – dije con timidez y el mundo se pareció detener cuando dio los primeros pasos hacia mí. Hiperventilé.

- Hola. – dijo con un tono de voz seductor, mis piernas temblaron cuando luego, me dedicó una media sonrisa.

- Hola. – saludó mi amiga haciendo que él dejara de mirarme. – Tanto tiempo sin cruzarnos, Jake.

- Así es. – le respondió. Se acercó a mí lo suficiente como para saber que iba a besarme, pero me sorprendí cuando sólo posó un beso en mi mejilla. Lo miré extrañada pero luego entendí. Se había dado cuenta de la situación. Se cruzó frente a mí y saludó a mi amiga. Pude ver cómo ella se relajaba.

- ¿Quieres venir a la fiesta con nosotras?

- Oh no puede, Mary. – me apresuré a responder. – Recién ha salido de… trabajar y debe descansar. Mañana tiene mucho qué hacer. – le lancé una mirada cómplice a mi lobo. Él sonrió.

- ¿Eso es cierto? – le preguntó por si misma a Jake.

- Es cierto. Lo siento, sólo las llevaré y luego iré a mi casa.

- Está bien. Alice… ¿el baño? – me ignoró para dirigirse a mi tía.

- Oh, yo te acompaño. – dijo ésta llevándola para arriba. Me giré para ver a mi novio y él ya estaba pegado a mí. Me atrajo con uno de sus brazos pegándome a su pecho y me besó en los labios.

Ahora yo era la que me relajaba. Cuánto había deseado sus labios en todo este tiempo sin verlo. Me separé y sus ojos estaban tan profundos como siempre y eran míos.

- Estás preciosa. – me susurró muy cerca. – Demasiado preciosa.

- Gracias por comportarte frente a ella.

- ¿Cuándo le dirás?

- Muy pronto, lo prometo.

- No tienes que prometerme nada, amor. – dijo besando mi nariz. – Sólo quiero que tú te sientas cómoda.

- Gracias. – lo miré de arriba abajo. – Oye, tú también estás lindo.

- Qué va.

- Pero sigues oliendo a perro mojado. – gritó Emmett desde la consola. Me sonrojé. Me había olvidado por completo de su presencia.

- Eso quisieras. – le dijo mi novio. - Me gusta tu vestido. – volvió a susurrarme al oído. Toda mi piel se erizó. Y más aún cuando acarició mi mejilla y bajó su mano hasta mi cuello y la siguió bajando hasta mi escote. Mi corazón iba a salírseme si seguía así. Su mano era tan cálida.

Los pasos a través de la escalera hicieron que quitara su mano de allí ipso facto, me sentí abombada cuando tuve que alejarme un poco más de él.

- Lista. ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó mi amiga. Jake asintió y entonces nos fuimos.

Todo el camino, la única que hablaba era Mary, y no precisamente se dirigía a mí. Se había sentado adelante, al lado de Jake y cada vez que podía lo tocaba cuando gesticulaba, lo hacía a propósito. Lo sabía.

"Calma, Nessie", me dije a mí misma, procuré sólo mirar por la ventana en el asiento trasero, pero la voz de mi amiga me molestaba y más cuando intentaba clavarle sus colmillos a mi novio.

Para cuando llegamos, la vi subirse el vestido en un intento de que Jake la mirara, pero vi su desilusión cuando justo en ese momento él se giró a verme. Me sonrió y yo inevitablemente hice lo mismo. Y como todo un caballero se bajó del auto para abrirme la puerta. Escuché decir algo a Mary pero ya no la podía escuchar con claridad. Todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en mi lobo.

"Desearía poder estar contigo a solas…"

- Ya habrá tiempo. – dijo él. Al principio me sentí desorientada. Luego supe que había respondido a mis pensamientos. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y él no lograba entender. - ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó asustado.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Pregunté qué sucede, Nessie. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te has puesto tan pálida?

¿Era posible que Jake respondiera a mis pensamientos? Él una vez me había dicho que había escuchado mi voz en sus sueños, recuerdo aquel día. Cuando le hablaba en silencio diciéndole que lo amaba. Mis piernas temblaron.

- Nessie… ven. – dijo y me introdujo en los asientos traseros del auto. - ¿Qué ocurre, amor? – me preguntó otra vez llevando mi cabeza a su pecho, con gusto me hundí allí, intentando comprender.

Siempre había sido capaz de trasmitir mis pensamientos a través del tacto, ¿sería posible que mi don haya evolucionado? No era posible. Además Jake lo habría notado.

- Estoy bien. – dije sin más. – Lo siento, sólo… es que no quiero estar aquí.

- Nessie, ya hemos hablado de esto. Mira allí... – señaló a la entrada de la casa donde era la fiesta. - … Mary te está esperando. La estás asustando, mira su rostro.

- Ella sólo teme que me quede contigo.

- Eso no es verdad.

- Oh, créeme que lo es. – suspiré alejándome de su pecho calentito. – Jake, ve a casa a descansar. – remarqué sus ojeras. – Mañana te contaré cómo ha sido esta experiencia inolvidable.

- Inolvidable, claro. – rió. – Sólo procura decirle a cualquier crío que se te acerque, que tienes dueño. Y que por cierto, soy yo.

- Claro que lo eres, amor. – le dije y me incliné para besarlo, pero recordé que Mary seguramente nos estaba viendo, entonces me alejé.

- Quiero besarte. – me dijo con su mirada profunda. – Quiero tenerte.

- Yo a ti, pero Mary nos debe estar observando. Mejor me voy.

Y él se fue dejándome en un lugar desconocido, con gente desconocida, con chicos pendientes sólo de mi escote y de mis piernas, con una amiga que me ignoraba, en una casa similar al infierno.

La mayor parte de la noche estuve fuera, no conocía a nadie a pesar de reconocer algunos rostros del instituto. Mary tenía sus manos ocupadas en el cuerpo de aquel muchacho, ni siquiera sabía si era él a quién se refería aquella tarde en la cafetería del instituto. Estaba ofendida conmigo, estaba dolida. No sabía si se había dado cuenta de mi relación con Jake pero sí sabía de mis sentimientos hacia él. Un día me había dicho que yo era como el agua transparente. Y esta noche había leído todo de mí.

- ¿Te gusta, verdad? – lo que yo decía, para colmo al girarme pude notar claramente su ebriedad. Maldición.

- ¿Cuánto has tomado? – pregunté poniéndome de pie. Hasta ese entonces había estado sentada en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa.

- No me toques, zorra. – se tambaleó cuando quise sostenerla. Mi humor decaía cada vez más.

- ¿Qué haremos? ¿Ya nos vamos? – pregunté ilusionada, pero sabía que no me iba a dar el gusto.

- Pues vete tú sola. Yo tengo cosas que hacer con aquel chico. – señaló al muchacho, se lo veía bastante bebido. – Adiós, pequeña farsante.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – habló mi bronca.

- Te pregunté muchas veces si sentías algo por Jake, te dije que él era importante para mí, que era la primera vez que sentía estas cosas por alguien. Tú siempre lo negaste, pero esta noche yo te vi. Vi cómo lo mirabas, vi cómo te lo comías con la mirada y hasta te sonrojabas, cómo yo lo hago cuando está cerca de mí. – me gritó llamando la atención de los que estaban cerca.

- Mary… no sabía cómo…

- ¿Cómo decírmelo? Pues hablando. No te hubiese invitado a venir, no si tenía que ver cómo ambos se devoraban con la mirada.

- Cálmate. Estás haciendo un escándalo.

- Pues no me importa. Que sepan lo zorra que eres. Todos te tienen miedo pues eres rara, pero quiero que sepan que no eres rara, más bien una perra. – escupió.

- Es suficiente. – dije y me di la media vuelta para caminar hacia ningún lado.

- ¿A dónde vas? Te estoy hablando, Renes… Renesmee. – la escuché en mi espalda pero no detuve mis pasos. Esto ya era demasiado. Había soportado demasiado tiempo en un lugar en el que no quería estar sólo para terminar siendo vista como una puta. Definitivamente no volvería al instituto nunca más.

Cuando ya estuve lo bastante lejos y visualicé el bosque, aceleré mis pasos para correr a velocidad vampírica en medio de la oscuridad. No temía, no tenía miedo pues un poco más y estaría junto a él. No tenía pensado volver a mi casa. Sólo quería ver a Jacob.

Llegué en menos de lo que imaginaba, mis zapatos colgaban de mis manos, mis pulmones estaban por colapsar, lo que no sabía era si era por el hecho de haber corrido tan deprisa, o por el hecho de estar junto a él. Caminé sintiendo arena y tierra en mis pies, la pequeña casita roja estaba a oscuras, sería inútil tocar a la puerta, nadie me escucharía.

Di la vuelta hasta pararme en la ventana de Jake. Toqué una vez y no obtuve respuesta. Toqué de nuevo y hubo más de lo mismo. Coloqué mi oído sobre el vidrio para confirmar que estaba profundamente dormido. ¿Cómo iba a despertarlo?

Mi móvil.

Lo saqué de mi escondite y marqué su número, el celular sonó y lo sentí pegar un brinco.

- ¿Amor? ¿Qué… estás bien? – sonreí.

- Ábreme la ventana. – le indiqué. No tardó mucho. La abrió cuando aún tenía el teléfono en la oreja. – Hola. – lo saludé tímida. Estaba con el pecho desnudo y sólo un bóxer debajo. Hiperventilé.

- ¿Puedes entrar por aquí? Sino… - y ya estuve dentro. De frente a él. Lo miré con deseo y no me hicieron falta las palabras para hacerle ver lo que quería.

Dio un paso y me besó. Mis manos desesperadas recorrían todo su cuerpo. No podía creer que nunca me cansara de hacerlo, ni de desearlo… ni de amarlo como lo hacía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó con sus labios pegados a los míos.

- Te echaba de menos. – le dije sin despegarme. – Te amo.

- Te amo. – me dijo para luego seguir besándome. Me senté en la cama y él a mi lado sin alejarnos nunca. Nuestros labios jugaban frenéticos, nuestras lenguas danzaban seductoras en nuestro interior.

Lo empujé suavemente hacia el colchón para que quedara recostado. Unos pequeños rayos de luna entraban por la ventana otra vez cerrada, a través de las cortinas, iluminando sus perfectas facciones, sus perfectos ojos que me miraban apasionados.

- Ya deja de verme y ven aquí. – me dijo empujándome hacia él. Sus manos en mi espalda, mi pelo estorbando. Sus dedos bajando lentamente la cremallera de mi vestido. Gemí cuando su piel tocó la mía erizándola, transformándola en pedazos ardientes.

Se irguió un poco, y bajó con dulzura el trozo de tela, rozándome a su paso. En poco tiempo ya estuve desnuda sobre él.

- Eres tan hermosa… - me susurró y yo volví a buscar sus labios. – No puedo dejar de amarte… ni un segundo…

- Hazme el amor, Jake… - le imploré.

Me puso con ternura sobre las sábanas con sus labios pendientes de los míos siempre. Le hice un hueco sobre mí para que se acomodara mejor y estuviese más cómodo. Me acariciaba diferente a otras veces, mucho más profundo, mucho más dulce. Besó cada centímetro de mi piel. De mis labios a mi cuello, de mi cuello a mis pechos. Me daba placer sentir sus besos sobre mí. No pude evitar lanzar un gemido cuando sus labios siguieron su camino hacia mi vientre. Lo sentí sonreír.

Lo obligué a subir a mi boca y enredé mis piernas en su cintura. Me friccioné contra su cadera y otro gritito salió de mí. No había más que decir al respecto. En unos pocos segundos nos deshicimos de las únicas ropas que nos impedían el contacto. Lo sentí en mí, por primera vez estábamos uniéndonos en cuerpo y alma.

- Ja…ke… - le susurré aún incómoda por el primer tacto.

- Lo siento… ¿estás bien? – me preguntó acariciando mi pelo, mi cuerpo se relajó.

- Te amo… - le dije antes de volver a besarlo. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya? No lo sé, pero no me cansaría nunca de hacerlo.

Hicimos el amor. Nos unimos para ya jamás desprendernos. Nos entregamos en nuestra totalidad entre placeres y el corazón. Pude sentir el momento en el que nuestras almas se tocaron, me sentía viva cada segundo, las corrientes eléctricas se adueñaron de nuestras pieles llevándonos a otro mundo, a otro lugar del que sólo pertenecíamos nosotros. Los dos. Uno los dos.

Me desperté cuando el sol acariciaba mi rostro que estaba recostado sobre el pecho desnudo de mi hombre. Mío… Lo miré y no me podía creer que aquel ser me perteneciera. Nunca me vi capaz de poseerlo, pero él me había elegido, él estaba imprimado de mí y yo lo amaba con una locura desbordante.

Estaba agotado, sus facciones estaban calmas y había una pequeña mueca en sus labios. ¿Sonreía cuando dormía? ¿Existía algo aún más perfecto que él? Volví mi cabeza para sentir trabajar sus pulmones. Su respiración junto con los latidos de su corazón, eran una melodía atractiva que me hacía querer oír más.

Mi mente rememoró la visión de Alice. A mí, hundida en la tristeza, a mí abrazando una fotografía, a mí sin Jake. ¿Eso era posible? ¿Existir en un mundo donde él no estuviese? ¿Habría oportunidad siquiera de llorar?

Él se movió y volví a sonreír cuando lanzó un ronquido. Era perfecto hasta en esos detalles que la mayoría odiaría.

Podría seguir admirándolo, pero ruidos provenientes de afuera llamaron mi atención.

- Cállate, Paul. Despertarás a mi hermano. – escuché que decía Rachel desde la cocina o el comedor tal vez.

- ¿Qué más da? Ya debe levantarse. Ven aquí, cariño. – le respondió.

Me erguí nuevamente para sentarme a su lado. Estaba tan tranquilo que no quería despertarlo, pero me sentía incómoda con otras personas dentro, y más si se trataba de Paul.

- Jake… - lo llamé y sólo apretó mis caderas más a él. Me sonrojé. Qué estúpida era. Toda yo era de él, podría hacer con mi cuerpo lo que quisiese. Y él quería sentirme más cerca. – Jake, despierta. – lo sacudí con fuerzas y pude notar que sus párpados comenzaban a abrirse.

- ¿Ness? ¿Qué… qué ocurre? – dijo dificultoso.

- Tu hermana y Paul están en la casa. Los he oído hablando. Levántate. ¿Dónde está mi vestido? – dije mirando hacia el piso y allí lo vi.

- No. Quédate. No te vayas aún. – me dijo sentándose en la cama ipso facto. Lo miré y le sonreí con ternura.

- Sólo quiero que nos levantemos a desayunar. No me iré aún. – hice una pausa. – No estoy segura de poder soportar estar lejos de ti ahora.

Tomó mi cuello por detrás y me besó. Sus labios eran exquisitos, suaves y esponjosos, dulces y pasionales. Luego, nos levantamos, nos vestimos y salimos al comedor.

Rachel abrió los ojos como platos cuando me vio allí. Paul nos dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.


	14. Fin del tiempo

**OTRO MÁS. INTENTARÉ SUBIR HOY HASTA EL 15. SI ALGUIEN ESTÁ LEYENDO ESTOS CAPITULOS ME GUSTARIA SABERLO! DESDE YA, GRACIAS POR LA BUENA ONDA DE SIEMPRE! **

**ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y SIGAN DISFRUTANDO DE YO, QUILEUTE. **

* * *

**YO, QUILEUTE**

* * *

CAPITULO 13 ~ FIN DEL TIEMPO

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les preguntó Jake mientras recorría conmigo la cocina tomados de las manos.

- Vine a ver a papá, pero nadie me abrió así que entré ya que también es mi casa. No sé si lo recuerdas. – le respondió Rachel. Ella vivía con su lobo, pero seguía yendo a casa de Billy para verlo, a Jake por alguna razón siempre le molestaba su presencia. De seguro sólo tendría que ver con Paul, realmente algunas veces era odioso.

- Papá no está. Ha ido de pesca con Charlie. Vendrá más tarde. Puedes irte. – dijo para luego besar mi frente. Estaba preparándonos el desayuno. Yo me senté en una silla que había allí cerca.

- Qué bien se te ve hoy, Jacob. – soltó Paul, me sonrojé cuando me lanzó una mirada. – Parece que se lo han pasado bien anoche.

- Cierra el hocico, Paul y lárgate de mi casa.

- Eres imposible, hermano. – le dijo Rach y se fue seguida por su novio, o esposo. Ellos se habían casado hace algunos años, recuerdo bien la cara de Jacob durante la ceremonia. Lo había pasado mal.

Nos sentamos juntos en el comedor, incapaces de despegarnos. Nos sonreíamos de la nada, ni siquiera hablábamos. Se sentía tan bien estar en el mismo sitio que él, sin nadie dando vueltas, sin nadie arruinando el momento perfecto.

- ¿Qué crees que nos dirá Edward cuando se entere? – me preguntó mientras jugaba con los dedos de mi mano.

- No me interesa lo que diga. Eres mío, amor. – le dije. – Me perteneces y yo a ti. Podemos hacer con nosotros lo que queramos, ¿o no?

- Se me ocurren muchas cosas para hacerte, nena. – sonreí.

- ¿Jake?

- Dime, preciosa. – sus ojos me estaban hipnotizando, la fuerza en su mirada me envolvía haciéndome sentir incapaz de decir palabra alguna, pero hice el esfuerzo de todas maneras.

- Te amo… - susurré. – Esta noche… esta noche ha sido la más hermosa que jamás haya vivido. Me has hecho mujer…

- Mi mujer… - me interrumpió diciendo las palabras justas. Se acercó y dejó un beso sobre mis labios. Temblé, había sido suya, lo seguía siendo claro, pero me había entregado a él y aún así, lograba hacerme trizas con un solo beso. – Yo también te amo, Nessie. Creí que nunca llegaría este momento. Y cuando anoche te vi por mi ventana, ¡cielos!, parecías un ángel. El cuerpo me tembló por completo y cuando por fin te tuve, Dios sabe que fue lo más maravilloso que viví en toda mi vida. – hizo una pausa. – Te amo, te amo más a que a nada en este mundo, amor. – y volvimos a besarnos. Él se sentía como yo. Compartíamos sentimientos, sensaciones, no me asombraba tanto, yo me sentía parte de Jake. Éramos un solo ser. No había otra explicación.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, intenté acomodarme mejor la ropa. El vestido estaba rasgado en algunas partes, pero no me importaba. Recogí mi cabello y recorrí mi cuello recordando los besos de Jake. Su piel por mi piel… todo él en mí.

- ¿En qué piensas? – dijo observándome.

- En nada. ¿Ya has sacado el auto? – pregunté.

- Sí. ¿Lista para descender al infierno?

- Estoy lista si estás conmigo.

- Iría contigo hasta el final del universo.

Y así emprendimos el camino hacia la mansión Cullen. Durante el viaje nos fuimos haciendo chistes, intentando imaginarnos la cara de Rosalie cuando se enterase. Luego la cara de Edward, aunque me resultó menos gracioso imaginármelo. Sabía que enloquecería. Le pediría que no le cuente nada al resto de mi familia, que prefería dejar esto para mi intimidad y la de Jake. En sí, era algo sólo nuestro. Si no fuera por su estúpido don del lector de mentes, él no sabría nada y no tendría que sufrir cada detalle por dos.

Visualicé mi casa y con ella a mi madre en la entrada. Estaba mirándonos con cara de pocos, muy pocos amigos. Jake estacionó el auto y suspiró profundo. Le tomé la mano para que entendiese que nada nos separaría. Luego, salimos del auto para enfrentarnos a Bella.

- ¿Qué crees que haces, Renesmee? ¿Has visto la hora que es? ¿Te importa siquiera la preocupación de nosotros? Nos hemos pasado la noche preocupados por ti. Hemos llamado a tu celular, al celular de Mary y al celular de Jacob pero ninguno de los tres se molestó en atender. – hizo una pausa como esperando una respuesta, pero la dejé que siguiera hablando. - ¿Dónde has estado? Bueno, me lo imagino ya que vienes con el chucho.

- No le digas así.

- Cállate. Estoy hablando. – me frenó. Jake apretó mi mano para detenerme, le hice caso. – Están pasando cosas horribles, Renesmee. Mientras tú te la pasas de fiesta y vives tu adolescencia como tal, nosotros hemos estado con el corazón en la boca preguntándonos si te había ocurrido algo. No fue hasta esta mañana cuando tu padre se encontró con Paul y él le dijo que te vio en su casa.

- Reconozco que me he equivocado en no avisar dónde me encontraba, pero de todo lo otro te equivocas.

- ¿Me equivoco? Prefieres estar con Jacob haciendo cosas calenturientas a que el bienestar de tu familia. – me gritó.

- Fui a lo de Jake porque la fiesta estaba aburrida. – intenté excusarme. – Y no. No quería venir a casa, dónde hay gente extraña que no conozco, dónde se está hablando permanentemente de luchas. Necesitaba estar a solas con Jake. No los necesitaba a ustedes, lo necesitaba a él.

- Si tanto te molestan los temas que se hablan en esta casa, da por sentado que ya mismo se retiran todos hoy, al fin y al cabo los perros no nos incumben a nosotros. Que luchen por ellos mismos. – silencio. Sentí una lengua de fuego recorrer mi espalda, sentí mis músculos tensarse. Si no fuera por la mano de Jake que me sostenía, hubiera saltado sobre Bella y la habría destruido.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – fue lo único que dije y salí disparada hacia la casa con mi novio detrás. Al entrar, toda mi familia y algunos amigos, estaban allí, mirándonos confusos, aturdidos y lastimeros. Los miré pero pasé de ellos y nos fuimos a mi habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta, busqué debajo de mi cama, la valija y comencé a cargar ropa en ella. No sabía lo que estaba poniendo, sólo quería guardar lo necesario sin excederme mucho.

- ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó Jake.

- ¿No ves lo que hago? – le respondí mientras las lágrimas descendían por mi rostro. – Pásame esas zapatillas.

- No. Detente. – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre las mías. – Esta no es la solución.

- ¿Y cuál es? No quiero estar aquí. Ya la has escuchado. Ella no te quiere y por lo tanto, no me quiere a mí tampoco.

- No es así. Bella sólo está asustada. La conozco.

- ¡Pues yo no quiero conocerla! Quiero irme de aquí, así que no seas tonto y ayúdame. – sin más que decir me derrumbé en el piso llevando mis manos a la cara. Mi rostro estaba humedecido y las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos. Estaba muy dolida.

- Calma, amor. No te hagas esto. – me susurró mi lobo que se había sentado junto a mí en el piso. Posé mi rostro sobre su pecho.

- Este debería ser el día más feliz de mi vida. Y lo es, pero hay nubes en el cielo.

- Lo sé. Sabíamos que iba a ser duro. Pero quiero que entiendas que tu madre sólo está asustada y de seguro ya está sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que dijo.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo dijo? Sólo logró lastimarme.

- No llores más, Nessie. – dijo besando mis lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? ¿Cómo, cuando mi madre iba a decir a sus amigos que se fueran? ¿Cómo, cuando la vida de Jake corría peligro?

- No hay peligro, amor. Yo jamás te dejaré. – me respondió, no me había dado cuenta de que mi mano estaba transmitiéndole mis pensamientos. – Ella no les dirá nada, sólo dijo algo estúpido en un momento incómodo. Bella jamás quiso hacerte daño.

- ¿Por qué la defiendes?

- No la defiendo, la conozco. Y sé que tú eres su vida.

- No quiero hablar de ella. – dije mirándolo a los ojos. – Estoy tan preocupada por ti. ¿Para qué ocultarlo? Tengo mucho miedo, Jake.

- No… no me pasará nada. – mintió. Él no creía en sus palabras, lo conocía muy bien. Sentí ganas de llorar, de volverme a quebrar y dejar inundar con mis lágrimas el cuarto entero. Pero sus ojos estaban preocupados también, me querían ver bien. Sabía que se sentía impotente.

- Te amo. – le dije. Era capaz de confesárselo cuántas veces fuese necesario. Sentía la necesidad de largarlo todo el tiempo, de besarlo y abrazarlo, congelando el tiempo en nuestras caricias.

Me duché, me cambié y me abracé a su cuerpo cálido. Deseé realmente poder congelar el tiempo. En un mundo tan sobrenatural, dónde todas las historias de terror contadas a los niños, eran ciertas… ¿no podría existir el modo de frenarlo todo? ¿De estancarlo en este momento feliz?

Él tuvo que irse al cabo de un rato. No quería hacerlo, ni yo quería despegarme de su lado, pero tenía que ir con su manada, habíamos acordado pasar el día juntos pero algo había surgido. Una llamada de Sam, al parecer Emily estaba de parto y Jake tenía que reemplazarlo. No pude sentirme contenta del todo. Lo estaba, pues a quién no pone feliz un nacimiento. Pero siempre las cosas buenas se veían opacadas. Ahora llovía y él estaba allí fuera. Cada vez que nos despedíamos, temía que fuera para siempre. Temía que ya no regresara. Me dolía porque sabía que el momento se estaba acercando.

Había escuchado hablar a las hermanas de Nahuel con Alice. Mi tía les decía que en menos de un mes los Vulturis estarían aquí. El día en que me enteré casi pierdo la conciencia. El dolor rompía mi corazón, el miedo paralizaba mis sentidos. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Habría una batalla realmente? ¿Podríamos evitarla? ¿Podríamos sobrevivir a esto?

Me quedé mirando la lluvia a través de la ventana. El bosque estaba oscuro a pesar de la hora, de repente me di cuenta que últimamente los días siempre estaban grises, ahora el sol parecía haberse ido.

- Nessie… - susurró alguien desde la puerta. Me giré y vi a Alice allí, estaba sonriéndome y le señalé con la mano para que ingresara. – Cariño, ¿podríamos hablar un momento?

- Ya estás hablando. – intenté hacerle una mueca.

- ¿Has… has pasado la noche con Jake?

- ¿Tan directa? – enarqué una ceja.

- Lo siento. – agachó su mirada. – Sé que no me incumbe.

- La fiesta se puso fea. Realmente no tenía ganas de estar allí, Alice. Discutí con Mary. Está enamorada de Jacob. Y yo también lo estoy.

- ¿Se lo dijiste?

- No. Pero lo sabe. Luego me fui y sólo quise estar con él.

- Tu padre casi se ha vuelto loco. Cuando se encontró con Paul, rompió la mesa de Esme y ella se molestó mucho. – rió. – Luego los sintió venir, leyó sus mentes seguramente y huyó. No quiso enfrentarlos, creyó que Bella sería más sensata, pero lo cierto es que todos estamos muy nerviosos últimamente.

- Si… supongo.

- ¿Nessie?

- Dime.

- ¿Se han cuidado? No quiero saber los detalles. Sólo…

- No es posible que pase, soy un bicho raro, ¿recuerdas?

- Hay algo que no te conté. Hay algo que Edward, Bella y yo nos guardamos. – la miré con las cejas clavadas en los ojos. ¿Aún había más secretos?

- ¿Qué sucede? Estoy harta de que me guarden cosas.

- Lo siento. – suspiró. – En mi visión… - comenzó, su maldita visión. – En mi visión tú estabas triste por la ausencia de Jake. Él… Bueno, ya sabes.

- ¿Va a morir? – pregunté con la voz hecha un lío. Las lágrimas ya se agolpaban detrás de mis ojos.

- No permitiremos que suceda. – limpié mis mejillas. – Abrazabas una foto. – se levantó y se dirigió al espejo. Agarró una de las fotografías y la puso en mis manos. – Ésta. ¿Recuerdas? Edward estaba enojado ese día, había peleado con Jacob y tú lo defendiste. Estabas muy enojada con tu padre. Eras tan pequeña y ya lo defendías. Se fueron al bosque, yo los seguí y los vi jugando en el prado de tus padres. Se veían felices y me vi tentada a tomarle fotos. Por aquel entonces me resultaba divertido. – miré el papel y allí estábamos los dos, yo tendría unos 16 años físicos, Jake estaba recostado en el piso y sonreía feliz, me sostenía en el aire y yo también estaba feliz… porque estaba a su lado.

No pude evitarlo. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar y no pude contener mis sollozos. Alice me contuvo sobre su hombro, me apretó a ella para darme aliento, pero no era suficiente. Estaba poniéndome histérica, mi llanto seguramente se oía hasta el piso de abajo.

- Lo siento. No quería que te pongas de este modo. – me dijo una muy culposa Alice.

- Estos eran los buenos tiempos, tía. Ahora soy infeliz porque tengo miedo. No podré vivir sin Jake. No lo soportaré.

- Lo harás. Lo he visto. Te he visto más fuerte de lo que imaginaba, al principio no entendí el motivo, pero luego lo comprendí.

- ¿De qué hablas? – dije alejándome para mirar bien su rostro.

- Estabas aquí mismo, sobre tu cama con esta fotografía sobre el pecho. Llorabas en silencio. Estabas sufriendo pero estabas fuerte a pesar de todo. Nahuel… él estaba a tu lado. Él estaba soportando el dolor junto a ti. Luego de eso, tomaste su mano y la apretaste tan fuerte que él creyó que le romperías los huesos, pero sólo lo llamabas para que se recueste a tu lado. Él estaba calmando tu pesar.

- ¡¿Qué…?! – me levanté ipso facto. – Nahuel es mi amigo, si es que insinúas otra cosa. Y ni siquiera él podrá ser capaz de calmar mi dolor. ¿Qué tratas de decirme? ¿Hay más?

- Lo siento, no quería que te pusieras histérica. – bufé. – Escucha, hay algo más.

- Pues suéltalo de una vez.

- De repente mi visión se nubló y me dirigió a otro sitio. Estabas en el prado y ya no te veías triste, sólo… un poco más feliz y besabas a Nahuel. Él… tú…

- ¡NO! – grité. - ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? Vete.

- Tu padre me matará, no debí hablar.

- Es absurdo. ¡Vete!

- Quiero que sepas que intentaremos hacer todo lo posible por Jacob, pero si no lo logramos todavía habrá esperanzas para ti. – terminó de decir esto y mis manos estaban rodeando su cuello. Quería que se callara, quería que sólo lo dejara, y ella seguía hablando. Se estaba rindiendo y estaba intentando que yo lo hiciera también alegando que "habrá esperanzas" para mí. ¿A qué estaba jugando?

Apreté más mis manos contra tu cuello, quería soltarla porque la estaba lastimando pero la ira que me poseía me impedía hacerlo. Vi su piel resquebrajarse bajo mis dedos. La estaba dañando.

- Ness… - intentó hablar pero no pudo.

De repente una paz envolvió mis sentidos y ablandó los músculos de mi cuerpo. Mis dedos se movieron de mi tía y mis brazos cayeron por fin a los costados de mi cintura. La miré y vi el susto en sus ojos, la decepción. Me echó una última mirada y salió corriendo. Desapareció y mientras la seguí con los ojos, pude ver a Jasper mirándome con cara de pocos amigos. Ahora entendía que aquella paz, aquella tranquilidad llegó desde él. Fruncí el ceño e inmediatamente me arrepentí de mi anterior reacción. Sólo… sólo no me había podido controlar, estaba… ella estaba soltando cosas sin sentido.

- Lo… siento. – me disculpé con mi tío. Él sólo me miró colérico y desapareció.

Me sentí horrible, me sentí la peor mierda. Tenía mi mente dividida. Sabía que lo que había hecho con tía Alice estaba mal, muy mal. Pero sin embargo, aquella punzada que tenía en mi pecho, allí sobre mi corazón, dolía y quemaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Aún no había ocurrido nada, pero la sensación de vacío se hacía lugar en mi ser.

Me recosté, llevé mis rodillas al pecho para calmar mi dolor. Y sin poder intentarlo, me dormí.


	15. Nada bueno

**HELLO PEOPLE! COMO ANDAN? BUENO ACÁ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO. LA HISTORIA ESTÁ PASANDO POR MOMENTO CULMINANTES ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE EL DESARROLLO.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA Y A SUS REVIEWS!**

**BESOS!**

* * *

**YO, QUILEUTE**

* * *

CAPITULO 14 ~ NADA BUENO

Tía Alice y tío Jasper no me hablaban. Llevaban dos días sin dirigirme la palabra y Edward también me mezquinaba su voz. Esme me decía que se les pasaría pero de eso dudaba. Y me sentía peor aún porque no era lo que más me interesara.

- ¿Quieres ir a conocer al pequeño Ian? – me dijo mi lobo. Estábamos recostados sobre el césped del jardín de mi abuela. Había puesto allí miles de flores que aromatizaban el ambiente. Aquel olor y el efluvio de Jake se mezclaban haciendo del aire algo adictivo.

- ¿Puedes llevarme? – pregunté girando la cabeza para mirarlo. Él sonrió. Ian era el pequeño hijo de Sam y Emily, había nacido sano y fortachón, según las palabras de mi amor.

- Puedo hacerlo. ¿Tu padre te dará permiso?

- No lo sé. Aún no me habla.

- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué no me lo quieres contar? ¿Tiene que ver conmigo? – asentí algo tímida. – Entonces debo saberlo. No me ocultes cosas.

- Es que no quiero. Me duele.

- ¿Qué puede ser tan…? Oh. – hizo una pausa. - ¿Alice tuvo otra visión?

- No. – le respondí. Sabía que iba a seguir insistiendo hasta que le contara, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Me lo quería guardar para mí pero sabía que éramos una misma persona ahora. – Omitió una parte de la última que tuvo.

- ¡Duendecilla malvada! – soltó sonriendo. Yo no pude hacerlo. - ¿Es muy malo?

- Muy. – me senté mirando su piel mezclarse con el verde del césped. No quería que se sintiera abandonado. Yo no estaría jamás con Nahuel, yo le pertenecía a Jake. ¿Y si se lo tomaba mal? ¿Y si se sintiera engañado por mí?

- Ey, ¿qué sucede? – dijo acariciando mi mejilla, cuando alejó su mano vi que estaba humedecida. Estaba llorando y no me había dado cuenta. Maldita sensibilidad mía.

- Jake, quiero que sepas que es sólo una estúpida visión y que nada en ella podrá ser real nunca. – lancé atropelladamente. Se irguió y quedamos a la misma altura. – Jamás amaré a nadie como te amo a ti.

- Suéltalo. Me pones nervioso, Nessie.

- Te amo. – dije con la voz temblorosa.

- Yo te amo a ti. Pero anda, dime… ¿qué sucede?

- Alice me vio a mí muy triste por tu ausencia.

- ¿Estás por hacer lo mismo que hace ella, verdad? – me dijo ansioso. - ¿Vas a empezar a repetir todo cuando…? Lo siento, lo siento. Sólo… lo siento. – se tranquilizó cuando mi mano se alojó en su pecho.

- Vio a mi lado a Nahuel, ayudándome, brindándome apoyo. Tal vez fuerzas, no lo sé. Luego le vinieron imágenes de otro futuro supongo, y… - dudé. – Me vio a mí en el prado, besandoaNahuel. – solté esto último lo más rápido posible. Lo sentí lanzar una carcajada, pero eso no me decía que se lo tomó a modo de broma. Era más bien una risa irónica. – No ocurrirá.

- Claro que no. Por empezar no me pasará nada. – tomó mis manos, me enredó con su calidez. – No te abandonaré, Nessie. Y menos para que esa garrapata roce tus labios en mi lugar.

- Jake…

- Sólo bromeo. Pero no en lo primero. Jamás nos separaremos. Somos uno los dos, ¿lo recuerdas?

-"Por siempre". – le dije a través de mi don.

- Por siempre, amor.

- Cuando nos casemos, ¿seré una quileute? ¿Podré vivir allí en La Push contigo? Pues si es así quiero una casa con vista al mar. – lo sentí sonreír. – Quiero despertarme y escuchar el mar, claro… luego de tus ronquidos.

- Yo no ronco.

- Oh, claro que sí.

- Estás mintiendo. Duermo en silencio. – replicó, yo sólo sonreí porque él sabía que no llevaba la razón. – Oye, y tú ya eres parte de nosotros. Tú eres una quileute desde el primer momento en que me imprimé de ti.

- Yo, quileute… - pronuncié en voz alta.

- Tú, mi futura señora Black.

- Todavía no me lo has pedido. ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

- No. Sólo… hay tiempo. – intenté considerar que sí, que aún quedaba tiempo, pero me sentía insegura. Él lo notó, notó mi cambio de humor otra vez, mi tristeza se desbordaba de mis poros para que todo el mundo se diera cuenta. Odiaba mi obviedad. – Hay tiempo. – repitió. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Qué pasó con Alice? Jasper ni te mira, deduzco que has tenido un… percance con tu tía.

- Jake, juro que no sé qué ocurrió conmigo en aquel momento. Sentí… ira. Sentí mucha bronca y me descontrolé. Yo quería que se callara, que cerrara el pico pero ella no me hacía caso y seguía diciendo que si ocurría algo malo aún habría esperanzas o un futuro para mí, al lado de Nahuel. No quería escuchar eso, considerar estar en un lugar en el que tú ya no estés me desquicia. Ella hablaba y yo quería hacerla callar. Entonces… la callé. Mis manos… mis manos de pronto estuvieron en su cuello y no quería soltarla. Bueno, sí lo quería pero también sabía que seguiría hablando. Su piel se quebró debajo de mis manos, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba ejerciendo demasiada presión.

- ¿Atacaste a Alice? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí, y si no fuera por Jasper, no sé qué habría ocurrido. Lo recuerdo y me siento horrible. ¿Qué si no llegaba mi tío? – pregunté sintiendo nuevamente mis mejillas húmedas. – Sólo pensaba en mí, en ti… Lo siento.

- Menuda mierda. – dijo. – Ven aquí, amor. Tranquila. Mi salvaje Nessie…

- Soy horrible.

- Eres lo más hermoso que existe. Ya deja de castigarte. Todos estamos muy tensos, nerviosos, histéricos… cada actitud es entendible. Mira tu madre, me odia pero siempre se está fijando dónde estoy y si estoy a salvo. Edward también me odia, no te habla a ti porque siente que ya no eres una niña y no sabe cómo tratarte. Alice sabe que tuvo que poner un freno pero ella estaba preocupada por ti, temiendo algo. Jasper te odia, tenemos que admitirlo…

- Jake. – lo corté.

- Vale, no te odia. Sólo es que trataste de sacarle la cabeza a la razón de su existencia…

- Jake… no me ayudas. – lo volví a cortar.

- Lo siento. Lo que intento decir es que estamos todos en la misma. Los chupasangres preocupados por ti y tu salud mental, los lobos temiendo perder a un Alfa, yo preocupado por ti ya que no pienso dejarte sola y quiero que te lo creas, pero luego miro tu rostro…

- Jake… - grité. - ¿Cómo quieres que me lo crea si nadie aquí lo cree? Todos están dispuestos a luchar pero saben que no ganarán la batalla.

- Sí ganaremos, somos inteligentes.

- No estoy bromeando.

- Yo tampoco.

- ¿Por qué no te tomas las cosas enserio? – le grité y me puse de pie dándole la espalda. Allí estaba Nahuel. Observando, mirándome con lástima. Lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía de sus miradas. - ¿Qué haces allí? ¿Estabas espiándonos?

- No, lo siento. Recién regreso de caza. – se disculpó, empezó a caminar y se frenó a mi lado. – Tranquila Nessie. Yo realmente creo que ganaremos, si es que hay batalla.

- ¿Lo ves? Alguien cuerdo en este asunto. – dijo Jake de mi otro lado. Se miraron, no pude comprender, por primera vez no pude leer sus rostros.

Luego cada uno lanzó sus diferentes frases, las irónicas de Jake y las competitivas de Nahuel. Como si nunca se hubiesen mirado para pactar algo. No lo sé. Estaba desbordada.

Esa tarde pasó y terminó cuando el sol se puso y Jacob tuvo que irse. Bueno, sólo iba a estar debajo de mi ventana durmiendo en su forma lobuna. Edward no lo dejaba quedarse por las noches, Bella tampoco pero supongo que el que no se fuera a su casa tuvo que ver con ella. Estaba preocupada por su amigo. Siempre la agarraba infraganti cuando lo miraba de soslayo, él no se percataba pero yo sí.

No podía dormir, ya nunca podía hacerlo. A veces Rosalie me daba un té de yuyos o lo que sea, me lograba tranquilizar y así mis párpados pesaban. Pero hoy ella no estaba, se había ido con Emmett de cacería. Me urgía la necesidad de descansar y olvidarme de todo para poder soñar en un mundo dónde Jake podía mantenerse a salvo, a mi lado. Eso era ilógico.

Si nunca hubiera nacido, si los Vulturis jamás hubiesen visto a los lobos, él estaría bien y sin el riesgo de morir. Todo crecía desde mi nacimiento. Deseé que le hubieran hecho caso a mi padre cuando quería sacarme de la panza de mi madre antes de tiempo. Deseé que Jake no se hubiera imprimado de mí, deseé no haberlo enamorado. Me sentí culpable hasta de mi propio dolor. Yo lo causaba, mi existencia lo hacía.

- No te eches la culpa. – dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta. – Lo siento, mi intensión no era leer tus pensamientos, pero ya no soporto tu sufrimiento y tu culpa.

- Entonces no te entrometas. Dile a Bella que use su escudo en mi cabeza.

- Hija, por favor…

- ¡Ya basta! – mis ojos otra vez estaban humedecidos. ¿Cuándo se iban a detener las lágrimas? – Nada de lo que digas me ayudará. Nada de lo que digas cambiarán mis certezas. Sólo… déjame aquí. Déjame sola. – se acercó a mi balcón y miró hacia abajo negando con la cabeza. ¿Qué hacia? – Jacob está inquieto. Te está escuchando llorar y quiere subir. Le he dicho que no.

Genial. Era tan estúpida que no podía contener mis estúpidos lamentos de niña emo. Siempre tenía que llevar conmigo a Jake, ¿por qué siempre lo hacía sufrir?

- No sufre. Él es feliz a tu lado. Él… es feliz estando contigo. – dijo como si las palabras le costasen. – Lo leo cada día en su mente, te ve y su mundo se derrite a tus pies. No existe nada más que él ame más que a ti. No existe otra cosa que adore con tanta inmensidad que a ti. – rió rendido. – Lo siento si me comporto extraño a pesar de saber esto, es que no puedo tolerar el que hayas crecido tan deprisa, no puedo soportar que mi pequeña niña ya no me pertenezca.

- Papá…

- Mis disculpas, hija. – me dijo tendiéndome su mano. La tomé sin dudarlo y me arrastró hasta quedar envuelta en sus brazos de mármol. Me hundí en su pecho, como cuando era niña y me aferré a él. Luego me alejó y clavó su mirada ambarina en mí. – No sientas culpa. Todos estuvimos felices con tu nacimiento. Todos tomamos la decisión aquella vez en que los Vulturis vinieron, de protegerte, de luchar por ti. Jacob estaba dispuesto a morir allí si era necesario.

- Oh, Dios… no lo entiendo.

- ¿Qué no entiendes? ¿Su amor? – volvió a reír. – A veces yo tampoco lo entiendo. Es tan intenso, tan especial que ni siquiera puedo aguantarlo.

- Si él muere…

- No morirá. No dejaré que eso ocurra, ¿me oyes? Lo odio un poco, pero más odio verte sufrir.

- Oye…

- Espera… - me frenó quedando mirando la nada por un instante. Luego desapareció. Decidí seguirlo, aunque siempre fui un poco más lenta que él.

Lo vi de pie al lado de Alice, ella me sintió y clavó sus orbes en mí. Había tenido una visión. Otra más. Lo sabía. Jasper estaba a su lado y me miró también. Ya no estaba enojado, más bien preocupado.

- ¿Qué viste Alice? – pregunté.

- Llama a Jacob. – le ordenó a Esme que estaba allí de pie, no había prestado atención a su presencia, como tampoco a la de Carlisle o la de Nahuel. Éste último movía sus manos sin parar, estaba nervioso, preocupado. Jamás creí que Jacob le interesara tanto. A su lado estaban sus dos hermanas. Eran similares a él con la misma tonalidad de ojos color madera. Desde que habían llegado sólo había tenido tiempo para presentarme, jamás había conversado con ellas. Ni con ninguno de los amigos de la familia. Ellos miraban mal a Jake y eso me cabreaba, pero no podía decir nada, ya que estaban aquí para luchar junto a nosotros.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo la voz de mi lobo. Estaba entrando por la puerta prendiéndose los pantalones, no pude evitar desviar la mirada hacia su pecho desnudo. Siempre me asombraba, siempre caería rendida a él. Se paró junto a mí y tomó mi mano para luego posar en ella un sutil beso. Beso que hizo temblar cada extremidad de mi ser.

- Alice…

- No. Detente. ¿Ha tenido una visión? – bromeó mi lobo pero todos callaron en vez de regañarlo. Él notó eso como yo, y frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué ocurre, Alice?

- Los Vulturis están viniendo. Llegarán mañana.

- No… - susurré llevando mi mano libre a mi pecho, allí dónde dolía.

- ¿Ma… mañana? – balbuceó él mientras apretaba aún más su mano en la mía.

- Vienen Aro, Marco y Cayo con toda su guardia, vendrán Jane, Alec, Dimitri y Félix. Vi a Michael y Jordan, es el vampiro con camuflaje. No hay vuelta atrás. Vienen con jaulas de hierro. Cadenas. Vienen por los lobos y no piensan irse con las manos vacías. Sobre todo Cayo está muy decidido.

Cada palabra golpeaba con ferocidad en mi interior. Rompía las células de mi cuerpo, quemaba mis órganos, los deterioraba haciendo que me den ganas de vomitar. Miré a Jake y él sólo me miraba a mí. Me sonrió, y supe que él intentaba calmarme pero sus ojos eran muy transparentes. Estaba aterrado.

- Alegaran que son la raza enemiga. Que deberán ser extintos para que la raza vampírica no corra riesgos. Por supuesto, nos dirán que la manera de evitar su muerte es que se unan a ellos y sirvan al poder.

- Y una mierda. – masculló Jake.

- Aro tiene nuevos integrantes de los cuales está ansioso por mostrar. Son… poderosos.

- ¿Qué tan poderosos? – preguntó mi lobo.

- Similares a Jane, a Alec. Hay entre ellos luchadores, vampiros capaces de quebrarnos los huesos con un dedo. Esto… esto no me gusta.

- Ey, que no somos tan debiluchos. – intentó animarla mi amor, pero ninguno sonrió, sólo le dedicaron miradas cargadas de pena. Y eso me rompía aún más en mil pedazos.

- ¿Qué…? – dijo mi padre, pero cuando lo miré entendí que no le hablaba a nadie en particular. Estaba como Alice, ambos en trance. Ella estaba mirando hacia el futuro otra vez. Menudo don. - ¿Qué fue eso?

- Nessie… - susurró mi tía.

- ¿Qué sucede con Nessie? – preguntó Jacob. – Alice, dime…

- Oh cariño… - dijo ella corriendo a mi lado y estrechándome contra su delgado y duro cuerpo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le gritó mi novio apartándola de mí. – Habla.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Jasper estuvo a nuestro lado. Jake la soltó.

- Vas a morir. – le dijo ella de mala manera. Mis rodillas chocaron contra el suelo y casi pierdo la conciencia. ¿Por qué tenía que decírselo así? – Oh, Nessie, lo siento, es que me apretó muy fuerte el brazo, casi me lo arranca. – me dijo tirándose al suelo junto a mí. – Te vi otra vez… últimamente te veo mucho, es como si todas las visiones que no he tenido de ti durante este tiempo, se agolparan con fuerza intentando ser vistas por mí y ahora por eso vienen seguido.

- Ya… - la corté.

- Estabas justo en este lugar. Muy triste. Pero ahora las imágenes ya no fueron tan notorias, sino que me llegaron un poco distorsionadas. Estabas mirando un video en aquella pantalla. Escuché la risa de un niño. – hizo una pausa para mirar a mi padre, yo también lo miré y parecía en estado de shock.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté.

- ¿Tanto alboroto para decirnos que Nessie estaba mirando una película? – acotó Jake con cara de pocos amigos.

- No. No era una película. – volvió a frenarse pero luego continuó. – Luego el teléfono sonó y casi corriste para alcanzarlo. Era Charlie y te decía… te decía que tu niño estaba bien pero que no paraba de preguntar por ti.

¿Mi niño? ¿Qué…?

- ¿Qué dices, Alice? Eso es imposible. Yo no voy a tener ningún niño. Al menos no ahora. – dije dirigiendo mi mirada hacia mi lobo. Él me miraba con perplejidad pero luego me sonrió, era una sonrisa insegura, había algo no sabía describir. Me puse de pie. Me dolían las rodillas y consideré mi postura algo absurda y también me parecieron absurdas las miradas de todos. El silencio también lo era.

- Está bien, amor… - dijo Jake mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, luego tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. – Si… si algo me sucede… debes seguir con tu vida… No sería traición, yo querría siempre tu felicidad.

- No. – lo corté. – No existe una vida, no existe mi existencia si tú no estás, Jacob.

- Renesmee… - dijo mi madre. ¿Dónde había estado? – Jacob tiene razón. Tienes…

- ¿Por qué todos se dan por vencidos? ¿Por qué? – y otra vez la humedad se adueñaba de mi rostro, que ya estaba fuera de las manos de mi amor.

- Yo jamás me daré por vencido. No estoy dispuesto a abandonarte, Nessie. No ahora, cuando estamos juntos, cuando quiero hacerte mi esposa, cuando quiero vivir contigo y despertar con esos ojos viéndome cada mañana. – habló Jake con determinación, me sentí sorprendida por la potencia de su voz. – Soy feliz contigo y no permitiré que nada arruine esto que tenemos, amor. – estaba frente a mí, tan hermoso, tan perfecto como nadie. – Entiende, yo no me doy por vencido.

- Lo… siento. – dije. – Tengo mucho miedo. No quiero pensar en el futuro cuando aún estoy en el presente.

- Lo sé. Calma, mi amor. – me dijo meciéndome ahora sobre su pecho. Inspiré su efluvio y mi cuerpo comenzó a calmarse de a poco.

La situación estaba tensa. El aire pesaba y el silencio nos inundaba en aquella sala. Todos teníamos miedo, las visiones de Alice eran claras. Jake iba a morir.

Apenas unas horas faltaban. Nuestros aliados seguían entrenando pero no éramos suficientes. Algunos habían decidido irse luego de que mi padre les informara a qué nos afrontábamos. Menudos cobardes.

Mi lobo y yo habíamos decidido ir a La Push. Jake quería pasar rato con Billy, pensar en el por qué de aquello, hacia que la sangre se me helara.

Ya era tarde, la noche había caído pero en la casita quileute se escuchaban ruidos. Vi a mi lobo sonreír.

Al entrar nos encontramos a un contento Billy meciendo entre sus brazos a Ian. Detrás de él estaban Emily y Sam.

- Ey, colega. Ya nos estábamos yendo. – lo saludó Sam. – Hola Nessie.

- Hola chicos. – los saludé.

- Billy no quiere dejar ir al pequeño. Quizás ya va siendo hora de que le den un nietito. – intentó bromear Em pero al ver nuestros rostros contrariados, sus labios abandonaron la sonrisa. - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó llamando la atención de todos. Mi lobo apretó su mano con la mía.

- Ya habrá tiempo para los nietos. – respondió Jake sin ganas. – Primero debemos hablar y me viene bien que ustedes estén aquí.

Sam se puso tenso, lo vi en sus puños apretados, quizás ya sabía lo que Jacob tenía para contar.

- Mañana es el día. – simple y sin vueltas. Emily se abrazó a su esposo y yo derramé una lágrima. – No tienes por qué ponerte así Emily. A Sam no le ocurrirá nada porque yo no lo quiero en la batalla.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó el aludido. – Sabes que es mi obligación estar con ustedes.

- Tu obligación es Ian y tu esposa… Y además quiero que cuides de Billy mientras estoy fuera. – dijo con la voz temblándole. Su padre contenía las lágrimas dentro, veía la tristeza y preocupación en aquella mirada añeja.

- Jake, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

- Hablo en serio, Sam. Te necesito aquí. Nessie estará a tu cargo también. Sólo a ti puedo confiarle su vida.

- ¡No! – dije ipso facto. – Yo lucharé a tu lado.

- No. No lo harás. – me objetó mi lobo.

- Iré, no me importa lo que tú o mi padre digan, yo estaré a tu lado.

- Maldición Nessie. Hazme caso sólo una vez. – me gritó.

- Jake… - intentó interrumpir Sam pero Billy lo detuvo.

- Sólo… sólo ayuda a Sam a cuidar de mi padre. – sabía que sus palabras tenían doble sentido y no estaba dispuesta a escuchar más.


	16. Horas

**HOLA, COMO ESTÁN? AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAP. **

**LUEGO DÍGANME QUÉ TAL LES PARECIÓ.**

**Y GRACIAS A QUIENES ME REGALAN SUS REVIEWS. ME INCENTIVAN! **

* * *

**YO, QUILEUTE**

* * *

CAPITULO 15 ~ HORAS

Esa noche me quedé dormida en sus brazos. Había intentado no hacerlo, quería estar con él hablando, convenciéndome de que mañana todo estaría bien. Pero mi pesimismo me venció y la respiración pausada de Jake tampoco ayudaba.

Me desperté a horas de la madrugada, todavía no había salido el sol. Observé mi alrededor y recordé que estaba en la pequeña habitación de mi lobo. Pasé mi mirada por las paredes viendo las manchas de humedad en el fondo de los cuadros colgados allí. Su madre aparecía en muchas de ellas, y también lo hacía yo. Reconocí a Bella también. Sonreían juntos y el cabello de Jake se veía muy largo. De seguro sería antes de que yo naciera. Me pregunté qué tan fuerte era su amistad después de tantos años.

Luego lo miré a él.

Perfecto.

Jacob era perfecto. Estaba rodeándome con un brazo y el otro lo tenía sobre mi vientre. Su calidez inundaba mi frío interior, derritiéndolo todo. Por empezar, mi corazón ya latía exageradamente. Qué patética podía llegar a ser. Él se removió y abrió sus ojos. Raro. No estaba profundamente dormido.

- ¿No puedes dormir? – hablé.

- Tus ojos me queman. Mira… - me señaló la comisura de mis labios. - … hay un poco de baba allí.

- Muy gracioso. – medio reí, pero luego me puse seria de repente. No debería reír en momentos como éste. Las cosas estaban mal fuera de mi burbuja, debería estar pensando estrategias para el campo de batalla…

- Sonríe. No hay nada más hermoso que tu sonrisa. – dijo pero agaché la mirada. – Puedes sonreír. No tienes que estar seria, tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien. – sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello.

- Esta tarde… esta tarde podría ser la última. – dije con todo el dolor del mundo. Era la realidad. Podría Jake dejar de vivir como yo también o como cualquier integrante de la familia.

- Sólo… sólo vivamos este momento, Nessie. – besó mi coronilla. Suspiré. Debería relajarme. Jacob no necesitaba verme preocupada. Él necesitaba verme bien.

- Oye… - llamé su atención unos minutos después. - … tus ronquidos no me dejan dormir.

- ¿Otra vez empezarás con eso? Yo no ronco, mujer. – se hacía el ofendido.

- Miéntele a mis oídos, ellos son los traumatizados.

- Yo soy el silencio. – me susurró en uno de ellos. Mi piel se erizó de inmediato como era costumbre. Todo él me revolucionaba, y todo me terminó de desequilibrar cuando besó el lóbulo de mi oreja. Mi cuello se recostó más sobre su brazo para que él siguiera un camino de besos por allí con facilidad. Por dónde él pasaba, me incendiaba.

Pocos minutos después, lo tenía encima de mí entretenido en mis labios. Mis manos se aferraron a su cintura con fuerza mientras las lágrimas viajaban fuera de mis ojos. Era la persona más feliz del universo. Y estaba a punto de perderlo todo.

- Ey, mi amor… - besó la humedad de mis mejillas. – No te hagas esto.

- No puedo, Jake. – dije entre sollozos. – Esto es vida para mí y tengo tanto miedo de perderte.

- No me perderás. Jamás te dejaré. Te lo prometo.

- Eso no es suficiente y lo sabes. Ya deja de actuar. Bien sabes lo que ocurrirá. – lo acusé apartándolo de mi lado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

- Nessie, por favor…

- No, Jacob. Admítelo. No puedo más, ¿entiendes? Me estoy muriendo.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – gritó sentándose en la cama. – Explícame cómo quieres que actúe. ¿Quieres que me la pase llorando por los rincones? ¿Quieres que me deprima en estas pocas horas que tengo? Estoy cagado de miedo, Nessie. Tengo miedo yo también. No quiero morir. Esto es una mierda y tú no me lo pones fácil. – apretó sus puños mientras lo sentía llorar. – No quiero dejarte sola. No quiero abandonarte. Tengo miedo…

Todas las paredes se desmoronaron a mi alrededor. Él también sufría. Sólo que yo era lo suficientemente egoísta para hacerlo llorar de esa forma. Era la primera vez que lo veía de esta manera. Mis ojos acompañaron a los suyos, mientras que mis brazos no hicieron más que abrazarlo. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y me besó. Me besó con furia, me besó con pasión, y yo le devolví cada beso de la misma forma.

- Hazme el amor, Jake. – le rogué mientras luchaba con mi camiseta que no quería salirse de mi cuerpo. Él me ayudó a quitármela de encima y con sus fuertes brazos me colocó sobre su regazo como si mi cuerpo no pesara nada.

- ¿Sabes que te amo? ¿Lo sabes? – me preguntó con un remolino de sentimientos en la voz.

- Lo sé. Y yo te amo a ti. Perdóname, perdóname por complicar las cosas. – le dije mientras me besaba la clavícula. A esta altura, no sabía cómo aún podía lanzar palabras coherentes.

- Descuida. Sólo… - besó mis labios. - … sólo ámame, Nessie.

Y con eso nos adentramos a la locura, al placer, al amor eterno. Mi cuerpo encajaba a la perfección en el suyo. Sus manos sabían cómo actuar en cada recoveco de mi piel. Sus labios sabían dónde besar. Y por segunda vez, hicimos el amor. Y fue aún mejor que la primera vez.

Desperté otra vez cuando un escandaloso ruido perforó mis tímpanos. Intenté moverme para alcanzar mi móvil pero la cabeza de Jake sobre mi pecho desnudo me lo impedía. Tampoco me esforcé mucho. Me dediqué por el momento a acariciar su cabello enmarañado. Era tan suave, al igual que su piel.

Pero otra vez el ruido molestaba. Y en esta ocasión, mi lobo lo escuchó y levantó su mirada hacia mí. Cielos, maldición, carajo. ¿Por qué era tan hermoso?

- Estás jodidamente hermosa esta mañana. – me dijo recorriendo con sus ojos todo mi cuerpo. Me sonrojé. – Y ahora mucho más. ¿Te dije que amo cuando te ruborizas? Eres perfecta.

- Cállate. – le dije golpeándolo de broma. El sonido volvió a interrumpir. - ¿Quién será?

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? – dijo agarrándome el móvil y llevándoselo a la oreja. – Hola, suegro.

- Cierra el hocico, chucho. – escuché rezongar a mi padre. Sonreí. – Vengan de inmediato. Debemos terminar de cerrar las cosas. Vuelvan a la realidad. – fueron sus palabras y luego colgó.

- Ya me parecía raro que no se entrometiera. – suspiré. – A propósito, ¿cómo hiciste para convencerlo de dejarme quedar aquí anoche?

- La magia de la Push. – bromeó mientras se levantaba. Estaba desnudo. Si fuera antes hubiese corrido la mirada pero esta vez, mis ojos se quedaron viéndolo. Él se dio cuenta y me lanzó una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¿Qué pasa, Cullen? ¿No has tenido suficiente anoche? – y otra vez mis mejillas ardían. ¿Cómo era posible que lograra esto en mí?

- Déjame en paz, Jake. – le dije tirando de la sábana para cubrirme mientras también me ponía de pie. Lo vi vestirse así que yo también lo hice. No sé qué esperara que ocurriera.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó besando mi hombro todavía desnudo. Mis piernas temblaron al sentir su calor tan cerca de mí, lo que era absurdo ya que habíamos compartido la cama muchas noches desde el día de mi nacimiento.

- Estoy bien. – le dije colocándome la camiseta rápidamente. Él se acercó a mí y cargó mi rostro entre sus manos con ternura.

- ¿Qué quieres desayunar? – mis ojos estaban completamente enamorados de él. – Te ves hermosa esta mañana. Más que nunca.

- No mientas. – le dije intentando bajar la mirada, pero él no me lo permitió.

- Yo no miento. Ahora dime, ¿qué te gustaría para el desayuno?

- Lo que sea. La verdad es que tengo mucha hambre.

- Hemos quemado muchas calorías. – dijo con tono pícaro. – Ven, vayamos a la cocina.

Y me llevó con él de la mano. El día tenía otro sentido hoy. Todo se veía diferente. Estaba tan feliz por estar a su lado, pero tan preocupada y triste por lo que ocurriría en unas horas.

- Buen día, niños. ¿Cómo durmieron? – nos preguntó Billy que se encontraba mirando el noticiario de la mañana.

- Genial, ¿verdad, amor? – me preguntó.

- Estupendo. ¿Y tú, Billy?

- Muy bien. Aún no he desayunado. ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos los tres? – y así sin más, luego de unos minutos, estuvimos los tres a la mesa hablando y riendo como si nada mientras comíamos.

Los observaba. Billy estaba recordándole a Jake su primer día de clases en la escuela de la reserva. Mi lobo se sonroja pero Billy sigue. Se ríen. Y siguen los recuerdos. Jake se ve contento, pero sus ojos no me engañan. Sabe que ésta podría ser la última vez que habla con su padre. Intento tragar el nudo en mi garganta, intento pensar en otra cosa para que mis ojos no se llenen de lágrimas.

- Nessie… Ness. – me llamó mi novio.

- Lo siento. – me disculpé levantándome rápido para ir al baño. Toda esta situación me daba vuelta el estómago. Todo mi desayuno fue a parar al escusado. Maldición.

- Nessie, ¿qué ocurre? – su voz. Quería escucharla cada segundo, no quería que parara.

- Pasa. – le dije mientras seguía en el suelo esperando otra arcada. – No sé qué me ocurre.

- Estás pálida. Vayamos a la mansión. Carlisle estará allí para verte. – me sugirió mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Ahora ya me sentía mejor.

- Ya estoy bien. Sólo algo me cayó mal. – me puse de pie luego y él me siguió. Billy estaba preocupado. No sabía si por mí o por Jake que ya estaba tomando las llaves de su moto preparado para irnos.

- Papá. Me voy a la mansión, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo con la voz temblándole. Él también tenía un nudo en la garganta.

- Hijo…

- Por favor, papá… - lo frenó Jake. Sam le había contado de las visiones de Alice para que estuviera preparado. A mí me hubiese gustado no enterarme nunca. – Cuídate, viejo.

Jake se acercó y besó la mejilla de su padre. Pero cuando estaba por apartarse Billy lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta y lo acercó a él nuevamente para darle un abrazo. Duraron así un buen tiempo. No quería mirar porque era un momento íntimo entre ellos, pero tampoco quería perder de vista a Jake.

- Ten cuidado, hijo. Regresa.

- Lo haré. Vendré mañana. Mandaré a Nessie más tarde con alguno de los chicos para que se quede contigo. – no estaba de acuerdo con eso aún. Pero no dije nada, no quería volver a discutir del tema. – No te preocupes, papá.

- Oh, claro que lo hago. Pero mi hijo es un guerrero y lo entiendo. Pero tengo fe en que regresaras.

- Así será. – Jake se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano. Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron y me aferré a él con fuerza. Él notó mi reacción e hizo lo mismo. Nuestras pieles se fundían.

- Adiós Billy. – saludé. Luego salimos de la casa y nos subimos a la moto.

- ¿Lista? – no respondí. Sólo me aferré a su cintura mientras el motor rugía debajo de mí.

Visualicé el camino que ya sabía de memoria. Me entregué al viento y al calor de mi lobo. Tenía que sacarme la idea de la cabeza de que algo malo ocurriría.

Estaba bien que las visiones de mi tía siempre se cumplen pero podría haber situaciones que nunca llegaran. Con la negatividad que me abrumaba, no ayudaría mucho.

Llegamos a casa y en la puerta ya estaba mi padre. Bufé preparada para uno de sus sermones pero no pasó nada. Sólo nos acompañó hasta adentro con el ceño fruncido.

- Jacob. ¿Podemos hablar? – dijo a continuación.

- ¿Sobre qué quieres hablarle? Yo también quiero saber. – dije aferrándome más a la mano de Jake que ya estaban unidas no sé a partir de qué momento.

- Tranquila, cielo. Sólo hablaré de cómo haremos hoy. Mira, está viniendo Leah. – ésta estaba entrando por la puerta y me saludó con la cabeza para luego colocarse al lado de mi padre. – En un momento estaré contigo.

- De acuerdo. – dije y luego comenzó a darse la vuelta. Pero me vi necesitada de algo en ese instante. – Jake… - él se giró. – Bésame.

Dio pasos largos y en un segundo ya estuvo a mi lado sonriéndome como era de costumbre, mi papá estaba con la mirada oscurecida pero no decía nada. Y frente a todos, Jake me besó. Sus labios acariciaron los míos con dulzura. Y yo intenté responderle de la misma manera.

Un carraspeo nos sacó de nuestro momento especial y seguido de esto Jake se dirigió junto a su beta y mi padre. Yo decidí desplomarme en el sillón, esperaría a mi lobo aquí.

- Hola. – dijo una voz conocida.

- Ey. – lo saludé.

- Hace mucho que no pasamos el tiempo juntos.

- Lo siento, Nahuel. Estos días…

- Lo sé. Lo entiendo. – hizo una pausa. - ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el jardín? – dudé. Jake todavía estaba hablando y discutiendo algún plan seguramente, no quería alejarme lo suficiente. Quería que me mantuvieran al tanto de todo. – Sólo será un momento. Jacob no se irá a ningún lado.

Asentí. Lo seguí hasta el patio trasero y nos detuvimos en las hamacas que había colocado Emmett para mí hace algunos años.

- ¿Cómo lo estás llevando? – me preguntó.

- ¿Sinceramente? Estoy jodidamente cagada de miedo.

- Hermoso vocabulario. Muy al estilo Jacob. – sonrió de costado. Hacía eso cuando no quería sonreír.

- Lo siento. – suspiré. – Me gustaría que nada de esto estuviera pasando.

- Lo mismo digo. Esto es una pesadilla. – lo miré. - ¿Qué?

- No pensé que te importara tanto Jacob.

- Y no me importa tanto. Pero me importas tú. Y toda la familia. Y todos ustedes ven a los lobos como si fueran personas. – le lancé una mirada rabiosa. – Vale, lo siento. En fin, me importan ustedes. Si algo le sucediera a tu novio todo se derrumbaría y yo no quiero eso.

- Eso es un dulce.

- No lo es.

- Oye, ¿dónde están tus hermanas? – pregunté. Aún no había visto a ninguno de los amigos de papá en la casa.

- Se marcharon. Al igual que muchos de los aquelarres que estaban aquí. Sólo quedaron los de Denali que están con Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle entrenando en el bosque.

- Son todos unos cobardes. ¿Cómo pudieron marcharse? – dije con una ira repentina que antes no estaba. Me paré, incapaz de mantenerme quieta y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro anudando una y otra vez mis dedos.

- No son cobardes. Sólo quieren cuidar de sus cabezas.

- Antes se enfrentaron a los Vulturis, cuando ellos venían a matarme. – repliqué.

- Pero ahora no se trata de ninguno de nosotros, Renesmee. Se trata de los lobos. Ellos son de la raza enemiga. Defenderlos sería un grave error para la realeza vampírica.

- Y una mierda.

- ¿Quieres calmarte? Todo saldrá bien. Si utilizamos las palabras justas y precisas no habrá necesidad de alguna batalla.

- Conoces a Cayo. No va a conformarse fácilmente.

- Lo intentaremos. Creí que tú tenías más esperanzas que yo.

- Y las tengo. – me frené en seco para mirarlo. – Tengo esperanzas pero eso no quita que deje de sentir miedo.

- Lo sé. Lo siento. Tranquilízate.

- Lo estoy intentando, ¿vale? No me insistas porque así no podré calmarme.

- Ok. De acuerdo. – levantó las manos de manera defensiva. – Hablemos de otra cosa. Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Dudé, pero luego lo hice cuando pude controlar nuevamente mi respiración.

- Cuéntame de tú y el perro. – dijo de manera divertida. A mí no me pareció muy divertido de cualquier manera.

- No sé qué quieres saber. Ya sabes que estamos juntos.

- ¿Cómo te pidió que seas su novia? ¿Te hizo algún regalo?

- No me lo pidió, simplemente lo besé y lo supe. Y no… no me ha regalado nada. No hace falta.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Qué ves? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

- Nada. Las cosas con tu chico son muy informales.

- A mí me gustan así las cosas.

- Lo sé. Te conozco, ¿recuerdas? – sonrió. – Me alegras que hayas tomado bien toda esa historia que tuvo con Bella en el pasado. Yo no sé cómo reaccionaría.

Por un momento me quedé pensando si se refería al momento en que se enteró Bella de la imprimación de Jake o de su amistad, pero luego no tuvo sentido.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿De qué historia hablas?

- Oh, vamos. No me digas que Jacob no te lo ha contado porque él te cuenta todo. Comparte ese momento conmigo. ¿Cómo reaccionaste cuando te enterabas que tu novio se enamoró de tu madre?

Esas palabras cayeron frías sobre mi cuerpo. Mi cerebro intentó por unos segundos asimilar las palabras de Nahuel, pero no lograba entenderlas del todo. O mejor dicho no quería hacerlo porque me derrumbaría.

Me derrumbé.

- Maldición. Estás pálida. ¿Nessie? Oh, cielos. He metido la pata, tú no sabías nada. – me sacudió pero mi cuerpo ahora pesaba. Sentía que caía al abismo. Oscuridad.

Cuando vi la luz nuevamente ya no estaba rodeada de los árboles del bosque, ni sentada en la hamaca, ni teniendo enfrente a Nahuel. Estaba tendida sobre mi cama y mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas recordando cada palabra que había pronunciado mi amigo.

- Cariño… - la voz de mi padre. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Muerta. – respondí. Miré por detrás de él para ver la figura de mi madre acercándose. – Aléjate de mí si no quieres que te…

- Calma. – me cortó Edward. Mi madre me miró con tristeza y se marchó. ¿Ahora se sentía arrepentida? ¿Ahora cuando estuve haciendo el papel de estúpida besando al ex novio o amante de mi madre? Me daba asco. Limpié mi boca con mi brazo, no quería sentir más nada de Jacob en mí.

- Debemos hablar, Renesmee. Nada es como te lo estás imaginando.

- No quiero hablar. Me daré una ducha y bajaré para saber lo que haremos en nuestro encuentro con los Vulturis.

- Ya sabes que tú no lucharás.

- Papá, ya estoy odiando lo suficiente a Bella y a Jacob, no hagas que te odie a ti también. Por favor, compláceme y sal de mi habitación.

Me levanté ignorando las siguientes palabras paternales que soltaba Edward, pero yo ya no estaba escuchando. Tomé algo de ropa limpia y me encerré en el cuarto de baño.

Me desnudé sabiendo que en cada centímetro de mi piel estaba él. Mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y cuando intenté detenerlas ya no pude. Quizás la ducha me calmaría. Pero no. Sólo sirvió para que mi cerebro creara ideas. Ideas, pensamientos, conclusiones que me destrozaban el corazón.

¿Qué tan lejos habían llegado? ¿Cuánto había estado Jacob enamorado de mi madre? ¿Ella también lo amó? ¿En qué momento cambió todo? ¿Sería el premio consuelo de Jacob a causa de que no pudo tener a mi madre? Qué repulsión. Imaginármelos juntos me desquiciaba.

¿Por qué ahora? Quisiera haberme enterado antes o después de este día. Ahora nadie me frenaría en la batalla. Yo iría. Lucharía porque a pesar del dolor que sentía, seguía amando al amante de mi madre.

Salí de la ducha, me vestí y salí hacia mi habitación. Me paralicé cuando lo vi sentado en mi cama. Su rostro estaba contrariado. Sus ojos se veían cansados, derrotados y culpables.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te enseñaron a golpear antes de entrar?

- Nessie…

- Renesmee. – lo corté. – Ya no quiero que me llames así.

- Por favor. Necesito explicarte.

- Bien. Empieza por decirme por qué nunca me lo habías dicho antes. – mi voz tembló pero intenté controlarme.

- Te lo iba a decir. Yo no quiero guardarte secretos. Pero iba a esperar hasta que pasara este día de mierda. No podía decírtelo cuando ya estabas tensa por el asunto de las visiones de Alice. No quería que…

- Cierra el hocico. – le grité. – Me lo podrías haber contado mucho antes. Incluso antes de que me enamorara de ti. Maldición.

- Lo sé. Lo siento. Había intentado. Te lo juro. Pero siempre me vencía el miedo. Tenía terror a que me odiaras, a que me echaras de tu vida.

- Te odio ahora. Y te echo de mi vida completamente. – él sólo me miró serio. No quise decir eso pero las palabras ya habían salido de mi boca, y no me iba a retractar. – Será mejor que ya no estemos más juntos. Luego de este día, me dedicaré a terminar el instituto y a irme a alguna Universidad donde ya no pueda verte. Ni a ti ni a mi madre.

- Nessie, por favor…

- Respóndeme una cosa. – le dije y sin esperar su respuesta volví a hablar. - ¿Pensabas en ella cuando me hacías el amor?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – se puso de pie e intentó caminar hacia mí pero me alejé. – Con tu madre no ha pasado nada. Sólo fue una estúpida confusión. Nada más.

- ¿La besaste? - ¿por qué estaba haciendo todas estas preguntas? No es que yo quisiera saberlo.

- Sí. Nos hemos besado. Dos veces. Pero luego no pasó nunca más nada.

- Me da asco esta situación. Pensar en que mis labios estuvieron donde mi madre estuvo… me da repulsión.

- Yo te amo. Te amo a ti. Todo esto me está matando, por favor… déjame contarte cómo fueron las cosas.

- No. No quiero saber nada. Por mí muérete. Ya no me importas. – grité saliendo de mi habitación con los ojos cargados de lágrimas. Abajo estaban Alice y Rose, seguramente habían escuchado todo porque me miraron con ojos condescendientes. Y lo supe. Ellos también lo sabían. Todos en esta casa me lo habían ocultado. Las miré con desprecio y salí de la casa para irme al frente. No me quería alejar tanto. Me hubiese ido a la otra parte del planeta pero en horas pasaría algo malo y yo tenía la obligación de quedarme en este lugar junto a todos estos traidores.

Y para terminar con mi agonía, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y los rayos comenzaban a caer sobre la tierra. Me estremecí.

- ¿Puedo? – era la voz de Nahuel. No le dije nada por lo tanto él se sentó a mi lado. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Genial. – ironicé.

- Sabes… quiero pedirte disculpas, ya lo he hecho con el resto. De verdad que no sabía que Jacob te guardaba este secreto. Creí que no había nada de eso entre ustedes.

- Yo también lo creí. – otro trueno, volví a temblar.

- ¿Cómo es posible que le tengas miedo a las tormentas? – se carcajeó. – Eres una híbrida. Eres fuerte. Es tu némesis.

- No soy fuerte.

- Te mantienes de pie a pesar de todo.

- Estoy sentada.

- Vamos. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- De acuerdo. No quiero hablar más del tema. – lo corté.

- Muy bien. Sólo quiero que escuches esto. Y me va a costar mucho soltarlo así que espero que lo escuches bien porque no lo repetiré. – me giré a verlo. – Jacob te ama, Renesmee. Sea lo que sea que pasó con Bella, fue mucho antes de que nacieras. Escuché que ellos se conocieron desde niños, quizás tiene que ver con algo de esos amores platónicos.

- Detente. ¿Vas a defender a Jacob?

- No lo defiendo. Digo lo que veo. Y veo que te ama, ahora mismo lo veo destruido. Y todos escuchamos lo que le dijiste allí arriba.

- ¿Ahora es mi culpa? – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Creo que estabas muy alterada y no pudiste medir tus palabras. Le dijiste a Jacob que se muera. Se lo lanzaste luego de todas las visiones que tuvo Alice.

- No quiero hablar de esto. - y era verdad, si seguía hablando comenzaría a llorar y sabía que no podría parar. - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 3.

Me levanté y entré a la casa. Sentí a Nahuel detrás de mí. En el living estaba mi madre junto con mis tías. Me miró con culpabilidad en sus ojos. Si pudiera llorar, de seguro lo estaría haciendo. No me importó, le lancé la peor de mis miradas. Es que todavía no podía creer que me hayan ocultado esto. Todos lo sabían. Ahora entendía a mi padre cuando me decía que Jacob aún tenía cosas que debería saber. Él siempre intentó decírmelo pero nunca quise escucharlo. Y aquel lobo jamás movió sus labios para decirme nada.

Me senté en los sillones y prendí la televisión. No estaba mirando nada, pero quería que supieran que no me afectaba tanto como parecía. Pero no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando la puerta de enfrente sonó.

Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, mi abuela y Nahuel estuvieron ipso facto sobre la entrada con los ojos completamente negros. Y supe que quien estaba detrás de la puerta no era nadie bienvenido. Sentí un rugido detrás de mí y vi a Jacob transformado cuidando de mí. Sus fauces podían verse y estaba completamente con el pelo erizado.

Alguien abrió la puerta y me puse de pie para ver quién estaba detrás. Era Jane.

- Buenas tardes. – dijo la niña, se veía más joven que yo inclusive. Jake rugió. – Oh, tienen al can dentro. Es asqueroso. – ahora yo gruñía.

- Hola Jane. ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó mi abuelo que se apareció de la nada.

- Visitas.

- Oh, eso es agradable, me hubiese gustado que pudieras avisar antes pero no hay problema. Adelante. – todos se pusieron tensos, no esperábamos ver a un Vulturis dentro de la mansión. Jake se tensó. Pero Jane más cuando lo miró de reojo.

- Estoy bien, Carlisle. Además, sabes que no he venido sola. – ahora miró a Alice. – Mis amos los están esperando en el prado del primer encuentro. Quieren intercambiar unas palabras con ustedes. – comenzó a darse la vuelta. – Oh, por cierto, procuren que el Alfa venga con ustedes.

Mis rodillas temblaron y aun cuando Jane ya no estuvo a la vista. Mis ojos se llenaron de miedo. Había llegado el momento.

Dos brazos cálidos me envolvieron desde detrás. Sabía que era él y lo necesitaba más que nunca pero por alguna estúpida razón me aparté. Lo alejé de mí y me uní con el resto de mi familia.


	17. Don

**HOLA A TODOS! LAMENTO DEMORARME, ES QUE TENÍA QUE ESTUDIAR PARA UNOS EXÁMENES DE LA FACULTAD. HOY POR FIN ME HE PODIDO TOMAR UN POCO DE TIEMPO PARA SUBIR UN CAPITULO MÁS. **

**NO ES UNO DE MIS PREFERIDOS. ME HA COSTADO HACERLO PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**AUNQUE ES UN POCO... TRISTE.**

**SIN ADELANTARLES NADA, LES MANDO UN BESO! **

**GRACIAS POR LEERME.**

* * *

**YO, QUILEUTE**

CAPITULO 16 ~ DON

Estábamos todos corriendo por el bosque. Los lobos nos pisaban los talones. Ya nos encontrábamos cerca del prado. Lo sabía. Aún recordaba aquel lugar a pesar de que jamás había regresado. Hasta ahora.

Una muralla negra nos enfrentaba. Luego supe que no era nada de eso, más bien toda la guardia Vulturis con sus capas negras y antorchas en sus manos. Nos acercamos un poco más y miré a mi lado para saber si aún me cuidaba de cerca y así fue. Jacob estaba casi pegado a mí, con su forma colosal de lobo, no me miraba pero no se movía de mi lugar tampoco. Respiré profundo, arrepintiéndome de todo lo que mis labios habían soltado. Nada de lo que dije era cierto. Si a Jake le ocurría algo, era probable que a mí me sucediera lo mismo. No resistiría pisar un suelo en el que él ya no estuviese.

"Lo siento…"

Jacob me miró con los ojos sorprendidos. Nos perdimos unos segundos en nuestras miradas, parecía como si nadie estuviese alrededor. Pero sí estaban.

- Carlisle… - dijo la voz de Cayo.

- Déjame a mí, hermano. – le azuzó Aro. – Bienvenidos… otra vez. – sus sucios ojos pasaban de mí a Jake, de Jake a mí.

- ¿A qué se debe tan agradable visita? – dijo mi abuelo, él sería nuestro portavoz.

- Carlisle, sabes muy bien a qué hemos venido. Lo que me lleva a decirte lo desilusionado que estoy contigo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó mi abuelo aunque ya sabíamos la respuesta.

- Llevas contigo a nuestra raza enemiga. Ellos fueron creados para asesinarnos y aun así los conscientes. – exageró un suspiro. – Me duele el alma. Sé que uno de ellos… Cielos, es tan repugnante. – hizo una pausa. – Sé que uno de ellos está con la pequeña Renesmee. Uno de mis chicos los ha visto juntos por el bosque. Demasiado juntos.

- Me sorprende que hayamos estado vigilados. ¿Cuál es el motivo? – preguntó Carlisle.

- No vigilábamos a Renesmee ni a ninguno de ustedes. Queríamos saber cuán peligrosos podrían llegar a ser los lobos para nosotros. Y ¡oh! Nos sorprendieron, realmente. Son fuertes, poderosos… Pero no como lo somos nosotros.

Leah gruñó y la siguió toda la fila de lobos, pero se callaron cuando Jake se hizo notar con su voz de mando.

- Oh. El Alfa. – dijo Aro. Cayo se lamió los labios. Repugnante.

- No entiendo todavía el motivo por el que están aquí. – ahora hablaba mi padre. Bella no se le despegaba.

- Me gusta empezar las conversaciones con un saludo antes, mi querido Edward. Pero ya que lo quieres así y tan deprisa te diré. – Marco y Cayo se adelantaron para quedar a su altura, todos nosotros nos pusimos a la defensiva. – En nuestro primer encuentro, ustedes demostraron su alianza con los lobos. Eso, amigos, no me gustó. Sin embargo dejé pasar el tiempo ya que quizás se retractarían. Pero en cuánto uno de los míos vino a investigar, vimos a Renesmee y Jacob juntos. Vimos que los lobos nos cazan sin piedad. Vimos que ustedes ya no eran parte de nuestro círculo de amistad. Nos traicionaron. Dejaron que los perros asesinaran a los nuestros sin compasión. Nos extinguen y ahora, mis queridos…

- Yo vengo a extinguirlos. – concluyó Cayo con la más terrible mirada.

El aire se puso denso, mis pulmones no parecían funcionar con normalidad. Todo el silencio que acompañaba a los Vulturis, se transformó en gruñidos, rugidos y patas desesperadas por correr a arrancarles la cabeza a nuestros enemigos. Pero Carlisle levantó su mano para que hicieran silencio, al no hacerle caso Jake otra vez utilizó su voz de mando y todos se callaron.

- Aro, antes debes escucharnos. – rogó mi abuelo.

- Claro. – dijo Aro con una voz burlona, la sangre me hervía.

- Nosotros, los Cullen, estamos en paz con los lobos. No necesariamente tenemos una alianza. Nuestra relación va mucho más allá de eso. Tenemos una amistad y una familiaridad muy profunda para con ellos. Y ellos para con nosotros. Uno de ellos está unido a Renesmee, por alguna razón que nos es difícil comprender todavía ya que se debe a una especie de magia quileute. – Cayo rió irónico pero mi abuelo continuó. – Ellos no son nuestros enemigos, Aro. Ellos sólo asesinan a los vampiros que entran en su territorio para matar a su gente. Sabes que muchos de los nuestros se alimentan de sangre humana como tú. Los lobos sólo protegen su tribu. No son una amenaza.

- Silencio. – ordenó Cayo. – Estoy aburriéndome. Las cosas son claras aquí, Carlisle. No hay territorios en los que se nos prohíba alimentarnos. Por lo tanto, ellos amenazan a nuestras vidas eternas. Ellos deben morir para que nos podamos alimentar sin tener que andar preocupándonos por si nos van a matar o no. Los quiero muertos. Punto. – sonrió arrogante. Mis manos temblaban. Quería matarlo con mis propias manos. Quería arrancarle la cabeza, quería prenderle fuego a su viejo y putrefacto cuerpo.

"Lo odio…"

- Así que… - siguió hablando Cayo. – Quiero al Alfa. Pregunta. ¿Te entregarás fácilmente o quieres iniciar una batalla? – le preguntó a Jacob.

- ¡NO! – grité adelantándome para ponerme en frente de él. Todo el enojo, todas esas emociones que sentía antes se fueron cuando tuve al peligro enfrente de mí. No iba a permitir que lastimaran a Jacob.

- Qué interesante. – volvió a hablar Aro. - ¿Estás dispuesta a dar tu vida por un repugnante animal? – Jake rugió vigoroso.

- Estoy dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea por mi novio. – dije con la frente en alto. Pude ver como a mi madre se le paraba el corazón, claro… si le latiera.

- Te quiero a ti entonces. – soltó Cayo.

- No. – sentí su voz detrás de mí. Maldición. – Es a mí a quién quieres.

- Jake, ¿qué haces? – le pregunté cuando lo tuve a mi lado.

- Quiero que vayas con tus padres.

- No.

- Hazme caso, Nessie.

- No. – mis ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas, pero pude contenerlas.

- ¡Basta! Me aburrí. ¡Agarren al alfa! ¡Ahora! – gritó Cayo.

Y después de eso, lo último que recuerdo fueron gritos. Brazos empujándome, brazos sosteniéndome. Frío.

Cuando reaccioné estaba en un rincón del prado con dos lobos custodiándome. Más allá de ellos, el desastre. Vi a mis padres luchando a la par. Vi a mis abuelos, a los lobos devorando carne. También vi cuerpos en el suelo. Rogué porque no fuera nadie de mi familia ni de los quileutes. Estaba paralizada. No veía a Jake.

"¿Dónde estás?"

Sin pensármelo dos veces, corrí esquivando a Seth y a Shubael que cuidaban de mí. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y luché.

Me atacaban de ambos lados pero Leah se puso a pelear conmigo a la par. No sabía de dónde sacaba fuerzas, no entendía. Lo único que quería era ver a Jake en medio de todo este desastre.

Lo vi. Luchaba con Dimitri. Intenté correr hacia él pero se me cruzó un vampiro que no reconocí y obviamente del clan enemigo. Sólo me lanzó una mirada y mis rodillas se doblaron para dejarme caer en el suelo.

Reconocí la sensación. Aquella vez en el bosque había experimentado con él. Michael. El miedo me invadía.

- Déjala. – gritó Nahuel y se lanzó por él. Yo pude respirar y me levanté y seguí corriendo hacia Jake. Me puse a su lado, vi su mirada de desaprobación cuando me vio a su lado pero no había tiempo para esto. Dimitri se lanzó a mí en microsegundos y lo tuve a mi espalda apretándome el cuello con sus brazos.

Vi la desesperación de Jake en sus ojos. Se abrieron grandes y se veían enojados. Todo a mi alrededor se relentizó. Observé a todos luchar. Mis tíos, mis padres, mis abuelos, algunos amigos de la familia que decidieron ayudar. Todos arriesgando su vida por mi culpa. Sé que venían por mi lobo pero no habría sido así si jamás hubiera nacido.

Todo iba lento y Jake frente a mí se veía impotente y el dolor en mi cuello era mortal.

"Te amo"… "No importa lo que pase conmigo, sólo vete."

Mis manos no lo tocaban pero sus ojos se enfocaron en mí como si hubiese escuchado mis pensamientos. Gruñó y como si pesara similar a una pluma pegó un salto y desgarró a Dimitri mucho más rápido de lo que él lo había hecho cuando me atacó. Y el tiempo recobró su estabilidad. Corrí para prenderme al cuerpo lobuno de Jake y hundí mi rostro en su pelaje. Era tan suave, me imaginaba a las nubes de ese modo.

No me di cuenta cuando empezamos a caminar, lo noté cuando me empujó con el hocico indicándome que me subiera a su lomo. Lo hice y corrimos mucho más rápido dejando atrás el campo de batalla.

Sentí que el aire entraba en mis pulmones después de mucho tiempo.

Llegamos al río que dividía las tierras de la reserva con las nuestras y me bajé. Él adoptó rápidamente su forma humana y me miraba como si estuviese enojado.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho?

- ¿Qué…? – no entendía a qué se refería.

- Te has puesto en peligro, Nessie. Ese chupasangre asqueroso casi acaba con tu vida. ¡Tú no sabes que casi muero!

- Eso es lo que intentaba evitar. – grité. – No quiero que mueras, no me iba a quedar sentada en primera fila mirando la pelea mientras tú te encontrabas allí. Yo también quería intentarlo.

- ¡Pero casi te han matado! Yo… yo no… no lo soportaría. – concluyó dando a penas unos pasos hasta llegar a mí. Me abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho, yo gustosa me hundí en su pecho. Su corazón latía muy deprisa, no sabía si era por la adrenalina de la batalla o por tenerme tan cerca. El mío definitivamente latía de ese modo por él.

- Lo siento… - dije suspirando en su piel desnuda.

- Lo siento. No he querido gritarte, lo siento, Nessie. – dijo él casi al mismo tiempo. Me alejé para mirar sus ojos. Se veían desesperados.

- Ya pasó todo. – dije acariciando su rostro. Era tan hermoso. Él cerró sus ojos mientras lo hacía y luego los abrió para hablar.

- No ha pasado. Debo volver. No permitiré que los demás luchen por mi culpa. – suspiró al ver mi cara de susto. – Debo hacerlo, cariño. Y tú debes ir con mi padre.

- ¡NO! – grité totalmente en desacuerdo.

- Por favor, Nessie. No podré luchar, no podré concentrarme si tú estás allí corriendo riesgo. En mi casa se encuentra Sam, él los protegerá.

- Tú también corres riesgo y más tú que yo, luego de las visiones de Alice…

- Eso no significa nada. Debo volver. Por favor… Aaron está aquí. – miró detrás de mí y supe que el lobo nos estaba cuidando las espaldas. – Irás con él a La Push.

- No me hagas esto. – le rogué. "Por favor…"

- ¿Qué fue eso? No me estás tocando.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quieres que te toque justo ahora?

- No. Bueno, por ahora no, luego. – sonrió con picardía, aún en los momentos tensos se las arreglaba para hacerse el gracioso. – Te he escuchado en mi mente, Nessie y no es la primera vez.

- ¿Estás alucinando? – pregunté asustada, quizás alguno de los guardianes Vulturis tenían el don de descolocar los cerebros de las personas.

- No. Hablo en serio. Tu don se ha… desarrollado.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Que…

- Vaya, vaya… vaya. – No tuve tiempo a girarme. Jake me había echado a un lado y estaba convulsionando para convertirse en lobo. Aaron estaba a nuestro lado. Se le sumó otro lobo que no reconocí. – Detente, Alfa. Quiero hablar contigo… como humano.

Jake lo dudó pero luego de unos segundos sus convulsiones cesaron. Me asomé a un costado para ver de quién se trataba. Alec. Y a su lado estaba Jane.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Jake posando uno de sus brazos por mi cintura manteniéndome protegida.

- Mientras todos pelean, yo sólo quiero la paz. Bueno, en realidad, Aro quiere la paz.

- No me lo creo. – se me escapó decir.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir, híbrida? – eso último lo lanzó con desprecio.

- No te atrevas a hablarle a ella. – le escupió Jacob.

- En fin, ella no me interesa. Pero tú sí. Verás… a unos kilómetros de aquí se está desarrollando una vil pelea donde mucho de ustedes morirán. ¿No es más fácil que te entregues y acabar con esto de una vez por todas?

- Antes muerto que servirle a algunos de ustedes, asqueroso chupasangre. – le respondió él con ímpetu. Sus lobos lo apoyaron con gruñidos.

- Oh. – rió. – No sabes cuánto he estado esperando escuchar esto. Jane…

Antes de que reaccionara vi cómo mi lobo caía arrodillado en el suelo.

- No… Déjalo. – le imploré pero no obtuve nada de ello. Mientras tanto Jake se impedía gritar pero en sus ojos se notaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Luego las lágrimas que salieron de ellos terminaron por confirmarlo. Él me miraba. Yo no podía soportarlo.

- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan por ellos! – le grité a los lobos, pero no se movieron entonces lo entendí. Jake era el Alfa, Jake tenía una conexión especial con ellos, con su manada… Ellos estaban sintiendo lo que mi lobo sentía. Lo comprobé cuando sus patas temblaron y cayeron al suelo. Me agarré la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación. Esto no podía estar ocurriendo. No ahora. Pero todavía podía hacer algo.

De inmediato, corrí hacia ellos. Muchas veces me habían hablado de los hermanos. Podían tener en su poder una de las mejores armas de batalla, pero no eran tan eficientes en la lucha.

Mi cuerpo atacó a Jane. Me sorprendí de mí misma cuando ella cayó lejos con el rostro sorprendido. Miré a Jake y vi que se estaba reponiendo. Suspiré mientras me giraba para pelear con el otro de los hermanos. Pero ahora él me sorprendía a mí. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler perfectamente su aroma. Me miraba con rabia y me encogí del miedo que me provocaban sus ojos.

- Estoy cansado de ti. Mejor duerme un rato. – me lanzó una tenebrosa sonrisa de costado y observé cómo de sus manos salía una especie de humo negro. No tardó más de un instante en envolverme.

Pronto supuse que estaba en el suelo sin poder escuchar o sentir algo. Sólo podía ver y lo veía a Jake desesperado.

"Corre…", le imploré deseando que lo que habíamos hablado de mi don fuese verdad.

Él corrió hacia mí pero volvió a caer como antes. Jane estaba actuando otra vez. Estábamos muy cerca pero yo no me podía mover para tocarlo.

Jake me miraba con dolor, con frustración y estiró su brazo hacia mí para poder alcanzarme. Yo intenté moverme pero era inútil. Mi cuerpo se sentía muerto.

Luego su brazo cayó y sus ojos quedaron vacíos.

"¿Jake?"

"Levántate".

"Jake…"

El aullido desgarrador de los lobos me anunció lo que peor temía. Y justo cuando mi cuerpo volvía a reaccionar, me desmayé.

* * *

LO SIENTO. ESPERO QUE SI NO LES GUSTA EL CAP, AUN ME SIGAN LEYENDO HASTA EL FINAL.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! ME HACE MUY FELIZ LEER LO QUE USTEDES ME ESCRIBEN.


	18. Inestable

**DEBO CONFESARLES QUE HE SUFRIDO HACIENDO ESTE CAPITULO. **

**SÓLO ME QUEDA MANDALES BESOS Y PRONTO ESTARÉ SUBIENDO NUEVOS CAPITULOS.**

* * *

**YO, QUILEUTE**

* * *

CAPITULO 17 ~ INESTABLE

Cuando abrí mis ojos, esperaba encontrarme volando en una nube o caminando en un espacio blanco o en una especie de paraíso. Cualquier cosa patética de las que hablan en las películas. Pero no, sólo estaba en mi cuarto lo que fue totalmente desilusionante.

Cuando me erguí para sentarme en la cama noté que estaba en mi cuarto pero no en el que yo pensaba. Estaba en la cabaña de mis padres. Todas mis cosas estaban igual a cuando era pequeña. Muñecas, libros, osos de felpa, todo estaba en el mismo lugar.

Decidí hace unos años no formar más parte de esto porque me sentía grande pero a la vez no quería que las paredes o el color del techo cambiasen, sólo quise que se congelara en el tiempo y exigí una habitación en la mansión. Obviamente, no dudaron en dármela. Me apropié del cuarto más grande y Alice lo había decorado fantástico, aunque fingí que era demasiado, era perfecto.

También había querido irme porque me aburría sola en casa. Siempre estaba sola o vivía prácticamente con mis tíos en la otra casa así que era absurdo seguir aquí por mucho tiempo más. Además mis padres cada vez se ponían más pesados y se la pasaban haciendo cosas asquerosas todo el tiempo y yo me tenía que aguantar los ruidos. Por eso no objetaron nada cuando tomé la decisión de dejarlos. Tampoco es que me iba a ir a otro Estado, más bien a un par de metros.

Me puse de pie y lo observé todo. Mis dedos rosaron cada centímetro del espacio, cada mueble, cada pequeño detalle. No me había dado cuenta lo mucho que había echado de menos este lugar. Mi crecimiento había sido muy acelerado, por lo que no le puse mucho enfoque a mi corta infancia y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. Y cuando fijé finalmente mis ojos en la fotografía que estaba en la mesita al lado de la cama, imploré a cualquier persona con poder en el cielo que me dejase manejar el tiempo para regresarlo atrás.

Caí de rodillas con un dolor abrasador en el pecho mientras observaba su sonrisa. Mi mente trabajó en ese momento y recordé el día que Alice tomó la fotografía. Estaba nevando y solía salir a "cazar" copos de nieve cuando el tiempo estaba así. Él siempre me acompañaba a todos lados, jamás me había abandonado. Pero ese día Bella no me había dejado salir y yo me puse muy triste por aquello, vine a mi cuarto y me desplomé en la cama.

- Tss. – sentí al otro lado de la ventana. Cuando no vi nada volví a hundirme en la almohada. – Tss, Nessie.

Me puse de pie y corrí hacia donde venía la voz y ahí lo vi sonriéndome.

- Procura no hacer ruido, vayamos a cazar copos de nieve. - Sonreí y me lancé a sus brazos y nos fuimos lejos del lugar. Allí mi tía nos espiaba para congelar el instante.

Me levanté del suelo y me dirigí a esa misma ventana para ver si él estaba esperando allí por mí… pero no vi nada.

Intenté pensar en que eso no significaba nada. Que quizás si saliera de la habitación me lo cruzaría en el pasillo. O tal vez estaba en la mansión con Carlisle o en su propia casa con su padre.

Pero inesperadamente me invadieron los últimos momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, aquellos tan feos y condenadamente dolorosos. Sus ojos idos, sus ojos en un lugar, en la nada luego de que su dolor había parado. Me llevé la mano a mi estómago. Éste se retorcía y estaba segura que vomitaría allí mismo.

- ¿Estás bien? – una voz me sorprendió. No me había dado cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y de que mi padre estaba de pie allí, observándome derrumbarme.

- ¿Dónde están todos? – pregunté evitando hablar de mí. Aunque él leería mis pensamientos y pronto sabría cómo me encontraba.

- En la mansión. Yo estoy aquí contigo. Sólo los dos.

- ¿Y mi madre?

- Con Charlie.

Me acerqué a él y vi sus ojos oscuros, seguramente no había ido a cazar desde…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? – pregunté, ya que no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado.

- Cuatro días.

- ¿Cuatro…? – era más de lo que me imaginaba. - ¿Puedes salir un momento? Me cambiaré y luego nos encontramos en la sala.

- De acuerdo. – se dio la vuelta pero antes de marcharse volvió a hablar. - ¿Quieres algo de comer?

- No… - mi maldito estómago rugió en ese momento provocándole una media sonrisa a mi padre.

- Te preparé algo rápido.

- Gracias.

Luego de cerrar la puerta me sentí enferma por mí misma. Era una verdadera mierda, tendría que estar tirada en la cama, llorando o haciendo algo en vez de tener hambre.

Cuando estuve en la sala, Edward estaba allí con un sándwich en la mano, me lo tendió y lo cogí rápidamente. Y así también, en pocos segundos, me lo devoré. Me volví a odiar.

- ¿Quieres…?

- No quiero hablar, papá.

- Pero debemos. Han pasado muchas cosas, Renesmee.

- Lo sé… - hice una pausa. - ¿Cómo han… terminado las cosas? – rogué porque mi padre entendiera que me refería al campo de batalla y no a… él.

- No muy bien. Hemos perdido gente, hija. – aquello me llamó la atención.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Nahuel…

- ¡No! – grité. Él no podría…

- No está muerto. – aquella palabra me hizo estremecer. – Tranquila. Él perdió una mano. Maggie ha fallecido sin embargo. Nuestros amigos irlandeses estaban devastados. Ya se han vuelto a su casa.

- ¿Los… lobos? – "no lo nombres".

- Aaron y Elian… - agachó su cabeza y ya supe lo que vendría después. Elian debía de ser el otro lobo que estaba con nosotros en el río. Era tan sólo un niño, nuevo en la manada de… él.

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Estamos bien? – pregunté.

- Estamos todos bien.

- Papá… ¿cómo ha terminado todo? ¿Qué pasó con los Vulturis?

- Lo único que debes saber es que está todo saldado. Ya no volverán por nosotros. – no quise preguntar el por qué.

Bebí de un vaso con agua que también había traído mi padre. De repente me dieron ganas de llorar. Pero no lo hice.

- Debes hacerlo. Si te lo guardas, te va a matar.

- ¿Y qué más da? – pregunté enojada. – Ya no me importa nada.

- No digas esas cosas, hija.

- Por favor, detente. – le imploré, sentí que ya no podía seguir hablando. Él lo entendió pero sin embargo se acercó a mí y me envolvió en sus brazos. Estaba tan frío. Y de ahora en más, todo se volvería frío… ya no habría calidez alrededor.

Seguían pasando los días. ¿Por qué uno se siente tan sólo a pesar de estar rodeado de tanta gente? Mis tíos iban y venían de la cabaña a la mansión y así viceversa. Todo el tiempo querían levantarme el ánimo y eso me cabreaba aún más, pero nunca decía nada. Todo me lo guardaba. Es que no quería sacar toda la mierda a la luz. No quería recordar, no quería volver a vivir todo lo anterior. Aunque si hablamos enserio era una total hipocresía ya que cada noche revivía todo como si fuese una película, una y otra vez. El pecho se me desgarraba y era tanto el dolor que me despertaba pero no lloraba.

Mis abuelos también venían a verme, ya que yo no solía salir de la cabaña ni para tomar aire fresco, es que sentía que me ahogaría allí fuera, por suerte nadie me obligó a salir de mi internación patética. Charlie también asomaba sus narices, él me gustaba. No hablaba mucho, sólo se sentaba a mi lado y miraba televisión.

Todos estaban cambiados. Sus sonrisas se veían tan deprimidas y me sentí culpable porque era mi culpa. Sabía que me veía como una desnutrida, pálida y ojerosa. Tenía a todos preocupados pero yo no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Mi madre no me hablaba mucho, pero siempre la encontraba mirándome. Sabía que se moría por correr a abrazarme, pero mis miradas le indicaban que no lo hicieran. No quería la compasión de nadie. Y además también me sentía culpable por la situación que habíamos pasado días antes cuando me había enterado de su pasado con él. Había sido una completa egoísta y me odiaba por eso.

- Cariño, alguien ha venido a verte. – dijo mi padre del otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación. Me miré en el espejo para ver si mi imagen no se veía tan trágica después de todo. Luego supe que no tendría importancia.

Abrí la puerta y antes de acercarme al pasillo escuché la risa de un niño. Sonreí. Corrí hasta llegar a la sala y allí estaba Emily y el pequeño Ian.

- Hola Nessie. – dijo con una enorme sonrisa, aunque no era la de siempre, ella también había cambiado. Al escuchar mi apodo me estremecí pero me pude controlar.

- Ey, Em. – saludé y tomé de sus brazos a su pequeño. – Ey, tú. Em este niño es igual a Sam.

- Lo es, ¿a que sí? – miré alrededor y noté que estábamos solas. - ¿Qué tal la estás pasando estos días?

- Bien. – mentí. - ¿Cómo están todos?

- Como tú. – dijo dándose cuenta de mi verdadero estado. – Te ves delgada.

- Y no sé por qué. Estoy comiendo bastante pero… - me frené antes de decirle que extrañarlo a él me estaba matando.

- Entiendo. – hizo una pausa. – Oye, siento mucho no haber podido venir antes. Suelo pasar los días junto a Billy últimamente. – eso despertó algo en mí.

- Oh por Dios.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó cautelosa.

- En todos estos días no he ido a ver a Billy. He estado aquí encerrada y no he ido a La Push. – más motivos para sentirme una verdadera y extremadamente mierda.

- Tranquila, Nessie. Billy lo entiende. Aunque…

- ¿Qué? ¿Aunque…? – la apresuré. Ella sonrió.

- He venido aquí porque mañana en su cumpleaños. Él no está para festejos, ninguno de nosotros lo está, sin embargo pensamos en una pequeña cena con los chicos de la manada. Ya sabes. Para intentar levantarle el ánimo. No queremos dejarlo solo.

- Em… no creo estar preparada para festejos. – le dije meciendo a Ian en mis brazos, él ya estaba casi dormido.

- Anda, no pienses que será un festejo. Sólo una reunión, ninguno quiere festejar nada. Eso lo entendemos. Además, tú eres una quileute también. Yo… - ella se levantó nerviosa y empezó a gesticular con las manos. - … yo sólo quiero que te despejes un poco. Tú eres parte de nosotros y todos juntos nos apoyamos los unos a los otros para aliviar el dolor.

Quería decirle que eso en mí sería imposible… quería que supiera que yo estaba completamente rota por dentro y no tenía arreglo.

- Prometo que lo pensaré. – dije al fin luego de un largo suspenso, ella sonrió.

- Ojalá te podamos ver mañana en la noche allí. Todos te echamos mucho de menos.

- Gracias, yo también a ustedes. – y era cierto.

Emily se quedó un rato más contándome anécdotas sobre Ian. Realmente me había sentido mejor con su visita pero no lo suficiente. En cuanto se fue, volví a recluirme en mi cuarto.

Me quedé dormida en un instante a pesar de la hora. Aún era temprano pero mis párpados pronto se vencieron. Y ahí estaba yo, en otro sueño. Pero era distinto a pesar de que me encontraba en el mismo lugar, en la frontera que dividía los territorios. El día brillaba y mis pies tocaban el agua cristalina. Sabía que estaba esperando a alguien y los minutos seguían pasando y más impaciente lograba ponerme. Pero pronto sentí su efluvio y todo en mi cuerpo se relajó.

- Hola. – le dije mientras él se sentaba a mi lado.

- Hola Ness. – pasó su brazo por mis hombros y temblé ante el tacto, se sentía tan bien. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te estaba esperando.

- De acuerdo, aquí me tienes, nena. Todo tuyo.

- ¿Podré hacer contigo lo que quiera? – le pregunté con picardía, algo que definitivamente había aprendido de él.

- ¿Estás traviesa, Nessie? – sonrió en una carcajada.

- Cierra la boca. – lo golpeé con el codo en las costillas.

- Bien. No hablaré más. Pero antes tienes que hacer algo por mí.

- Lo que sea.

- No me olvides.

En ese instante me desperté con el corazón encogido. Llevé mi mano a mi pecho intentando que el dolor no fuese tan intenso. Era imposible. La respiración me fallaba y el nudo en mi garganta subía y bajaba sin cesar. Me estaba mareando.

Pronto me di cuenta que todo aquello se debía a que estaba llorando. Y ya no tuve que oprimirlo más, liberé todo el malestar y lloré. Lloré con gritos desgarradores, lloré con temblores en mi cuerpo. Lloré recordando su sonrisa, nuestros momentos.

- Jake… - sollocé. Sabía que era absurdo pero necesitaba nombrarlo. – Jake. –Me ovillé en la cama llevando mis rodillas al pecho buscando cómo sentir menos dolor pero no podía. Me estaba matando. Era como si cada órgano, cada músculo de mi ser fuera cortado, mil veces en el mismo sitio. Me estaba desangrando. Y no podía respirar.

- Tranquila… - sentí la voz de mi madre. Luego su mano acarició mi espalda.

- ¡Jake! – grité lastimando mi garganta. De inmediato mi madre me dio la vuelta y me sostuvo en su regazo como si fuese un bebé. – Mamá, ¿por qué…? Yo no… yo no puedo. No puedo más. No aguanto el dolor. Tiene que parar. Haz que pare.

- Mi niña…

- Haz que pare, por favor, me estoy muriendo…

- Llamé a Jasper, viene en camino. – escuché decir a mi padre desde algún lugar en mi habitación.

- Mátame. No quiero estar más aquí. Oh, Dios, lo echo de menos. Lo echo de menos…

- Tranquilízate, Renesmee. – me pidió mi padre que ahora estaba sentado a mi lado. – Tienes que parar.

- Tú has que pare. Por favor, duele.

De repente sentí el dolor amortiguarse. Estaba allí, no se iba pero era como si una capa lo cubriera manteniéndolo aislado. Supe que mi tío ya estaba en el cuarto tranquilizándome con su don. Mi respiración volvió a la normalidad pero mi estado era catastrófico. Me quedé quieta, luego de que los temblores desaparecieran de mi cuerpo, mi mirada estaba perdida, perdida en los recuerdos que uno a uno fueron llegando a mi mente como queriéndose hacer ver.

Allí estaba Jake, con su sonrisa incandescente. Él acompañándome a mi primer día de escuela, él jugando con Emmett a los videojuegos. Él peleando con tía Rose o con mi padre. Él riendo con Bella, haciéndole chistes para que se enojara. Él devorando las comidas de mi abuela. Él llevándome en su moto y yo sintiendo la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo. Él peleando con Nahuel. Él molestando a Seth y cabreando a Leah. Él viendo un partido de fútbol con Charlie. Él confesándome su amor, nosotros dándonos nuestro primer beso, nosotros tomados de la mano, nosotros haciendo el amor… Todo me invadía, recorría mi torrente sanguíneo, mezclándose en cada célula. Y a medida que ocurría, sabía que ya no habría más. Que todo se había terminado para siempre.

Este no era el "para siempre" que yo había deseado. Antes me imaginaba viviendo la eternidad junto a Jacob y ahora que él se había ido… yo sólo me veía morir.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!


End file.
